Anonymous
by HotaRu YaOiGirL
Summary: Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha son dos empresarios multimillonarios que esconden un pasado oscuro junto a una obsesión enfermiza de matar a su padre. Esto les lleva a recurrir a un joven hacker, Naruto, que trabaja para el gobierno japonés haciendo los trabajos más sucios en cubierto. Los sentimientos afloran y el amor parece iluminar un camino ahogado en sombras. / Mundo Omegaverse.
1. Omegaverse

_¡Buenas!_

 _Vé_ _anme aquí con una nueva historia, antes de empezar quería aclarar que está desarrollada en el mundo Omegaverse. Sé que la gran mayoría de los amantes del Fandom saben de este género, pero dejaré una previa y concisa_ _explicación para aquellos que no lo conocen o desconocen algunos rasgos._

* * *

 _¿Cómo es el mundo Omegaverse?_

El Omegaverse es un género de novelas que se inició en distintos fandoms donde existen los hombres lobo, licántropos o cambia formas. Aunque con el tiempo se ha ido desligando y ya no es extremadamente necesario que sea utilizado de esta manera, sino que puede aplicársele a simples humanos.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros:

Los alfa, los beta y los omega.

Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

Algo que cabe aclarar es que el Alfa/Beta/Omega de cada individuo es como una parte de este, se le puede definir como su lado animal, y pueden no estar de acuerdo con este instinto. Un ejemplo muy claro es que si un alfa pacífico es retado por otro alfa, el Alfa de este individuo le obliga a aceptar el reto. Se debe a que sus instintos animales están controlando a su parte racional.

 _Los Alfa_

Son los que están en la cima de los tres géneros. El alfa, sea varón o mujer, tiene la capacidad de fecundar a un omega macho o hembra, debido a que cuentan con órganos sexuales masculinos, internos (en el caso de las alfa mujeres) o externos en los hombres alfa, es decir, el normal en ellos).

Otra característica de los alfa, está basada en los cánidos, trata de que poseen una especie de nudo o una protuberancia en la base de sus miembros, la cual se hincha dentro del omega una vez que el alfa llega al orgasmo, lo que provoca que el alfa y el omega queden anudados durante un tiempo, dado que es imposible sacar el miembro en ese estado hasta que baja la inflamación. Esto les proporciona una ventaja biológica a la hora de fecundar al omega.

Ellos, al igual que los omega, cuentan con un periodo de celo, uno que ocurre cada seis meses y dura unas veinticuatro horas aproximadamente.

En cuanto a características, los alfa son fuertes y grandes, pueden ser o no agresivos. Poseen un gran instinto de protección, desean proveer y ser el cabecilla de la familia. Son territoriales, tres de sus sentidos (olfato, oído y vista) están muy desarrollados. Suelen desempeñar empleos que tengan que ver con la política, las fuerzas armadas, las grandes ciencias o la policía, por lo tanto, son poseedores de la mayor cantidad de beneficios. Pero claro, este es un estereotipo, las personalidades de cada uno dependen de cada individuo.

Ellos también cuentan con "La Voz", tiene diferentes nombres pero muy similares como voz de mando, voz de alfa y derivados. El punto es que cuando hablan con esta voz, tienen una reacción de entera sumisión en los omega, e incluso en los beta o alfa más jóvenes o de menor poder.

Un alfa tiene más poder que otro cuando se considera que te es físicamente imposible vencerle, su voz está más desarrollada, o se encuentra en un rango mayor, ya sea social, político o económico.

 _Los Beta_

Básicamente los beta son igual a los humanos comunes. Los hombres tienen los órganos reproductores masculinos y las mujeres los femeninos, por lo que solo ellas pueden quedar embarazadas. Sus olores son los olores normales de los humanos, que ellos mismos apenas pueden distinguir, ya que son suaves y poco notorios en comparación con los olores de los omega o de los alfa.

Tienen la libre elección de formar una relación con cualquiera de los tres géneros, claro que procrear es más fácil entre dos beta que entre un beta y un alfa, o que en una pareja de beta y omega, no es imposible, pero si difícil. Así como que nadie establece que dos padres beta no pueda salir un descendiente omega o alfa. La condición de los padres no influye sobre la de los hijos, además que no se sabe el género de estos hasta que alcanzan la pubertad y tienen su primer celo.

 _Los Omega_

Tanto varones como hembras, poseen aparatos reproductores femeninos (útero y ovarios), y son perfectamente capaces de concebir siempre y cuando sean fecundados por un alfa y rara vez un beta. Es aquí donde por supuesto entra el MPREG (embarazo masculino) debido a que son altamente fértiles.

Sin embargo, los omega tienen una característica muy importante que son los celos que ocurren cada tres meses y dura tres días aproximadamente (el tiempo varía según los escritores) en los que sus niveles hormonales se disparan y se ven firmemente necesitados de buscar un alfa para "aparearse" con él. Ahí es cuando el lado Omega se libera, necesitan del apareamiento y sus feromonas informan de esto a los alfa o beta cercanos, también es aquí donde su fertilidad aumenta.

Los omega, al igual que los alfa, desprenden un olor muy característico que los permite identificarse entre sí, debido a las feromonas que expulsan. Es durante la época del celo donde estas aumentan de tal manera que el alfa es capaz de notar el celo en ellos. Al igual que los alfa, también expresan emociones con su olor.

Los omega varones sí tienen pene, ellos cuentan con su miembro que normalmente es ignorado ya que se enfoca más atención en el ano, debido a que es más sensible y por aquí es por donde mantienen relaciones sexuales.

Los omega segregan su propio lubricante, esto sirve para que no sientan una gran magnitud de dolor cuando son penetrados o el nudo del alfa se expande en su interior, aunque también es una zona muy erógena, que reacciona al más mínimo estímulo (dependiendo de la sensibilidad del omega).

Aquí es donde entran los supresores, unas pastillas especializadas en ayudar al omega en dos cosas: ocultar su aroma y evitar quedar embarazados. Dependiendo de escritores hay dos opciones: que haya supresores para el olor y aparte pastillas anticonceptivas o los dos efectos en una sola. Si un alfa está cortejando a un omega está mal considerado que este use supresores, pero depende de la pareja y lo que decidan o decida el alfa en muchos casos. Cabe mencionar que son altamente caros.

Los omega tienen un llamado especial a su alfa, es completamente involuntario y provoca que el alfa en cuestión tenga una inmensa necesidad de proteger al omega. Es un gemido débil que es expulsado por el omega en situaciones de miedo o peligro.

Supuestamente tienden a ser tranquilos y sumisos, se encargan de cuidar a los hijos. Pero al igual que con los alfa, este es el estereotipo y no tienen por qué seguirlo.

 _Los Lazos_

Esta parte es altamente importante. Los lazos, conexiones o uniones, se basan en que el alfa muerde al omega en el cuello hasta que deja una marca que no desaparece jamás. Eso significa que el omega ha sido reclamado y que ahora está incondicionalmente unido al alfa. Si la unión se produce entre dos betas tiene el mismo efecto. Sin embargo, no hay lazo entre un beta y un omega o alfa, entre dos alfas o entre dos omegas. Los lazos no dependen del amor, no cambian si no se aman, el efecto es el mismo.

Supuestamente estos lazos deberían duran para siempre, pero existe la capacidad de romper el lazo debido a la muerte de alguno de los dos o porque el alfa decide acabar con él.

Hay conexiones tan fuertes que ambos lados pueden sentir lo que el otro miembro de la pareja incluso si están en lugares distintos.

El alfa rompe el lazo si reclama a otro omega. Un alfa puede tener la cantidad de parejas que desee, sin embargo, no puede morder a varias personas sin romper el lazo con la anterior. Si el omega no está de acuerdo no es relevante, pues ellos son privados de muchas decisiones por su condición de omega.

Cuando hablamos de un lazo roto, es muy común que ambos lados se suman en una profunda depresión, esto se debe a que el lazo une ambas partes física y espiritualmente. Al alejarse, sienten un vacío tan grande que no tienen fuerzas de continuar, muchos llegan a morirse en estas condiciones.

* * *

 _ **IMPORTANTE, LEER: La descripción que acaban de leer no me pertenece. Tomé el texto con la autorización de la autora llamada Soraya de su blog "Letrasdelfanworld", lo cual se lo agradezco mucho. **_


	2. Demencia

**_Datos:_**

 _ **✖ Título:** "Anonymous"_

 ** _✖ Autor:_** _HotaRu YaOiGirL_

 ** _✖ Advertencias:_** Slash/Yaoi - AU - groserías - OoC- escenas perturbadoras - la siempre presente falta de ortografía...

 ** _✖ Parejas:_** Sasuke&Naruto / Itachi&Deidara

 ** _✖ Disclaimer:_** Por mucho que patalee, grite y llore, los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Hago esto por puro goce y diversión personal combinada con un poco de ocio. Sin fines de lucro, claro está.

 ** _~¤~¤~¤~ Anonymous ~¤~¤~¤~_**

 _ **Demencia.**_

 _Se arrastró desesperado por el suelo sintiendo su cuerpo convulsionar por el miedo, la cabeza le palpitaba fuertemente y sentía la garganta destrozándosele con cada jadeo. Se reincorporó cuando se halló entero bajo la mesa y aferró con ambas manos el teléfono que le había dado su hermano segundos antes, miró la pantalla intentando distinguir cual de los contactos debía apretar pero las espesas lágrimas junto al temblor que lo invadía, hacían que los números se distorsionaran ante sus ojos._

 _Escuchaba los gritos lastimeros de su madre mezclándose con unos golpes violentos de algo o alguien que parecía repetirlo una y otra vez sin cansancio, mientras los pasos apresurados resonaban en toda la casa sacudiendo las paredes y haciendo vibrar el piso. Se cubrió con fuerza los oídos, encogiéndose, pensando inútilmente que con ello podría escapar de esa pesadilla sin lograrlo en absoluto. Volvió a mirar el móvil que brillaba indiferente en la oscuridad, respiró hondo y eso logró calmarlo más de lo que esperaba, distinguiendo las letras "SOS" que titulaban un número telefónico de tres dígitos. No tardó en escuchar el pitido que marcaba la llamada y acurrucó el aparato en su oreja rogando entre hipos porque alguien respondiera._

—" _Policía federal, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?"_

 _La voz neutra de la mujer al otro lado de la línea hizo que se le comprimiera el pecho obstruyéndole los canales de aire sin poder forjar ninguna palabra. Sabía que tenía que hablar, decirle lo que sea, necesitaba que alguien viniese a rescatarlos._

— _"¿Hola?"_

 _Insistió la voz. Fue entonces cuando las lágrimas volvieron a nublarle la vista saliendo a borbotones hasta perderse en algún lugar del suelo, los pulmones se le estrujaron de nuevo._

— _¡Ayúdenme, por favor! ¡Necesito que alguien venga a ayudarnos!_

 _El grito le salió tan desgarrador que la mujer cambió de inmediato la actitud, poniéndose más atenta a la llamada y sus palabras adquirieron preocupación._

—" _¿Puede decirme su nombre?"_

— _Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha._

—" _Perfecto. ¿Puedes decirme qué es lo que pasa, Sasuke?"_

— _Papá está… ¡a mamá! Y ella grita y nii-san tiene sangre… ¡él me dijo que me escondiera y llamara! ¡Vengan rápido, por favor!_

—" _Sasuke, escúchame. Quédate donde estás y no salgas, voy a mandar una patrulla de inmediato para allá y estarán ahí en quince minutos, no cortes la llamada por nada. ¿Entendido? Sólo resiste un poco más."_

 _Los espasmos que convulsionaban su cuerpecito aumentaron, su cabeza retuvo las palabras de la mujer y se aferró a ellas como a un salvavidas, la angustia parecía mezclarse con una nueva sensación. Alivio._

— _Está… ¡está bien!_

 _Se apartó el auricular un poco cuando intentó ponerse al tanto de su familia, un silencio espeluznante había ahogado el lugar. Los gritos ya no estaban, los jadeos y los golpes se habían esfumado… todo estaba sumido en oscuridad._

 _Toc, toc, toc._

 _Ahogó un chillido cuando escuchó los tres lento y firmes golpes en la puerta de la habitación, por debajo del mantel que cubría la mesa de vidrio alcanzaba a ver dos zapatos negros a unos metros de distancia. Éstos marcharon sin prisa recorriendo el lugar mientras él los seguía con los ojos desencajados por el terror, cubriendo con fuerza su boca para evitar los quejidos. Luego de unos eternos segundos los pies pasaron de largo su escondite. Pero el teléfono emitió un pequeño sonido, lo suficientemente alto para que esa persona lo oyera. Los pies regresaron._

 _Y él gritó._

 _ **oOoOoOo**_

Se levantó jadeando, empapado de sudor y apretando con una fuerza desmedida las sábanas entre los dedos. Miró a su alrededor y se tranquilizó un poco cuando comprobó que estaba en su habitación. El corazón le latía veloz en los oídos y sentía la garganta rasposa por la sequedad.

Otra vez ese sueño.

—Maldición.— farfulló.

Se cubrió los ojos con una mano, tomándose el trabajo de regular la respiración. ¿Por qué tenía que acordarse de esa noche? Era algo insoportable que lo hacía rayar continuamente en la locura, las sensaciones eran igual de reales y le parecía estar viviendo una y otra vez la misma situación. La escena de sus remordimientos, su diaria tortura, ese recuerdo se burlaba de él visitándolo con frecuencia y retorciendo aún más su fría personalidad. No encontraba explicación por mucho que intentara buscarla, las opiniones y las creencias se mezclaban en un remolino descontrolado de sentimientos.

Se deslizó por el colchón hasta que sus pies desnudos sufrieron el contacto del piso helado, de manera inconsciente llevó la vista hasta el reloj digital que reposaba en la mesita de luz.

09:00 am.

Temprano para un día de descanso.

El negro de sus ojos pasó desde los números verde brillante hasta un marco pequeño que reposaba a unos centímetros, resguardando una foto en impecables condiciones de dos niños sonrientes junto a una mujer. Con el índice acarició los rasgos de aquella que alguna vez había sido su amada madre, siguiendo el contorno de la figura y sonriendo nostálgico cuando su dedo llegó hasta la mano de ella que se enredaba en los mechones azabaches de su hermano. Buscó la otra y la encontró abrazando su propio hombro, obligándolo a acercarse a ella hasta casi taparle el rostro.

Suspiró y regresó la foto a su lugar, ya habían pasado trece años desde el incidente, tenía que obligarse a olvidar la escena con tanto detalle o acabaría en un manicomio. Se adentró en el baño buscando el contacto cálido del agua para disipar su amargura, siendo incapaz de olvidar el invasivo olor a sangre que parecía habérsele adherido a la nariz.

Salió del cuarto media hora después, vestido de forma casual pero que denotaba su alto rango económico. De las puntas de sus negros cabellos erizados hacia atrás y del flequillo que caía enmarcando sus rasgos masculinos, se deslizaban finas gotas de agua. Se encontró con su hermano en el comedor, quien tomaba una taza de café y leía con calma el periódico.

—Buen día.— saludó cuando pasó junto al otro.

—Buen día, Sasuke.— le respondió sin levantar el rostro del papel blanco y negro.

Se sirvió una taza del líquido oscuro, preparó unas tostadas y se sentó en la mesa a desayunar mientras leía un volumen viejo que rezaba _"El Arte de la Guerra, de Sun Tzu."_ Estuvo largo rato inmerso en su lectura buscando con ello un escape para su atormentada mente que insistía en auto torturarse, analizando oración tras oración de manera ridículamente dedicada.

—Aún sigues leyendo esos tétricos libros.

La grave voz de su acompañante lo arrancó de su concentración.

—Y tú lees el periódico religiosamente como si los medios escribiesen artículos interesantes, Itachi.— se defendió aunque su tono era indiferente. Vio de soslayo como su hermano se encogía de hombros.

El silencio invadió de nuevo la sala pero la diferencia era que ahora Sasuke podía sentir las continuas y persistentes miradas que el otro le echaba, siendo incapaz de retomar el afán por su libro.

—¿Qué?— se resignó a preguntar, sabía que Itachi estaba buscando su atención.

—¿Has tenido de nuevo ese sueño?— soltó sin rebuscarse en lo más mínimo.

Sasuke encarnó una ceja poniendo el gesto más desagradable que pudo.

—Por favor dime que no sigues teniendo esa extraña y espeluznante costumbre de mirarme mientras duermo.

Un escalofrío le besó la espalda, todavía recordaba cuando de niños había sorprendido incontables veces a Itachi asomándose sutilmente desde la puerta. Si bien podía justificar que en aquellos tiempos quizás era algo normal ya que su hermano siempre repetía que era sólo para confirmar que se encontrara bien, la situación daba un vuelco enfermizo cuando en la actualidad eran adultos de veintidós y veintisiete años. Le entraban unas incontenibles ganas de querer salir corriendo con solo pensarlo.

Pero la carcajada incrédula del otro le confirmó que estaba pensando de más.

—Nada de eso.— dijo borrando los rastros de su risa. —Lo veo en tu cara, Sasuke. Tienes unas ojeras del mismo color que el café que estás tomando y cada vez que sueñas con eso, buscas un libro o algo con lo que entretenerte desesperadamente. Pensé que ya habías dejado de tenerlo, ha pasado un mes desde la última vez, ¿no es así?

El menor chasqueó la lengua pensando en lo fastidioso que le resultaba que lo conociera hasta ese punto, cuando él en la vida cotidiana gozaba de mostrarse impasible y distante ante cualquier ser. Se sorprendía, pues su actitud cambiaba cada vez que se encontraba a solas con su hermano, aunque al fin y al cabo eran eso: _hermanos_. Habían pasado toda su vida juntos, apoyándose el uno al otro en una lista interminable de cosas y momentos. Incluso al día dirigían juntos la empresa multimillonaria que habían heredado de su tío y tutor, era inevitable que se supieran de memoria los gestos mutuos.

—Sí, yo también pensé que por fin me había liberado de ese sueño, aunque es más bien un recuerdo. Aún así, despertarme sudado y tembloroso no creo que sea una buena manera de empezar el día y comienza a hacerle daño a mi salud mental.— se quejó rascándose de manera frenética la nuca, necesitaba algo que lo entretuviese porque al parecer la rutina de enterrarse bajo montañas interminables de trabajo parecía no ser suficiente para distraerlo. —Dejando eso de lado y más importante aún…— cambió de tema. —¿Puedes explicarme qué es esto?

Le alcanzó su teléfono deslizándolo por la mesa, Itachi lo recibió intrigado y reconoció una foto de lo que parecía la pantalla de un cajero automático con un número consideradamente alto de dinero.

—¿Una foto de tu cuenta bancaria?

—Exacto.

—¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con tu cuenta bancaria?

—Verás, la semana pasada tenía exactamente el doble de dinero del que tengo ahora. Estuve repasando la reducida lista de personas que tienen acceso a mi cuenta y me encontré con que tú eres el único.— lo regañó. No se estaba quejando del dinero en sí, pues con el estilo de vida que llevaban, ellos no conocían lo que era tener problemas económicos. En realidad se estaba quejando de la manera en la que tenía el otro de manejarse. —Te he dicho miles de veces que cada vez que necesites dinero para temas no personales, lo saques de la tercera cuenta que existe justamente para ello. Tus descuidos me tienen harto, tienes veintisiete años, ¿sabes?

Itachi dio un gran suspiro y se deshizo en la silla, recostando la cabeza en el respaldo hasta que su vista chocó con el techo blanco de la cocina mientras los brazos le caían flojos a ambos lados del cuerpo.

—Lo que pasa es que sí es un tema personal, sólo que no quería decírtelo todavía.— confesó algo ido, su tono de voz adquirió gravedad.

Sasuke adoptó una actitud inquisidora cuando su hermano volvió a alzar la cabeza, afilando los ojos y reflejándose en su rostro una expresión tanto seria como peligrosa.

—He conseguido que alguien me pase el contacto de una persona bastante interesante.

El menor alzó una de sus cejas, dando la clara señal de que no lograba verle conflicto al asunto, pues le había hablado como si le estuviese haciendo la confesión de su vida. Bufó, armándose en su cabeza la desquiciante idea de que Itachi le estuviese a punto de contar otra de sus indecentes aventuras.

—Si estás intentando arrastrarme de nuevo a otra de tus…

—No.— lo frenó, en su cara persistía la frialdad de un asesino. —Se trata de _ese_ asunto.

Ahora fue el turno de Sasuke para cambiar de actitud. Se enderezó con la calma alarmante de quien espera paciente el momento adecuado, tomó la taza y se la llevó hasta los labios dándole apenas un sorbo pero que persistió por varios segundos, como si en su mente hubiese puesto en marcha un plan maestro.

—¿Otro aficionado?— preguntó al fin, los pozos negros se encontraron.

El otro negó con un lento movimiento que le agitó los largos cabello, sus brazos se cruzaron.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque la persona con la que hablé no necesitó que le pasara ninguno de nuestros datos. Eso suena lo suficientemente profesional, ¿no lo crees?

—Quizá.

Volvió a beber su café y se terminó en silencio lo que restaba de su desayuno. De nuevo, la intensa mirada de su hermano sobre su persona le investigaba, pero cedió minutos después cuando éste dobló de manera muy prolija el periódico en cuatro partes dando la señal de que su rutina matutina había llegado a su fin.

Itachi se levantó de la mesa y colocó su taza dentro del lavavajillas, acomodó algunos utensilios de cocina que no se hallaban en sus respectivos lugares, buscó las cosas necesarias para salir y se volvió a su hermano, que entre toda su ida y vuelta había retomado la lectura.

—Tengo una reunión a las tres y media hoy, así que me quedaré en la oficina un par de horas.— avisó. Escuchó el característico gruñido indiferente como contestación. —Y Sasuke…— hizo una pausa para que éste lo mirase y comprendiera el significado de sus palabras. —Me dijeron que entre hoy y mañana, así que llámame si algo sucede.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, ya que sabía que ésta no llegaría de forma verbal, salió del apartamento, dejando a un perturbado y calculador Sasuke sumido en los más oscuros pensamientos.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

—Un expreso y un sándwich de tomate y queso, por favor.— ordenó devolviendo la carta a la moza. Ésta sonrió amable y se retiró a hacer el pedido.

Recargó el rostro sobre una mano perdiendo la mirada a través de la ventana, distraído. La gente desfilaba en diferentes direcciones fuera del café en el que se hallaba, cada quien sumido en sus propios problemas. La gran mayoría de las personas vestían casuales pero con una elegancia característica de la zona, algún que otro hombre o mujer sobresalía con un traje formal dando a la idea de estar yendo o retirándose del trabajo. Las parejas se presentaban en una cantidad que le pareció irritante, pues parecía que éstas sólo caminaban para presumir su amor, hablándose entre juegos empalagosos y risas cómplices. Decidió apartarlas del panorama y sus ojos recayeron sobre un joven solitario sentado en una banca al otro lado de la calle. Tenía una catadura desahuciada tan marcada que a Sasuke le dio la impresión de que nunca le abandonaba el rostro; sus manos, juntas sobre su regazo, se retorcían cuando mezclaba los dedos unos con otros en un gesto nervioso, mientras los ojos vacios parecían perderse entre un enredado hilo de pensamientos.

La joven moza le arrancó de su observación cuando con un movimiento aireado y femenino le colocó la tacita junto al plato de comida a unos centímetros. Él agradeció sin expresión pero eso no quitó su cordialidad, que la chica correspondió con una sutil reverencia y deseándole el disfrute de su almuerzo.

Los ojos del pelinegro regresaron sin poder evitarlo a aquel joven, notando que ahora un nuevo extraño le acompañaba. Éste tenía una actitud avasallante hacia el otro, quien respondía ante su persona encogido de hombros de una manera que le pareció exageradamente sumisa. El segundo hombre tomó al primero del brazo y lo obligó a pararse bruscamente mientras atendía su teléfono móvil, arrastrándolo junto a él. Sasuke prestó más atención a los rasgos del muchacho que había estado observando primero e hizo un descubrimiento que provocó que la desagradable escena de autoridad cobrara sentido.

El chico tenía una clara complexidad de hombre pero cierta delicadeza le remarcaba los rasgos, tenía una buena estatura y era delgado. Su peculiar y humilde belleza llamaba la atención de alguna que otra mirada a medida que la pareja caminaba y se perdía entre el gentío.

" _Un Omega."_

Sus pensamientos dieron un repentino vuelco y, mientras comenzaba a degustar su pedido, la filosofía social tomó el lugar al reflexionar.

Vivía en una sociedad donde la vida era demasiado cómoda para algunos, demasiado trivial para otros y demasiado injusta para terceros.

El mundo se regía por un sistema romboidal en el que en la punta superior se encontraba la elite, como él mismo, que gozaba de una calidad de vida excepcional y mantenían los altos cargos en general. Por debajo, y ocupando casi toda la sociedad restante, se encontraba la gente normal, con trabajos de menores cargos que los llevaban a tener un estilo de vida común. Y por último, en la punta inferior siendo un porcentaje bastante menor a comparación, se hallaban los despojos de la sociedad que vivían en una constante lucha para sobrevivir, viéndose obligados a permanecer firmes ante un régimen ridículo que no les aceptaba por sus condiciones.

Alfas, Betas y Omegas.

Él se sabía el protocolo habitual para cada estatus y, si bien estaba en desacuerdo en una larga lista de cosas, cumplía con las expectativas al saberse una figura internacionalmente reconocida. Aún así siempre que elegía los puestos de su personal lo hacía por sus cualidades y no por su posición en la jerarquía, provocando grandes disputas y disturbios dentro de la empresa que luego pasaban a ser carne fresca ante los escandalosos deseos de los medios. Era bastante problemático.

Haciendo el trabajo a un lado, en su vida cotidiana no tenía preferencias ni tratos especiales para con nadie, sólo un respeto hacia la persona ajena como símbolo de su buena educación y nada más. No importaba si eras Alfa, Beta u Omega, Sasuke Uchiha te trataría con la mismísima indiferencia de buenas a primeras.

Acabó su almuerzo sin prisa y estaba a punto de hacerle una señal a la muchacha para que le acercara la cuenta cuando en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil vio algo que llamó su completa atención.

La figura blanca de lo que parecía ser un zorro a formas geométricas con un pequeño moño decorándolo debajo y estampado sobre un fondo negro, había aparecido sin su consentimiento. Intentó desbloquearlo para acceder al inicio pero la imagen no se iba y tampoco le dejaba recurrir a los widgets. Sus ojos notaron que debajo del logo animal había algo escrito que entre su sorpresa había pasado por alto, éste rezaba:

 _ **Barrio Bunky**_ _ **ō 6-9-4. Piso 9, depto. 12 / 19:23 hs.**_

Y en su cabeza surgió la idea de que tal vez esa información era de suma importancia, por lo que tomó nota mental repitiéndolo en voz baja para grabárselo. Antes de que pudiera leer la dirección una tercera vez la imagen desapareció y la pantalla volvió a la normalidad.

Confundido y con la sensación escalofriante de sentirse observado, levantó la mano escribiendo en el aire dándole la señal a la moza de que deseaba la cuenta. Ella no tardó en aparecer con el papel sobre una pequeña bandeja pintada a mano, le echó un breve vistazo al precio final y depositó la tarjeta de crédito. La chica se retiró a hacer la transferencia mientras él se colocaba el abrigo y tomaba las pocas pertenencias con las que había salido. Pasó por caja, firmó y salió del local.

Marcó el número de su hermano mientras caminaba hacia el vehículo.

— _Sasuke, que coincidencia, justo estaba por llamarte_.

—Tú también recibiste ese mensaje, ¿no es así?

— _Sí, bastante espeluznante por cierto._

—¿A qué hora sales hoy?

— _Aún tengo que terminar unas cosas pero estaré a esa hora en ese lugar._

—Perfecto.

— _Nos vemos ahí entonces. Adiós._

—Adiós.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Itachi cerró con un firme impulso la puerta de su coche, examinando de arriba abajo el edificio frente a él, sintiéndose un poco decepcionado al comprobar la fachada común y aburrida de éste ante sus ojos acostumbrados a la lujosa cotidianeidad.

Cruzó la calle no sin antes mirar a ambos lados y se encontró a Sasuke que se recargaba en el tronco de un árbol de cerezo en flor, cruzado de brazos y con la mirada perdida en el firmamento. Cuando se vio a unos pasos de él sacó su teléfono y revisó el tiempo. Faltaban unos pocos minutos para la hora acordada.

—¿Qué clase de persona elige una hora de encuentro tan extraña?— escuchó quejarse a Sasuke mientras se adentraban en el edificio que, para asombro de ambos, tenía la puerta principal abierta.

Subieron al elevador e Itachi seleccionó el botón correspondiente, cuando las puertas se cerraron se volvió hacia el menor.

—Estos tipos suelen ser… especiales, por así decirlo.— dijo aprovechando la oportunidad para acomodarse el cabello usando los amplios espejos. —Debemos ser cuidados.

Las puertas se abrieron con un sonido indicando que habían llegado a destino, ambos bajaron y se adentraron en la oscuridad del pasillo. Mientras caminaban el mayor no pudo evitar que unos ligeros nervios le contrajeran el estómago.

Luego de tantos años de búsqueda implacable por fin habían encontrado una mísera pista, o al menos alguien que pudiese dárselas. Habían movido hilos y hablado con una cantidad innombrable de personas pero todos negaban ante la posible existencia de aquel que buscaban, pues el tema amenazaba con irrumpir la tranquilidad de las masas. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos desistiría, tenían un objetivo muy claro y habían jurado con sus vidas cumplirlo sin importar qué consecuencias les trajera éste.

La marcha se detuvo cuando se vieron parados frente a una puerta de color rojo opaco que llevaba el número doce grabado en la madera. Sasuke se adelantó y apretó el botón del timbre. Esperaron en silencio, cada uno con la vista fija en algún rincón hasta que la puerta se abrió y de detrás ella surgió un hombre.

Tenía el pelo castaño recogido en una corta coleta, vestía pantalones holgados y una camiseta negra de manga larga con cuello alto, sus pies estaban desnudos. Dentro de su persona lo único que destacaba era una cicatriz que le atravesaba el tabique de la nariz y una expresión gentil que remarcaba su rostro.

Luego de darles una rápida examinada, el hombre hizo una reverencia invitándolos a pasar.

—Joven Itachi, joven Sasuke, los estábamos esperando. Por favor, adelante.

Los hermanos se miraron extrañados al escuchar que el hombre desconocido los llamaba por sus respectivos nombres, pero al ver que éste persistía con su reverencia se animaron a entrar. Dentro los recibió una sala de estar de un tamaño proporcional y decorada con buen gusto. Un sillón amplio y dos pequeños alrededor de una mesa ratona ocupaban el centro, los muebles modernos y bien pintados tenían plantas trepadoras enredándolos y las paredes neutras contrastaban con las cortinas de un extenso ventanal que bañaba la habitación con la luz nostálgica del ocaso.

Su anfitrión pasó a su lado cruzando el living hasta llegar a una puerta en el otro lado de la habitación y, antes de perderse por el marco, se volvió a ellos señalándoles vagamente la estancia.

—Por favor, pónganse cómodos.

El pelilargo fue el primero en acomodarse a su antojo, comprobando la comodidad del estar. Sasuke resignó su actitud frívola y acabó sentándose junto al otro, inspeccionando el lugar un poco más a fondo. Comprobó que no había adornos de ningún tipo más que unas lámparas de papel naranja chillón acomodadas en diferentes lugares, no habían fotos ni objetos que dieran el aura habitual a una casa. Sus ojos recayeron en la puerta por la que había desaparecido el desconocido y enderezó la espalda cuando oyó unos pasos aproximándose, segundos después ésta se abrió.

Un segundo hombre apareció, más joven que el primero y con un aspecto peculiar e interesante para estudiar.

De rasgos infantilmente apagados y complexidad bien formada pero poco trabajada, se adentraba en la sala con paso aireado. Tenía el cabello revuelto de un fuerte color rubio que resaltaba los ojos redondos de un color zafiro que a Sasuke le parecieron salidos de un cuento. Ocupó uno de los sillones simples que se hallaba enfrentado, sentándose de una manera peculiar al juntar las plantas de sus pies y cubrirse los dedos con las manos. Le faltaba el calcetín derecho. Torció la cabeza y preguntó:

—¿Qué hora es?

Itachi, algo descolocado, consultó su celular.

—Las siete y veintiséis.— respondió.

El chico se llevó un índice a la boca y mordisqueó la uña, sus ojos permanecieron fijos en algún punto de la habitación.

—¿Entonces les gusta el veintiséis?

El menor miró a su hermano sin entender en absoluto lo que el otro había cuestionado y se perdió aún más cuando el pelilargo le devolvió la misma expresión.

—¿Perdón…?— se animó a hablar de nuevo el mayor, rogando haber escuchado mal.

—En mi mensaje puse la hora 19:23 pero nos encontramos a las 19:26. ¿Es porque prefieren el seis antes que el tres? ¿O dividen el seis y lo forman con dos tres?, ¿Es así como se complementan?

Bien, la situación había comenzado de alguna manera… extraña. Ninguno de los Uchiha tenía la menor idea de cómo continuar con el hilo de la conversación y el ambiente se tornaba incómodo. Sasuke intentó descifrar algún significado oculto tras las palabras del rubio pero solo encontró incoherencia por lo que permaneció callado, mientras Itachi hacía amagues para replicar pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Antes de que el joven pudiese preguntarles alguna otra cosa, el hombre castaño apareció y se paró con los brazos en jarra.

—Preséntate como es debido.— lo regañó con un tono de voz severo.

El muchacho lo miró de soslayo sin parecer muy contento ante la petición. Volvió a apresar las puntas de sus pies con las manos y se apoyó en el respaldo.

—Mi nombre es Naruto.— dijo de una manera demasiado despreocupada y señaló al que lo acompañaba. —Él es Iruka. Y ustedes son Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha.

Los hermanos se miraron en silencio una vez más. La persona que tenían en frente era sin duda… peculiar.

—¿Vienen a jugar?— inquirió el de ojos celestes sin cambiar un ápice de su semblante inexpresivo. Otra pregunta fuera de lugar.

—Vinimos a contratar tus habilidades, Naruto.— el más grande adoptó una actitud seria que disimulaba entender lo que el chico decía, entrelazó los dedos sobre su regazo.

Una ceja rubia se alzó e Iruka se retiró de la habitación al instante.

—Mis servicios son exclusivos para el gobierno.— respondió con un desliz de coherencia.

—Lo sabemos, pero llegamos hasta ti con la intención de comprar tu información.

Sasuke observaba atento la situación, por lo pronto encontraba innecesario hablar ya que ambos tenían las mismas opiniones e intenciones. Vio a Naruto removerse en su asiento y entendió con ello que estaba procesando la petición, rodó los ojos en torno a la habitación, se revolvió los mechones y acabó recargando el rostro en su mano derecha que se sostenía sobre el apoyabrazos. Una lenta sonrisa torcida le curvó las comisuras, no tenía gracia alguna.

—Quiero que sepan que no será nada fácil encontrarle.— admitió de una manera que los Uchiha sintieron que les leía el pensamiento, a lo que ambos no pudieron evitar que los ojos se les abrieran como platos. La sonrisa del otro se ensanchó al ver la esperada reacción y se puso de pie con un salto bastante ágil, caminó en círculos mientras se explicaba. —Fugaku Uchiha. Uno de los asesinos más crueles y despiadados buscados en el país que, casualmente, es el progenitor de mis dos invitados. Mis dos invitados no son menos que los dueños actuales de la imponente empresa primaria que sustenta internacionalmente el mercado de nanotecnología llamada Sharingan Co.— el joven rubio daba vueltas animadas por el lugar acompañando sus palabras y deleitándose con los rostros desencajados por la sorpresa de los otros dos hombre que escuchaban su discurso con atención. —Y que sobre sus espaldas cargan con un oscuro pasado y un fuerte sentimiento de odio, ¿me equivoco?

Sasuke tragó grueso intentando manejar su actitud para que su estupefacción no se le notara, pero fue en vano. En su mente las palabras se repetían haciéndole eco en las paredes del subconsciente y despertando el sentimiento voraz que lo consumía sin piedad cada día, distinguiendo el fuego abrasador del rencor quemarle por dentro. El nombre de _esa_ persona llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser rememorando el olor a sangre y las náuseas que le daban vuelta el estómago. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que aquel muchacho estuviese sacando a la luz los secretos más oscuros de él y su hermano con el desinterés de quien comenta el clima?

Naruto frenó de golpe su revoloteo, parándose frente al ventanal dándoles la espalda a los pelinegros que permanecían en un silencio sepulcral.

—No es algo de lo que me guste alardear pero… soy un profesional. He escuchado peticiones ambiciosas y podridas de burócratas de todo tipo, una más aburrida que la otra. Siempre con la codicia distintiva del ser humano detrás de sus acciones, nublándoles la cordura. Son ineptos con un poder inestable que se alimenta y crece a consta de su corrupción… me repugnan.— escupió, el tono de voz helado fue pintado con indignación. Giró sobre los talones y se sentó en la mesita ratona que hacía de centro del estar para acercarse a ambos jóvenes, invadiéndoles su espacio personal cuando se acercó para examinarlos bien de cerca. —Pero me temo que estos ojos negros son diferentes a cualquier cosa que haya visto antes. Díganme, mis invitados, ¿hasta qué punto puedo divertirme con su obsesión?

 _Continuará…_

 ** _HYG~¤~¤~¤~HYG_** ** _~¤~¤~¤~HYG_** ** _~¤~¤~¤~HYG_**

 _¡Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí!_

 _Bien, ésta es una nueva idea que me surgió hace unos días, es algo extraña pero la veo prometedora. Aún tengo indefinido la cantidad de capítulos pero sí sé que estos van a ser cortos y concisos como el que acaban de leer, así puedo tener un ritmo de actualización más constante y no dejarlos esperando un mes._

 _Me estoy comiendo las uñas rogando porque les guste la idea, ya que aquí Naruto será algo demente y psicópata mientras que Sasuke, entre su frialdad e indiferencia, es una persona precisa de negocios pero con más humanidad que el rubio. E Itachi... bueno, el es perfecto._

 _¡Espero con muchas ansias sus reviews! Prometo esta vez no desaparecer~_

 _Muchas gracias por leer._

 _»"No existe ningún gran genio sin un toque de demencia."_ _«_

 _ **HotaRu YaOiGirL**_


	3. El negro y el número tres

**_Datos:_**

 _ **✖ Título:** "Anonymous"_

 ** _✖ Autor:_** _HotaRu YaOiGirL_

 ** _✖ Advertencias:_** Slash/Yaoi - AU - groserías - OoC- escenas perturbadoras - la siempre presente falta de ortografía...

 ** _✖ Parejas:_** Sasuke&Naruto / Itachi&Deidara

 ** _✖ Disclaimer:_** Por mucho que patalee, grite y llore, los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Hago esto por puro goce y diversión personal combinada con un poco de ocio. Sin fines de lucro, claro está.

 ** _~¤~¤~¤~ Anonymous ~¤~¤~¤~_**

 ** _El negro y el número tres._**

Sasuke e Itachi permanecieron en silencio, intentando mantener la compostura. Los ojos celestes escudriñaban minuciosamente cada ínfima reacción, impasibles, y un brillo desquiciado denotaba el interés de su dueño. Se apartó al no conseguir respuesta alguna, tomó asiento de nuevo e indagó recreando su pregunta:

—Si por azares del destino yo conociera el paradero de su amado padre, ¿qué harían ustedes?— la burla sonó tan evidente y altanera que fue lo suficiente para arrancar a los Uchiha de su estupor.

—Él no es nuestro padre, no te atrevas a decirlo ni pronunciar su nombre de nuevo.— dijo Sasuke con veneno en su voz, su paciencia estaba llegando al límite con tanto juego estúpido.

El rubio vislumbró la perfecta oportunidad para picarlo un poco más, ese moreno tenía las reacciones más interesantes.

—¿Por qué no? Se nota a leguas que le tienes un gran aprecio.

El menor de los hermanos estalló en furia y se puso de pie violentamente, quitándose con un golpe la mano de Itachi del brazo quien lo había tomado para intentar calmarlo, pero no logró retenerlo. Llegó hasta Naruto y lo asió del cuello de su camiseta hasta acercar sus rostros a una corta distancia, los ojos se le habían afilado como dos dagas que descuartizaban con rabia cada fracción del joven quien ahora le respondía el atento gesto con una sutil sonrisa.

—Estoy harto de tus juegos, niño. Cierra el pico y solo dinos lo que queremos escuchar.— le susurró amenazante.

Las miradas de ambos chocaron compenetrándose, una cargada de antipatía y la otra permanecía atenta, examinadora. Sasuke sintió un cosquilleo recorrerle el cuerpo pero lo ignoró por completo, había algo en esos pedazos de cielo que le estaban despertando una profunda intriga, un misterio sombrío y una sensualidad inexplicable se desprendían de ellos. Ese chico era una extraña amenaza y podía jurar que aunque él no lo llegase a comprender, algo se escondía bajo esos irises. Los nervios se le dispararon cuando sintió una de las manos del otro aproximarse a su cara, permaneció atento pero lo dejó hacer hasta que los dedos de Naruto tomaron con gentileza uno de los mechones de su cabello.

—Vaya… es más sedoso de lo que pensé.

A Sasuke se le dislocó la mandíbula, ¡ese maldito niñato estaba jugando con él! ¡Iba a golpearlo hasta arrancarle palabras coherentes y verlo de rodillas disculparse por hacerle perder el tiempo! Estaba a punto de acomodarle las ideas al rubio con una buena tunda cuando el pelilargo lo tomó del hombro, desviando su atención.

—¿Entonces sí sabes dónde está?— preguntó Itachi con una tranquilidad que desencajaba en el momento.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, ahora su rostro lucía una expresión de inocencia.

—No exactamente.— dijo y, de repente, se vio lanzado con un movimiento brusco al sillón donde antes estaba sentado y su caída fue secundada por la voz de su agresor.

—¡Suficiente!— gruñó Sasuke volviéndose para salir del apartamento. —Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, Itachi. Me largo.— antes de voltearse le dedicó una última mirada asesina al de ojos celestes.

Se dirigió a la puerta hecho una furia, demasiado cegado por el enojo para conservar su dignidad y la tranquilidad que diariamente le caracterizaba. El tema, junto a la desquiciante personalidad de aquel desconocido habían acabado por colmarle la paciencia.

—¡Gusto en conocerte!— respondió el otro carcajeándose al escuchar el fuerte portazo que el Uchiha dio en respuesta. Se agarró el estomago intentando calmar las risas que le salían de la garganta sin ser contenidas, luego de unos segundos estas cesaron dejándole los lagrimales húmedos. —Qué divertido ´dattebayo…

El cuarto se sumió en silencio y sólo entonces Naruto recapacitó en que aún le quedaba un invitado en la casa, ya había jugado con uno, ahora le faltaba el otro. El moreno mayor le observaba cruzado de brazos con una penetrante mirada de interrogación que se le antojó demasiado absorbente y en su mente se prendió una bombilla.

—Tengo entendido que tú fuiste el que peor la pasó.— comentó con una mueca torcida, algo le decía que las burlas no funcionarían con la persona que tenía en frente, aún así lo provocó y largó un suspiro cargado de cinismo. —Debe haber sido difícil.

—Sasuke es joven aún y le falta experiencia para entender un ápice de las mentes como tú.— reflexionó ignorándolo y desviando los ojos para apreciar los últimos rastros del atardecer, su comentario fue cargado con tal respeto que el rubio torció el gesto. —¿Tienes un precio en mente?

—Me gustan los números… pero no el dinero.— le aclaró. —Prefiero condiciones más interesantes. ¿Qué tanto de tu juicio estarías dispuesto a perder?

El negro y el azul se encontraron, la tensión del ambiente era casi palpable pero ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a desviar la mirada. Itachi era cuidadoso con sus actos ya que cualquier descuido era aprovechado por el retorcido joven que disfrutaba forzar los límites. Al final, las comisuras se le curvaron y una sonrisa calmada acompañó su respuesta:

—Lo que sea necesario.

 _ **oOoOoOo**_

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, el eco de los pasos desfiló de aquí para allá, su hermano había llegado. Suspiró al rememorar la patética escena que había montado horas atrás, poniéndose en ridículo él solo al dejarse llevar por un palabrerío demente y sin sentido. Pero simplemente no lo pudo evitar, el arrebato de sentimientos fue tan fuerte que le anuló la cordura, había estado en reuniones con personas mucho más intimidantes que el muchacho rubio y con el poder suficiente para atemorizar a cualquier existencia pero su serenidad nunca le había traicionado de aquella forma. Esos ojos, esa actitud… le recordaban con crueldad la noche de sus pesadillas, pero estos parecían cargarse una historia mucho más perturbadora de lo que imaginaba.

Se pasó la mano por los cabellos para apartárselos de la cara, recostándose y ocupando todo el largo del sillón, su cuerpo le pesaba y la cabeza le palpitaba. Cerró los ojos al ver que el otro tomaba asiento levantándole los pies y acomodándolos sobre su regazo.

—Tienes pinta de estar pensando de más.— lo escuchó decir, había un rastro de preocupación en sus palabras. —Te dije que tipos como él son difíciles de tratar.

Sasuke gruñó en respuesta e Itachi continuó su monólogo.

—No quería decírtelo, pensé en ir a hablar yo solo pero sabía que después te ibas a enojar. Mañana iré a confirmar si puedo cerrar algún trato con él, ¿puedes cubrirme en la oficina?

El menor se reincorporó un poco, apoyándose sobre los codos para mirarlo con mala cara.

—Eres un idiota, siempre intentas hacer todo solo.— lo reemprendió de malhumor. —Iré yo aunque tenga que aguantarme las ganas de ahorcarlo.

El pelilargo miró entretenido como su hermano se rascaba la nuca frenéticamente, desde hace años había adoptado esa maña cuando se ponía irritable, recordaba lo adorable que se veía al hacer eso de niño. Vio que Sasuke conservaba el marcado ceño fruncido que parecía no querer abandonarle el rostro y le sumaba más años de los que ya tenía, decidió molestarlo un poco.

—¿Qué te pareció?— divagó con una sonrisa y tono de voz que hicieron al menor poner los ojos en blanco, el doble sentido de la pregunta no se pasaba por alto.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Es un psicópata.

—Sí, pero nadie, sin contarme a mí, te ha hecho saltar de esa forma. Admítelo.— la sonrisa de burla se ensanchó.

—Deja de decir estupideces, Itachi.— le reprochó hastiado pero la expresión de su rostro cambió y lo acribilló con la mirada cuando sintió que la mano del mayor le apresaba un tobillo.

—Entonces tendré que sacártelo a la fuerza.

Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse con agilidad por la planta del pie desnudo de Sasuke quien ahora hacía un esfuerzo impresionante para no ceder al juego infantil del otro, conservando su semblante feroz. Las cosquillas aumentaron hasta que no pudo resistirlo más y estalló en una mezcla de carcajadas y maldiciones mientras pateaba el aire intentando zafarse del agarre desesperadamente.

—¡Suel… suéltame… imbécil!— su cuerpo se convulsionaba entre risas que intentaba ahogar para mantener su seriedad pero estas salían sin que pudiese evitarlo.

—¡Anda, dilo! ¡Me gustan rubios y dementes!— exclamó Itachi esquivando algún que otro golpe a su cara riendo también, contagiado. Al final terminó recibiendo una patada de lleno en el abdomen que hizo soltarlo, pasando a sobarse el estómago mientras Sasuke aprovechaba su debilidad y le daba otro porrazo en la cabeza.

—Maldito idiota inmaduro, como hagas eso de nuevo te mataré.— lo amenazó dispuesto a pegarle una vez más pero al verlo encogido por el dolor cedió su último ataque.

El mayor retomó su posición frotándose despacio los lugares maltratados, había olvidado lo fuerte que podía llegar a golpear su hermano. Se enderezó sobre la comodidad de los almohadones y se auto felicitó cuando vio que la frustración y tensión del otro se esfumaban de a poco, aunque no lo admitiera ni muerto a veces Sasuke necesitaba un poco de inmadurez para calmarle esa actitud frívola que siempre tenía.

—Pero tú también lo sentiste, ¿no es así?

Sasuke lo miró de reojo y permaneció en silencio. Claro que lo había sentido por eso desde el principio se había visto tan descolocado, si lo pensaba algo como ello era legalmente imposible aunque también dudaba porque sus sentidos como Alfa nunca fallaban. Resultaba confuso e irritante, con solo pensar que mañana debía verlo de nuevo se le hacía desagradable. Todo fuera para cumplir su objetivo y demostrarle a su hermano que también podía ponerle parte de la carga sobre sus hombros pues odiaba que el otro persistiera en hacer todo solo, aceptaba y agradecía que lo cuidase ya que era un trato mutuo como familia pero la realidad era que había crecido y el niño que se escondía a espaldas de su hermano había desaparecido. Se paró y le dijo:

—Mis horarios y documentos están arreglados por lo que dispongo de más tiempo libre que tú, yo iré mañana.— anticipó cualquier réplica del otro volteándose y haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto. —Hay sopa de miso y unas verduras cocidas en el refrigerador por si tienes hambre. Buenas noches.

Y sin más desapareció rumbo a su habitación.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El frío de la mañana le calaba los huesos como si intentara alimentarse de ellos, aceleró el paso hasta la entrada del lujoso e inmenso edificio que se erguía con prepotencia en medio de una manzana repleta de árboles bien podados y césped de un saludable color lima. Al verse dentro fue recibido con mucho respeto por las recepcionistas que le informaron que su secretaria aguardaba por él en la puerta del elevador, les agradeció sin mucho entusiasmo y siguió su marcha. Identificó los llamativos cabellos rosas y se adentró en el ascensor siendo secundado por la chica que terminaba una llamada telefónica, ella se volvió hacia su jefe inspeccionándolo de arriba abajo con sus ojos jade.

—Te he dicho miles de veces que dejes de desvelarte por las noches, la empresa depende de ese cerebro tuyo que parece no tener descanso.— lo regañó dándole tres golpecitos en la sien con la lapicera que tenía en mano, las ojeras de Sasuke parecían tatuadas debajo de sus ojos. —¿Qué es lo que pasa? Últimamente luces terrible.

—Gracias.— respondió con sarcasmo, ya le estaban reprendiendo de buenas a primeras y le resultaba insoportable. —Y tú todavía tienes ese gusto terrible para maquillarte.— contraatacó sin responder a la pregunta de Sakura, comenzando a caminar por el pasillo cuando las puertas frente a él se abrieron deslizándose, su mirada se perdió en las paredes de vidrio que otorgaban una vista impresionante. Antes de abrir la puerta de su oficina se volvió hacia la muchacha que se puso atenta. —Tráeme los papeles que dejé ayer en sala Doc.3 y los contratos de la compañía Hyuuga Inc. que tiene Karin guardados, también hazme el favor y dile a los de Asuntos Internos que para fin de semana quiero el proyecto de Osaka terminado sin excusas, la junta ya no puede seguir esperando. Reprograma la reunión con los directivos y excúsales diciendo que me encuentro enfermo; hoy me tomaré la hora del almuerzo de dos a tres y media, quiero el especial diario del restaurante de la esquina.— entró en la habitación escuchando los trazos veloces que hacia la chica al anotar todo lo que había dicho. —Y un…

—Expreso doble sin azúcar.— lo cortó la pelirosa guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo simpática, luego se dio la vuelta y se fue apresurada.

Sasuke pasó toda la mañana y gran parte del mediodía bajo una montaña interminable de trabajo, firmando contratos, rechazando trabajos, aprobando proyectos, revisando documentos y un sinfín de cosas más. Las horas se le pasaron como minutos al verse inmerso dentro de los montones de papeles que se acumulaban en su escritorio. El reloj marcó las dos de la tarde y se estiró en la silla para aflojar los músculos que se le habían petrificado por la posición que se halló durante horas. Estaba a punto de levantarse para ir al baño cuando su teléfono celular sonó, en la pantalla leyó el nombre de su hermano. Apretó el botón verde.

—¿Qué quieres?

— _Hola Sasuke, ¿cómo estás? Pues yo bien, aquí nadando entre carpetas e informes que amenazan con matarme, gracias por preguntar eres muy amable._

El susodicho puso los ojos en blanco por la evidente socarronería en las palabras del otro.

—Itachi…— se masajeó los ojos intentando conservar la paciencia. —Vivimos juntos, trabajamos en el mismo edificio, te veo la cara todos y cada uno de los malditos días de mi vida… veo innecesario a estas alturas preguntarte cómo demonios estás cada vez que me llamas para sacarme de quicio.

La risotada al otro lado de la línea no hizo más que hinchar la vena en su frente que parecía a punto de explotar.

— _¿Todavía tienes planeado ir hoy?_

—Sí.

— _¿A qué hora?_

—La misma de ayer, supongo. ¿Por qué?

— _Porque olvidé decirte algo importante…_ —escuchó que su hermano buscaba algo y permanecía en silencio unos segundos antes de decirle:— _Ayer, antes de irme del apartamento, Naruto me dijo:_ _ **"a las oportunidades les gusta rodear los cincos con un ocho atrás y un uno delante."**_

—¿Y qué demonios significa eso?

— _Estuve pensándolo un largo tiempo y si escribes dos cincos con un uno delante y un ocho atrás obtienes el número 1558… o la hora 15:58_

Sasuke bufó.

—Es todo un fenómeno.

— _Digamos que ve la vida cotidiana de una forma diferente._

—Es un psicópata.

— _Sí, pero ¿quién mejor para encontrar un psicópata que otro?_

-…

Cortó la llamada sin querer admitir que Itachi tenía un buen punto. Ninguno de los dos podía llegar a imaginar cómo o qué cosas pensaba _esa_ persona ni la manera en la que tenía de manejarse actualmente, por lo que de cierto modo se les hacía casi imposible encontrarlo por sus propios medios.

Marcó un número y le avisó a Sakura que saldría después del almuerzo.

 _ **oOoOoOo**_

Respiró hondo mientras esperaba a que le abriesen la puerta, reuniendo toda la serenidad que le fue posible, aclarando sus pensamientos y reforzando su autocontrol. Luego de unos segundos Iruka abrió y lo recibió con una sonrisa amable invitándolo a pasar sin decir palabra alguna. Se vio de nuevo en aquella extraña sala de estar que le provocaba un sentimiento de… no podía explicarlo, ¿tranquilidad? No lo sabía pero no admitiría que le gustara estar allí. Sus ojos rondaron la habitación hasta toparse con el joven rubio quien permanecía atento a la pantalla del computador portátil que tenía en su regazo mientras se mordía tan fuerte la uña del meñique que el Uchiha podía escuchar la fricción con los dientes. El castaño carraspeó y Naruto levantó la vista.

—Tengo hambre.— dijo e Iruka se retiró siendo escudriñado por los ojos azules hasta que desapareció por la puerta al otro extremo del lugar, sólo entonces miró al pelinegro. —¿Tú tienes hambre?

—Estoy bien, gracias.— rechazó.

Naruto sonrió y con un gesto le indicó que se sentara para luego tipiar algo a una velocidad sorprendente. Sasuke obedeció esperando en silencio a que el muchacho terminara con lo suyo. Instantes después hizo a un lado el aparato y dirigió su atención a su concurrente.

—Tu hermano tienen un buen sentido para los acertijos.

Sasuke procuró tomar el comentario como un cumplido ajeno, viéndose un poco menos sorprendido por las divagaciones curiosas del rubio. Hizo un leve silencio en el que pensó cómo debería abarcar la conversación y optó por dejarse llevar por la imaginación.

—De niño, Itachi solía sentarse horas con libros de ingenio.— comentó ocultando la presión en el pecho que le provocaba rememorar viejos tiempos.

Naruto se removió en el lugar algo distraído, arrugando el borde de su camisa en un enredo de dedos y tela mientras sus ojos pasaban desde sus propias manos hacia el rostro del Uchiha. Sasuke encarnó una ceja haciendo el esfuerzo de entender el comportamiento permaneciendo callado y preparándose mentalmente para un siguiente comentario.

La mirada del rubio se quedó en sus manos y los ojos se le abrieron con sorpresa de repente, como si hubiese descubierto algo impresionante en la piel de sus extremidades. Las movió examinándolas y volteándolas una y otra vez, pasando desde la palma hasta el dorso.

Palma, dorso. Palma, dorso.

Se detuvo, revisó cada falange con dedicación y volvió a poner su atención en el pelinegro. Sasuke se enderezó en su asiento cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al notar los fríos azules sobre su persona, una sensación de cosquilleo le invadía el estómago.

—Entonces…— comenzó a decir al ver que el otro no daba indicios de preguntarle nada, cruzó una pierna por encima de la otra. —¿Sí conoces a _esa_ persona?

—Lo conozco pero no lo conozco.— le respondió Naruto, se cruzó de brazos en un gesto pensativo e infantil. —Me gustan sus obras de arte aunque no esté de acuerdo con la manera en que ve las cosas, es demasiado aterrador para la gente. La sociedad sólo necesita un golpe por la espalda que le acomode las ideas, no un lienzo manchado de rojo cadmio.

Sasuke analizó palabra por palabra intuyendo que cada una tenía un significado más profundo de lo que creía y que el muchacho frente a él, de alguna u otra forma, le había revelado algo importante pero que no llegaba a entender entre tanto disparate. Su mente repasó tres palabras que lo hicieron sentir inquieto: _"Obras de arte"._ ¿Acaso veía Naruto los homicidios sanguinarios de Fugaku como obras de arte? ¿O sólo se trataba de alguna extraña metáfora? No lo entendió pero por un momento el cinismo del rubio lo asustó. Aún así logró calmarse y dejar su mente en blanco, si quería obtener la ayuda de Naruto lo primero que debía hacer era acostumbrarse a esa retorcida personalidad que tenía hasta que pudiese entender lo suficiente cómo funcionaba la cabeza del joven hacker. Quería… no, tenía que ser capaz de manejar y afrontar la situación, por fin habían logrado dar con la persona más apropiada y no dejaría que la oportunidad se le escapara.

—¿Tienes idea de cómo encontrarlo?— se limitó a preguntar.

—Quizá… depende de lo que reciba yo a cambio.

—Itachi me dijo que no es el dinero lo que te interesa.

—Eso es cierto.— le agregó énfasis a su confirmación al asentir tres veces.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?

Naruto cerró los ojos como si estuviera estudiando algo en su cabeza hasta que una sonrisa afloró en su cara y se puso de pie enérgicamente, se acercó al pelinegro avanzando con pasos que se mezclaban entre una danza alegre y acabó sentándose en el apoyabrazos del sillón individual donde se encontraba acomodado el otro. Aproximó su rostro hasta casi hacer chocar la punta de ambas narices y su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver que el Uchiha no se apartaba para recuperar su espacio personal que de un momento a otro le había invadido.

—¿Cuál es tu número favorito, Sasuke?

El nombrado, sin pensarlo mucho ya que no le veía caso, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—Tres.

El rubio se apartó un poco y formó dicho número con sus dedos, levantando el pulgar, el índice y el medio, mostrándoselos luego como si buscara la confirmación del otro quien asintió en respuesta.

—Entonces yo tenía razón… el color negro y el tres son amigos.— reflexionó. —Quiero eso. Quiero tres cosas tuyas pero quiero que sean especiales. Son cosas, pero pueden no ser materiales y quiero que me las des cuando yo te lo pida. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero?

Sasuke no pasó desapercibido el tono de urgencia que el otro empleaba cuando repetía " _quiero"_ como si se tratara de la petición desesperada de un niño, siendo ello lo que lo incentivó a aceptar la propuesta. Había visto un matiz de angustia en los ojos azules que no pudo ignorar, tal vez el rubio era más humano de lo que creía. Se paró y puso la mano derecha en el respaldar del sillón a modo de sostén cuando se inclinó hacia Naruto, viéndose este último atrapado con el cuerpo corpulento del pelinegro.

—¿Nos ayudarás si acepto tus condiciones?

—Los ayudaré si aceptas mis condiciones.— repitió afirmando.

—Entonces está hecho.— dijo y se separó para volverse hacia la puerta de entrada. —Vendré aquí cuatro veces a la semana hasta que terminemos de aclarar algunos aspectos, puedes elegir el horario que más prefieras para recibirme. Tengo entendido que contactarme no te será un problema, lo único que pido es sin acertijos.— y se retiró luego de recibir en respuesta la risita divertida del otro.

En el elevador sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y tipió un mensaje mientras sentía una sensación en su pecho que no pudo ponerle nombre. Abandonó el edificio pensando en todo el trabajo que le quedaba aún por hacer, procurando olvidar lo que le provocaba el tener cerca el cuerpo de Naruto.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Itachi avistó al hombre por el que esperaba a unos metros y levantó el brazo para indicarle que se acercara, éste llegó y se sentó junto a él en la banca. Sonrió al verlo desperezarse y soltar quejidos lastimeros cuando las vértebras le tronaron al estirarse.

—Se está poniendo viejo, señor ministro.— lo picó con voz mordaz.

El otro lo miró empequeñeciendo su único ojo visible, el pelilargo pudo adivinar le expresión de desagrado que tendría debajo de la máscara negra.

—No es mi culpa ser una persona normal que envejece como tal, a diferencia de ti y tu condenada genética perfecta.

—Me halaga.— rió Itachi. —Gracias por venir a pesar de que estás ocupado, Kakashi.— le comentó regresando a la informalidad habitual.

—Cualquier excusa es buena para zafarme del trabajo.— respondió con tal indiferencia y naturalidad, que el Uchiha se preguntó cómo el país seguía en pie todavía con semejante espécimen manejando los altos cargos. —Puedo hacerme una idea pero, ¿de qué querías hablar?

El pelinegro no se sorprendió ante la perspicacia del otro, conocía a Hatake Kakashi desde que tenía razón y la agudeza para entender las cosas con rapidez siempre fue lo que lo caracterizó. Largó un suspiro con el fin de despejar la mente de cualquier preocupación.

—Fuimos a hablar con Naruto.

—¿Fuimos?— preguntó inquisidor, se removió en el asiento y sus cabellos plateados se acomodaron con una brisa pasajera. —Recuerdo haberte dicho que no sería bueno para Sasuke.

Itachi asintió compungido, entrelazando los dedos para descargar la tensión que le había vuelto al cuerpo.

—Si iba solo y luego le contaba todo lo que ocurrió seguro se molestaría, así que decidí llevarlo conmigo.— explicó como si el peliplata le estuviese regañando. —Aunque él insista de que puede ayudarme y hacer las cosas solo…

—Y tiene razón.— lo cortó. —Itachi, Sasuke es una persona audaz con muchas capacidades, es fuerte, ha manejado y maneja situaciones que para personas de su edad resultarían imposibles. Tanto como tú, él es un Alfa excepcional.— la voz de Kakashi sonaba cansina, estaba teniendo un deja vú otra vez, pues sus conversaciones parecían siempre tomar el mismo rumbo. —Déjalo vivir.

El Uchiha desvió la mirada algo avergonzado, sabía que tenía una fuerte tara de sobreprotección hacia su hermano menor pero simplemente no lo podía evitar, siempre buscaría lo mejor para él. Aunque también sabía que ponerle las cosas servidas en bandeja de plata a Sasuke no le ayudaría a resolver sus futuros problemas, sólo lo entorpecería y lo haría pendiente de su persona.

—¿Cómo les fue con Naruto?— indagó viendo que Itachi parecía a punto de sumergirse en otra de sus profundas reflexiones filosóficas.

—Es más inestable de lo que pensé.— respondió mirándolo. —Pero eso no quita que sea una mente maestra, como bien me has dicho.

—Todo lo contrario, el desequilibrio y la locura parecen ser su cable a tierra. Está tan cuerdo que resulta ser demasiado peligroso...— afirmó Kakashi pero al ver el rostro confundido de su acompañante, agregó: —¿Recuerdas el incidente de hace cuatro años?

—Claro que lo recuerdo, como olvidarlo si el país se paró durante días pero, ¿qué tiene eso que ver?

Hatake se acercó al pelinegro mirando de soslayo alrededor de ellos, como si estuviese asegurándose de que nadie más escuchara su conversación. La seriedad en el rostro cubierto se podía notar aún entre la tela negra e Itachi supo que la conversación había dado un vuelco repentino.

—No fue externo, ni internacional… lo hizo alguien dentro del país.

—¿Qué…?— dijo incrédulo y descolocado por completo, ese tipo de confesiones no se hacían en la banca de un parque repleto de gente. —¿Un grupo de revolucionarios?

Kakashi negó leve con la cabeza y levantó el dedo índice indicando un número. A Itachi se le heló la sangre.

—Estamos hablando de un mounstro.

—Estamos hablando de una persona con una capacidad cerebral nunca antes vista.— corrigió el peliplata. —Por sus crímenes era inevitable que acabaran encerrándolo para aislarlo pero yo me encargué de persuadir al Gabinete entero para hacer uso de sus cualidades, ya que en ese entonces él era menor de edad… Fue agotador hacerlos entrar en razón.

El pelilargo se dejó caer hacia delante, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y hundiendo sus dedos entre los mechones de cabello, estaba atónito.

—No lo puedo creer… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Sabía que Naruto trabajaba para ti y pensé que se trataba de un niño nerd con potencial, pero nada más.

—No te lo dije porque eres lo suficientemente precavido para tomar medidas que nunca te llevarán hacia delante, Itachi. Sé que tanto tú como tu hermano tienen una ambición por la que viven y comparto y respeto su determinación, pero en algún punto yo no podré ayudarles. Tienen que acabar con este problema de una vez o consumirá cada minuto de sus vidas, y para ello debes tomar medidas drásticas, te guste o no.— no lo estaba regañando ni le estaba imponiendo ideas en absoluto, se trataba de un consejo junto a la preocupación usual de un amigo de la infancia. Ver a los hermanos Uchiha consumirse por el odio estaba volviéndolo loco. —Naruto vive bajo mi ojo y yo controlo cada una de sus acciones, no te negaré que es arriesgado pero una vez que entras en confianza resulta ser alguien fascinante.

Estaba a punto de gritarle una larga sarta de barbaridades por haberlo engañado cuando su celular vibró y en la pantalla leyó el mensaje que menos deseaba recibir en esos momentos. Se llevó una mano a la frente para intentar calmarse y reprimir las ganas de querer mudarse de continente. La risa de Kakashi a su lado no lo ayudó.

—Al parecer ya no tienes opción.— le dijo y rió de nuevo cuando el pelinegro apretó el aparato con fuerza. —Tengo que regresar al trabajo, nos vemos.

Vio como Hatake se paraba y comenzaba a alejarse saludándolo con la mano vagamente, frunció el entrecejo pensando que después se encargaría de él. Volvió sus ojos a la pantalla y leyó el texto de Sasuke por segunda vez:

" _ **Naruto ha aceptado."**_

 _Continuará..._

 ** _HYG~¤~¤~¤~HYG_** ** _~¤~¤~¤~HYG_** ** _~¤~¤~¤~HYG_**

 _¡Hasta aquí llega! Espero les haya gustado, de a poco la historia va tomando color._

 _¿Comentarios, consejos, ideas? ¡Los espero con ansias!_

 _Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo._

 _»"No existe ningún gran genio sin un toque de demencia."_ _«_

 _ **HotaRu YaOiGirL**_


	4. De juguetes desquiciados

**_Datos:_**

 _ **✖ Título:** "Anonymous"_

 ** _✖ Autor:_** _HotaRu YaOiGirL_

 ** _✖ Advertencias:_** Slash/Yaoi - AU - groserías - OoC- escenas perturbadoras - la siempre presente falta de ortografía...

 ** _✖ Parejas:_** Sasuke&Naruto / Itachi&Deidara

 ** _✖ Disclaimer:_** Por mucho que patalee, grite y llore, los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Hago esto por puro goce y diversión personal combinada con un poco de ocio. Sin fines de lucro, claro está.

 ** _~¤~¤~¤~ Anonymous ~¤~¤~¤~_**

 ** _De juguetes desquiciados_**

Sasuke salió del baño revolviéndose los cabellos azabaches con una toalla para escurrirse el exceso de agua, la piel se le erizó cuando abandonó el tibio y húmedo ambiente que se había formado al ducharse. Entró a su habitación, secó bien su cuerpo y comenzó a vestirse instintivamente con las prendas que había dejado preparadas sobre los pies de su cama. Instintivamente, porque cada movimiento parecía realizarlo sin consentimiento de su cabeza, la cual se hallaba ahogada en un mar interminable de pensamientos y preguntas sin respuestas.

Había pasado una semana exacta desde su primer encuentro con Naruto y, de las cuatro veces que exigió, sólo hubo dos días en los que había conseguido un hueco de tiempo para ir a hablar con él. Si bien sabía que al rubio poco le importaba su presencia ya que disfrutaba de su ermitaña soledad, por primera vez sentía que su tiempo se perdía en la empresa y que, en cambio, podría estar consiguiendo valiosa información en su lugar. Aún así se obligó a ignorar esos pensamientos, pues la empresa era un negocio familiar que a mucha honra había heredado tanto él como su hermano y que encima les otorgaba un estilo de vida y un estatus social demasiado bien acomodado. Sí, por fin habían conseguido la oportunidad de encontrar a Fugaku para saldar deudas pero eso no significaba que el trabajo le quitara horas de búsqueda, eso no tenía sentido.

Acabó de vestirse y salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina, en busca de algo que meter en su estómago que reclamaba ruidosamente.

Aunque si lo miraba desde otro punto, sentir que perdía el tiempo en el trabajo iba más allá y la cuestión recaía en un cabello rubio y dos ojos azules. Podía contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que había estado en casa de Naruto pero en cada una de ellas había sentido sus hormonas alborotarse como si tuviese dieciséis años de nuevo.

Frunció el entrecejo mientras ponía a tostar un par de rodajas de pan.

Ya no era un adolecente y, a diferencia de aquellas épocas, controlaba sus impulsos junto a sus ansias carnales. Luego de años sin sentir nada por nadie, ¿por qué un insensato niño nerd como el rubio le hacía hervir la sangre? Quitando su aspecto peculiar, la personalidad de Naruto poco tenía de atractivo, incluso lo sacaba de sus cables, algo muy difícil de lograr. Cada vez que se descubría analizando sus gestos o mirándolo con fervencia se reprendía internamente, sin poder reconocer lo que el cuerpo joven del hacker provocaba en cada célula de su organismo. Era ridículo.

Buscó un recipiente y llenó la cafetera de agua luego de colocar un poco de café en el compartimiento adecuado, encendiendo el aparato después. Se cruzó de brazos a espera de que la máquina hiciera su trabajo.

" _Pero tú también lo sentiste, ¿no es así?"_

No era tan ridículo después de todo. Él no había sido la única víctima de aquella extraña sensación e incluso su hermano le había comentado sobre ello, sus sospechas no eran tan erróneas si lo pensaba de esa forma. Iba más allá del razonamiento o lo que sintiera el corazón, pues el instinto animal bien arraigado era el culpable.

Tomó una taza y vertió el líquido oscuro en ella escuchando, a la vez, el salto de las tostadas.

Debía manejarse con cuidado porque, por lo poco que había visto, Naruto se divertía jugando con fuego, pero eso no significaba que él se dejara arrastrar al retorcido pasatiempo del otro. Le resultaba tan extraño… ¿Cómo una persona así de impredecible era el comodín del Gabinete? ¿Qué pensaban los gubernativos al confiar en la información que Naruto les daba? Todo era demasiado turbio como para hacer la vista gorda aunque sabía que esos asuntos no eran de su incumbencia, al fin y al cabo él dirigía una empresa de nanotecnología que nada tenía que ver con la política más allá de algunos roces en el negocio.

Se sentó en la mesa degustando lo que había preparado al llevarse el café y el pan a la boca de manera intercalada.

Itachi le había dicho que Kakashi había sido con quien habló para conseguir el contacto del rubio. También, unos días atrás, el peliplata le había revelado que el responsable del ciberataque que puso en crisis al país entero hace cuatro años, no era nadie más que Naruto.

Eso daba un vuelco total a la situación y Sasuke empezaba a dudar dónde se estaban metiendo y si estaban haciendo las cosas bien. Pero no podía… no podía retractarse justo ahora y mandar todo al demonio porque sabía que la furia que bullía en su interior y el insomnio que lo atormentaba a diario no desaparecería si se echaba atrás. Estaba más que consiente que si el caso no terminaba de una vez, tanto a él como a Itachi les consumiría hasta arrastrarlos a una muerte inevitable. Aún así la duda que se aferraba a él con los últimos acontecimientos lo estaba haciendo rozar la paranoia, pues ¿cuán inminente se hacía aquella muerte al verse involucrados con Naruto?

Apretó los dientes buscando reprimir el grito que trepaba las paredes de su garganta, luchando por salir. Se rascó la nuca de forma frenética hasta que sintió la piel irritada y dolorosa, largando un suspiro cargado de agotamiento. Había veces que se preguntaba qué habría hecho en otras vidas y por qué le tocaba vivir las cosas de esa manera. Se estaba quebrando de a poco.

El ruido de su teléfono vibrando le llamó la atención. Lo tomó y en la pantalla vio el distintivo dibujo geométrico del zorro blanco sobre el fondo negro, sus ojos se dirigieron de inmediato al pie del logo donde leyó:

 _ **18:32**_

Segundos después la imagen desapareció y Sasuke confirmó la hora, chasqueó la lengua cuando vio que tan solo faltaban veinte minutos. Le pareció extraño ya que Naruto, por algún increíble gesto de respeto, siempre enviaba esos mensajes con algunas horas de anticipación. Decidió no darle mucha vuelta, limpió y acomodó las cosas que había usado, tomó las pertenencias necesarias y salió rumbo al apartamento del rubio.

En cuanto llegó se adentró en el edificio y subió al elevador donde aprovechó el corto momento para responder unos mensajes triviales hasta que las puertas se abrieron. Levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó voces en el pasillo, pero sus pasos se detuvieron al identificar un hombre que salía despidiéndose por la puerta que le correspondía a Naruto. Encarnó una ceja intrigado, esperando a que el desconocido comenzara su marcha hasta acercarse lo suficiente para poder verle el rostro entre la oscuridad.

—¿Shikamaru?— preguntó cuando le pareció reconocerlo.

El otro al escuchar su nombre se detuvo y levantó la vista de los papeles que llevaba en mano, eso confirmó las sospechas del Uchiha.

—Sasuke, ha pasado un tiempo.— respondió el otro con un tinte de sorpresa en su voz, era la persona con la que menos pensaba cruzarse. —¿Qué te trae por aquí?

El pelinegro le echó una mirada fugaz viendo el aspecto del hombre. Al parecer todavía estaba cumpliendo horas laborales ya que llevaba puesto el uniforme policial sólo que estaba desarmado, llevaba el cabello atado como siempre y su tan característica expresión aburrida.

Sasuke hizo un gesto mudo señalándole la entrada por la que segundos antes Shikamaru había salido, dándole la respuesta a su pregunta.

—¿Lo conoces?— indagó curioso Nara, su rostro abandonó un poco la indiferencia habitual.

—No hace mucho.— respondió llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, sin querer dar mayores explicaciones.

Shikamaru permaneció en silencio unos segundos, sin saber cómo abarcar la actitud fría del pelinegro. Suspiró dando por zanjado que no obtendría mayor dialogo por parte del otro y retomó sus pasos, cuando pasó a su lado apoyó la mano derecha en el hombro de Sasuke.

—Ten cuidado.

El Uchiha no respondió pero supo bien a lo que se refería, tomó el consejo como una advertencia. Antes de que Nara desapareciera de su rango visual volteó su rostro y una mueca sutil le curvó la comisura.

—Saluda a tu familia de mi parte.

Shikamaru le hizo un gesto vago con la mano a modo de despedida.

—Lo mismo para tu hermano.— respondió sin voltearse.

En cuanto el otro se fue, Sasuke caminó los metros que le faltaban hasta llegar a la puerta que se le fue abierta antes de que él pudiese siquiera tocar el timbre. Iruka lo recibió amable dándole las buenas tardes, a lo que el pelinegro respondió cortés y lo siguió por el pasillo cuando el castaño comentó que Naruto se encontraba en su habitación. Cuando se vieron frente a la entrada del cuarto, su anfitrión le ofreció educadamente que se adentrara sin compromiso y, al hacerlo, la puerta fue cerrada despacio a sus espaldas.

El pelinegro recorrió el lugar con su oscura mirada, el cuarto daba indicios de ser habitado y a la vez no. Había algunas prendas revueltas por el piso de alfombra, las sábanas de la cama matrimonial que se presentaba en medio estaban algo revueltas pero no desprolijas y los muebles, modernos y de un suave naranja, lucían indiferentes y vacíos de cualquier adorno. Sasuke recordó su propia habitación reconociendo que, aunque escasa de decorado, se veía más acogedora que esa.

En medio de su investigación cayó en cuenta de que a quien buscaba no se hallaba allí y por un momento fugaz pensó que Iruka se había equivocado, hasta que vio al fondo del lugar y del lado derecho, una entrada semiabierta por la que filtraba una luz azul artificial. Se asomó por ella y la potente luminosidad de tres pantallas que contrastaban con la oscuridad del pequeño cuarto le hizo entrecerrar los ojos.

—Sasuke, entra y cierra la puerta ´dattebayo.

El nombrado frunció el ceño por el tono demandante del otro pero acabó haciendo lo que se le pidió. Estaba de espalda y sólo llegaba a ver algunos mechones rubios que se asomaban por el respaldar de la silla giratoria en la que estaba sentado, pero el Uchiha sabía que la atención de Naruto se encontraba compenetrada en los tres monitores que tenía en frente. Se acercó movido por la curiosidad, ya que era la primera vez que veía al joven haciendo uso de sus habilidades cibernéticas, y notó que los ojos celestes se abrían en demasía, como si con ello pudiese distinguir mejor los patrones de números y signos que se aparecían en una de las pantallas. Naruto tipiaba a velocidad sin ver lo que sus dedos hacían mientras se mordía el labio inferior en un gesto de concentración pero que a Sasuke se le antojó bastante provocador. Queriendo reprimir ese sentimiento carnal e indeseado, sus ojos negros abandonaron el perfil del rubio hasta que se toparon con una foto en otra de las computadoras.

—Desapareció hace diecisiete días.— le comentó sin dejar de mover ágilmente sus manos por el teclado. —Trabajaba en una tienda por la zona noreste, ¿lo reconoces?

El pelinegro escudriñó con mayor atención la imagen. Se trataba de un joven que aparentaba unos veinticuatro años de edad, de cabello rubio y ojos rasgados de un celeste pálido. Sasuke pensó fugazmente que tenía cierto parecido al muchacho a su lado pero descartó la idea cuando le echó una mirada de soslayo a Naruto y sus ojos se empaparon con los rasgos aniñados y desprolijos del otro. Miró el pie de la foto donde se leían los datos del desaparecido y se sorprendió al ver la escasa información, tan sólo se presentaba el nombre, grupo sanguíneo, la fecha en la que se le había visto por última vez y la cédula de identificación personal. No había ninguna dirección de vivienda, ningún número de teléfono o algún contacto familiar, pero lo que más impresionó a Sasuke era que no se mostraba el apellido de la víctima. Él no era quién para juzgar ya que no maneja ese rubro pero, ¿no era esa una ficha muy pobre de información?

Buscó entre sus recuerdos pero no encontró la imagen del joven.

—No, nunca lo he visto.— respondió.

Vio que Naruto no cambiaba un ápice de su actitud y continuaba enfrascado en las largas columnas de números frente a él, las pupilas se le movían de forma delirante de un lado hacia otro. Sin saber qué decir o hacer permaneció en silencio, en parte molesto por ser ignorado pero hipnotizado por la abstracción y el encanto que derrochaba el rubio a su lado.

El joven hacker frenó de golpe todo movimiento y acercó su rostro a la pantalla, como si intentara confirmar algo que parecía no creerlo. El Uchiha tuvo la impresión de que Naruto olvidó respirar por los segundos que permaneció petrificado hasta que volvió a su posición anterior y retomó el trabajo.

—Sasuke, díctame el número de la cédula de identificación.

El pelinegro regresó sus ojos oscuros al computador que se hallaba a su lado izquierdo y recitó sin mucho entusiasmo el número de nueve cifras, no pudiendo entender nada de lo que el otro hacía. Después vio como los hombros de Naruto se relajaron cuando soltó un largo suspiro, sus manos abandonaron el teclado y se encontraron por sobre su cabeza, estirándose para relajar la espalda. Se frotó los ojos azules que estaban hinchados y mostraban un color rojo de irritación que dolía con solo verlos, luego hizo girar la silla hasta encontrarse de frente con Sasuke quien lo escudriñó con los brazos cruzados y expresión impaciente.

—¿Por qué me pediste que viniera?— le preguntó.

Naruto lo ignoró y caminó abandonando la pequeña habitación luego de abrir la puerta, el Uchiha tuvo que reprimir sus impulsos violentos y estos se reflejaron en su catadura cuando su ceño se frunció más de lo normal. Lo siguió chasqueando la lengua y se vio de nuevo en el cuarto con la cama grande y los muebles vacíos.

—¿Me has traído alguna de tus tres cosas especiales?— curioseó el rubio sentándose en el colchón.

—Todavía no he pesado en ello.— reveló. —No he tenido el tiempo para hacerlo.

Naruto lo miró durante unos largos segundos hasta que bufó en respuesta e hizo un mohín. Juntó las plantas de los pies y cubrió los dedos con sus manos, Sasuke notó que otra vez le faltaba un calcetín. Observó con atención las mejillas que, infladas, hacían un silencioso berrinche.

El rubio era una contradictoria mezcla entre un genio misterioso y un niño caprichoso.

Sus ojos negros se afilaron cuando descubrieron seis marcas, tres en cada lado del rostro del joven, y se sorprendió por no haberlas notado antes. Quizá eran pequeñas y desapercibidas, pero si prestabas un mínimo de atención se distinguían perfectamente.

Se movió viéndose magnetizado por aquellas curiosas cicatrices. Se paró frente a Naruto y se inclinó para observarlo de cerca mientras los zafiros seguían atentos cada uno de sus movimientos. Sin poder evitarlo, elevó una mano buscando el roce de las marcas y la piel canela, queriendo confirmar su suavidad que no lo decepcionó cuando sintió el tacto aterciopelado sobre la palma. Deslizó el pulgar, remarcando las líneas que le recordaban vagamente a los bigotes de un pequeño zorro, eran profundas como las grietas de la madera pero agradables de una forma inexplicable. Un escalofrío acompañó a un sentimiento de rabia al cruzarse por su mente la posible idea de cómo aquellas cicatrices habían terminado en el rostro del rubio.

Al ver que el joven no hacía ademán para rehuir su contacto, Sasuke se concedió el gusto de continuar repasando las líneas como si las dibujara y las desdibujara una y otra vez; hasta que Naruto tomó su mano y la apresó aún más contra su mejilla. Un gesto mudo y simple pero que le trasmitió al Uchiha un sinfín de emociones.

El sol bajaba y la luz cálida del ocaso bañaba la habitación, pintando las sombras cada vez más oscuras y haciendo que estas contrastaran con los tonos magenta. Los ojos celestes adquirieron un brillo místico y el color de ambos irises se volvió tan profundo que tenían el descaro de competir con la belleza natural del océano; fue en ese momento cuando el pelinegro confirmó que el mirar de Naruto estaba sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Acercó su rostro aún más queriendo hundirse en ese mar que permanecía impasible e impenetrable, frío al carecer de expresión. En lo más profundo de su ser deseó ser quien desnudara el alma del rubio para ver quién se escondía tras esa máscara demente, deseó enredarse con los tonos de su voz y convertirse en el aire que respiraba para que el joven no pudiese vivir sin él.

El descontrolado remolino de emociones hizo mella y se apoderó del cuerpo de Sasuke, obligándolo a buscar mayor contacto con la figura ajena. Empujó a Naruto despacio hasta que su espalda chocó contra el colchón y lo vio recostado bajo su persona, dejando caer el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello anhelando inspirar el aroma que desprendía. Deslizó la nariz por la piel morena disfrutando de la sedosa caricia mientras sus sentidos embriagados le anulaban la razón, incitándolo. El recorrido acabó sobre el oído, donde los labios del Uchiha aprisionaron el lóbulo y susurraron con voz ronca:

—¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres de mí?

Sonrió cuando el cuerpo bajo suyo se estremeció y, sin esperar réplica o respuesta, tomó esa reacción como aceptación para que continuara con las caricias que de a poco comenzaban a subir de tono. La mano derecha se deslizó por la figura del rubio reconociendo sus curvas hasta llegar a apresar su cadera con los dedos; con el brazo izquierdo se sostenía. Los ojos negros buscaron los contrarios y los encontró tan impasibles como siempre. Sí, el cuerpo reaccionaba pero el mirar permanecía inexpresivo y hasta ido; no había calor, no había deseo, no había juego… no había nada.

Eso lo desconcertó y se apartó un poco, reafirmando la idea de que Naruto era todo un espécimen. Pero aún así no se sintió desilusionado u ofendido, todo lo contrario: el apetito por el ser que no caía rendido a sus pies creció, junto al anhelo de tenerlo por completo.

—Yo sé bien lo que quiero de ti.— le respondió reincorporándose e intentando de que Sasuke se quitara de encima suyo. —Pero tú pareces no saber lo que quieres de mí.

El Uchiha se apartó con aire confundido dejando que el otro se sentara de nuevo. Naruto permaneció en silencio hasta que se levantó y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida de la habitación, pero antes de poder llegar al umbral de la puerta el pelinegro lo tomó de la muñeca empujándolo contra la pared más cercana. Lo apresó con su cuerpo para evitar que el rubio se fugara y lo miró con sus ojos negros afilados, Naruto le sostuvo la mirada y eso excitó aún más a Sasuke.

—Eres un Omega.— susurró a centímetros de los labios ajenos, su aliento tibio denotaba la agitación que sentía bullir en su interior.

El joven permaneció quieto, sin rehuir pero tampoco correspondiéndole el contacto, los ojos celestes lo miraron feroces. Sasuke sonrió socarrón, esos gestos mudos con los que el rubio se defendía le hacían parecer un animal salvaje, dispuesto a saltarle a la yugular en cualquier momento. Y él quería someter a esa fiera, pero lo haría de a poco.

—No he golpeado a nadie desde que tengo consciencia, no creo que quieras ser el primero.— lo amenazó.

El Uchiha ensanchó su sonrisa al escuchar tal advertencia y se alejó. Naruto estaba teniendo deslices de coherencia pero parecía no estar muy contento con ello y lo confirmó cuando, con el ceño bien fruncido, lo echó cortésmente.

—Creo que conoces la salida.— le dijo luego de abrir la puerta de la habitación.

El pelinegro lo miró por última vez y, sin objetar, se retiró.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Era bien entrada la noche y lo único que anhelaba era llegar a su casa, acurrucarse con su amor y dormirse entre sus caricias. El día se le había pasado lento como ninguno, la cabeza le palpitaba por el cansancio y su estómago rugía reclamando el almuerzo que gracias al interminable trabajo no había podido tomar. Los últimos meses se estuvo preguntando si haber escogido semejante ocupación había sido una buena elección, pues con cada día de repetitiva rutina su duda crecía.

Se dejó caer sobre el primer sofá que encontró apenas se vio en la sala, soltando suspiros agobiados mientras sentía su cuerpo relajarse de a poco. Si bien sabía que no era allí donde le correspondía dormir, se dio el lujo de cerrar los ojos por un momento y olvidar cualquier preocupación. Cuando comenzaba a ceder ante el sueño que lo llamaba en susurros, unos brazos le rodearon el cuello desde atrás y un beso tierno fue depositado en su mejilla.

Kakashi volteó para encontrarse con su amante quien lo miraba algo afligido, tomó la mano de Iruka y lo guió alrededor del sillón hasta que este se encontró en frente suyo, lo apresó de la cintura y con un empujoncito lo obligó a sentarse en su regazo.

—¿Cómo estás?— le preguntó el castaño, con las manos le acariciaba el rostro. —Hoy pareces más cansado.

—Estoy bien.— se limitó a responder ya que su pareja era una persona sensible que siempre se preocupaba por el malestar ajeno. —Sólo que hoy se hizo más pesado de lo normal.

—Deberías tener cuidado, Kakashi. No sabes cuándo parar, te puedes estar muriendo de anemia y estoy seguro que no te moverás de tu oficina.— lo regañó dándole golpecitos con el dedo índice en los labios que permanecían ocultos tras la máscara negra.

—Es que soy muy responsable.— dijo burlón y una risita acompañó su broma.

Iruka frunció el ceño en desacuerdo con el comentario.

—Las personas responsables se alimentan como corresponde para no andar desmayándose a cada rato...— cuando vio las intenciones del peliplata para replicar, agregó: —Hablé con Shizune hoy, me dijo que estabas en otra de tus cotidianas visitas al hospital. ¿Es que acaso quieres matarme de angustia?

Hatake desvió la mirada apenado, dándole la razón en silencio al orgullo cubrir cualquier disculpa. Estrujó el cuerpo de su pareja, abrazándolo; sabía que Iruka lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que se sentía culpable.

—Una llamada.- le dijo devolviéndole el gesto. —Sólo avísame que estás bien y estaré tranquilo.

Kakashi asintió y se bajó la tela que cubría su cara para besarlo a modo de promesa. El castaño lo recibió encantado y sus lenguas se encontraron en una danza que buscaba trasmitir el infinito amor que sentían por el otro. Cuando el aire escaseó se separaron, mirándose con cariño y regalándose mimos. Luego de un acogedor silencio, el peliplata preguntó:

—¿Dónde está?

—En su habitación —respondió. —no salió de allí en todo el día. Shikamaru vino hace unas horas, creo que esta vez le ha dejado un caso complicado porque estuvo muy distante...— la preocupación surcó de nuevo las fases de Iruka. —Sasuke también vino, aunque sólo estuvo un rato y se fue con prisa, supongo que estaba ocupado.

—Sasuke ha estado viniendo a menudo, ¿no es así?

—Sólo un par de veces.

—¿Y qué hay de su celo? ¿Ha tomado los medicamentos?

El castaño negó.

—Dice que no quiere caer en cama ahora que finalmente le dieron un trabajo que vale la pena.— Kakashi chaqueó la lengua molesto y él no pudo evitar sonreír, los arranques paternales de su pareja eran de lo más enternecedores. —Ve a hablarle, tal vez contigo cambie de opinión. Iré a alistarme.— le dio un fugaz beso y desapareció por el pasillo.

Hatake suspiró reuniendo fuerza de voluntad para separarse de la comodidad de su asiento. Se levantó y deambuló hasta verse frente a la puerta ocre que permanecía cerrada, la cual abrió encontrándose con la habitación en tinieblas. Atravesó el cuarto sabiendo con seguridad de que a quien buscaba se encontraba al fondo del lugar, resguardado en su cueva de aparatos electrónicos desde la cual, como siempre, se filtraba la potente luz artificial. Tenía la preocupación de que algún día el chico se quedara ciego, pero era tan terco en usar lentes que lo único que podía hacer era callar al respecto. Se adentró sin pedir permiso y lo encontró inmerso en las pantallas.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo?— le preguntó, vio que los cabellos rubios se agitaron por sobre el respaldar de la silla cuando su dueño pareció sorprenderse, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta. Se acercó hasta llegar a su lado y se cruzó de brazos escudriñando las computadoras. —Esta vez parece ser algo diferente.

—Lo es.— respondió al fin. —Los documentos son patéticos y la eficiencia de tus trabajadores dan ganas de llorar, tienen la deducción de una roca y son tan inútiles como este sistema podrido que te empeñas en sostener.

Kakashi permaneció impasible antes las crudas palabras con las que Naruto lo recibió, mientras sus ojos se mantenían clavados al frente y sus dedos castigaban el teclado de lo rápido que apretaba las teclas.

—Por algo te tengo a ti, pequeño comodín.

Vio de soslayo que el joven apretaba los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea que tomó un color pálido. Sabía cuánto odiaba que lo llamara así, pero le era irresistible provocarlo.

—Los humanos están dementes.

—Tienes razón.— afirmó. —Somos una raza primitiva y violenta que se oculta tras los avances de la civilización como excusa de evolución; hacemos guerras por codicia y ego, y somos débiles ante la tentación.— sus palabras eran pronunciadas con un tono neutro y extremadamente serio. —Aún así, con tu extraordinaria capacidad cerebral y tus ideologías, te empeñas en decir que tienes la misión de ayudarnos.

Naruto hizo un silencio y concluyó:

—Sí, pero con el pasar de los días comienzo a dudar de las posibilidades de hacerlo. Es contradictorio querer reparar un juguete que sabes que sólo sirve para la destrucción; es como golpearte la cabeza contra la pared, curarte la heridas y volver a hacerlo. El círculo vicioso se mantiene y se pasa por generaciones ignorantes hasta que colapsa porque nadie se digna en hacer algo diferente. Al final, los dementes estamos cuerdos y los cuerdos, dementes. Los lienzos manchados de rojo cadmio parecen ser la única manera de que la gente despierte pero en vez de hacer algo por ello, se espantan como si fuese algo nuevo y despotrican a los artistas por sus gustos desagradables…

El peliplata, quien escuchaba con atención las palabras delirantes del joven a su lado, se preocupó cuando calló de repente. Observó cómo Naruto apoyaba los codos a ambos lados del teclado y se tomaba con fuerza la cabeza, apretando los mechones de cabello de tal forma que le dio la impresión de que se los arrancaría. Se acercó y apoyó su mano derecha en la espalda del rubio, viendo que los ojos celestes se abrían sorprendidos por algo que él no llegó a entender. Notó, por el tacto que mantenía, que el cuerpo del otro era asaltado por ligeros temblores y se acuclilló para verlo mejor.

—Naruto, ¿estás bien?— le preguntó con voz cargada de preocupación.

Como respuesta, el nombrado comenzó a virar sus pupilas frenéticamente de pantalla a pantalla, como si buscara la respuesta al mayor de los enigmas. Sus dedos volvieron a tipiar con histeria mientras documentos, páginas, videos de cámaras de seguridad y demás datos confidenciales, aparecían y desaparecían en cada monitor.

Kakashi se exaltó al reconocer esa actitud en especial y decidió dejarlo tranquilo. Por lo general, Naruto no se desquiciaba hasta ese punto cuando trabajaba, pero cuando lo hacía sólo significaba una cosa: estaba descifrando algo de extrema importancia.

Se paró y salió rumbo a la cocina, donde cargó una botella de agua y cortó en perfectas rodajas tres tipos de frutas que sabía eran las preferidas del rubio. Acomodó los pedacitos en el plato para que no se mezclaran entre sí, ya que si lo hacían Naruto no las comería, y regresó al pequeño cuarto donde depositó la bandeja sobre una mesita a un lado del joven.

—Iruka y yo regresamos a casa, mañana iremos a hacer unas compras y él estará aquí un poco más tarde de lo habitual. El desayuno está preparado en el refrigerador, sólo debes calentarlo. Procura no acostarte demasiado tarde porque te dolerá la cabeza.— le dijo acomodando algunas cosas para que Naruto disponga de mayor comodidad. Daba por sentado gracias a su actitud que pese a sus advertencias el rubio acabaría pasando la noche en vela. Sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón una tableta de pastillas que colocó junto a la botella de agua. —No me importa lo que pienses ni lo que repongas, quiero que las tomes o te las haré tragar a la fuerza.— su tono adquirió algo de hastío, siempre era una lucha para que se tomara los condenados medicamentos. Se dirigió a la puerta y, antes de retirarse, acotó: —Tu nuevo juguete es un Alfa, no lo olvides.

 _Continuará..._

 ** _HYG~¤~¤~¤~HYG_** ** _~¤~¤~¤~HYG_** ** _~¤~¤~¤~HYG_**

 _¡Hola~!_

 _Les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta extraña historia. A decir verdad, me ha costado bastante escribir esta parte, no sabía cómo provocar el primer acercamiento entre Sasuke y Naruto así que bueno... esto fue lo que salió. Sé que quizá sea algo pesado de leer pero necesitaba que fuera neutro para poder comenzar la acción finalmente, ¡por fin!_

 _Como verán hice una pequeña -muy pequeña- introducción de Deidara, que aparecerá un poquito más adelante. También me resulta tan divertido escribir los diálogos psicópatas de Naruto, ¡reflejan tanto mis tontas ideologías revolucionarias!. Y Sasuke, argh, odio su altanería incluso cuando yo misma escribo de él, pero sin su presencia Naruto no es feliz, si Naruto no es feliz mi vida no tiene sentido así que el Uchiha tiene que vivir... maldición._

 _Sus dudas, consejos o comentarios los espero con ansias._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer y acompañarme! Nos vemos en el proximo cap._

 _»"No existe ningún gran genio sin un toque de demencia."_ _«_

 _ **HotaRu YaOiGirL**_


	5. La estrella de sangre

**_Datos:_**

 _ **✖ Título:** "Anonymous"_

 ** _✖ Autor:_** _HotaRu YaOiGirL_

 ** _✖ Advertencias:_** Slash/Yaoi - AU - groserías - OoC- escenas perturbadoras - la siempre presente falta de ortografía...

 ** _✖ Parejas:_** Sasuke&Naruto / Itachi&Deidara

 ** _✖ Disclaimer:_** Por mucho que patalee, grite y llore, los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Hago esto por puro goce y diversión personal combinada con un poco de ocio. Sin fines de lucro, claro está.

 ** _~¤~¤~¤~ Anonymous ~¤~¤~¤~_**

 ** _Ilusiones de familia y la estrella de sangre_**

Iruka llegó pasadas la una y media del mediodía con varias bolsas del supermercado en las manos y una leve expresión de preocupación en el rostro. Se quitó los zapatos a topetones en la entrada y se dirigió a la cocina para dejar las compras, identificó un plato vacío sobre la mesada y sus fases se relajaron un poco, ese rastro le confirmaba que Naruto había tomado el desayuno que la noche anterior él mismo dejó preparado. Eso significaba que, al menos por unos minutos, el rubio se había separado de las pantallas.

Salió de la cocina y vagó por el pasillo con paso ligero hasta llegar al fondo donde vio la puerta ocre semiabierta. Se asomó y el cambio de luz lo cegó durante unos segundos en los que sus ojos tardaron en adaptarse a la oscuridad de la habitación. Reconoció un bulto de telas enroscadas en medio del colchón, sonrió enternecido y cerró con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Sólo entonces, se permitió suspirar aliviado.

La mañana se le había pasado lenta y exasperante como ninguna otra, su cabeza se había sumido en un mar de preocupaciones incoherentes en las que repasaba una y otra vez un sinfín de escenas trágicas -por no decir catastróficas- en las que se veía llevando al joven rubio como tantas veces al hospital. Sabía desde sus entrañas que aunque Kakashi le hubiese advertido, Naruto se desvelaría toda la noche, obsesionado con el mar de números y signos en las pantallas que parecían ser su mayor consuelo. Recordaba la última vez que Shikamaru había dejando en manos del hacker un caso de extrema dificultad, tan rebuscado y escaso de información que era eludido por cualquier miembro del departamento de investigaciones, pero que, contrario a todo el mundo, a Naruto le había resultado tan intrigante y divertido como un juguete a un niño. Aquella vez el chico se había inmerso de tal forma en el asunto que sus dietas diarias se rebajaron a una taza de té verde cada cinco horas y sus períodos de sueño a nada; rematando las tres noches de investigación con el rubio internado por desnutrición y agotamiento excesivo. Insólito.

Fue entonces cuando Iruka pudo justificar que la importancia de su compañía iba más allá de una simple niñera para el que Kakashi con burla llamaba "el comodín de doble filo", apodo con el que se regocijaba molestándolo. Cada vez que Naruto necesitaba algo más que un plato de comida o ropa limpia, el castaño estaba allí para hacerle compañía y consolarlo en silencio, siendo consciente del martirio diario que atormentaba al de ojos celestes.

Con cada pequeña muestra de debilidad, el amor paternal de Iruka hacia aquel curioso niño crecía y el verlo como un hijo propio se le hacía inevitable. Sí, en aquellos cuatro años que estuvo cuidando de él, había aprendido amar a Naruto en su complejidad como si este hubiese pertenecido a su vida desde el principio. Ahora se veía siendo padre junto a su pareja de un muchacho que nunca tuvieron, pero que, a la vez, no se les era permitido encariñarse y eso le resultaba insoportable. Dolía demasiado ver como Naruto se autodestruía al forzar sus límites hasta puntos inhumanos, sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada al respecto gracias a que el joven clasificaba a nivel gubernativo como un as bajo la manga o, en términos más simples, un arma increíblemente efectiva.

Agitó su cabeza queriendo despejar el rumbo que comenzaban a tener sus pensamientos. Regresó a la cocina donde se encontró de nueva cuenta con las bolsas que, aún cargadas de comestibles, le esperaban sobre la mesada. Sin prisa y con mucha dedicación, empezó a separar las compras para colocarlas en sus respectivos lugares, viéndose sumido en el silencio que se había asentado en el departamento. Su rostro se ensombreció un poco.

Desde hacía un tiempo que empezó a notar como la actitud de Naruto cambiaba con el día a día, estaba cada vez más distante y sus horas diarias en la cueva de pantallas aumentaban. Si bien sabía que no debía meterse en los semejantes temas que manejaban tanto el rubio como su pareja, se le hacía insoportable ver como sus dos personas más queridas parecía caer aún más bajo con el correr de las semanas. Pero cada vez que él intentaba husmear en aquellos asuntos oscuros, Kakashi le desviaba el tema o Naruto le ignoraba cruelmente por mucho que insistiera. Sabía… sabía que ambos lo hacían para protegerle y él solía regocijarse en ello, pero verse apartado e incapaz de comprender lo que resultaba ser la cruda cotidianeidad de aquellos dos hombres que lo eran todo en su vida, lo hacía sentirse terriblemente solo.

Estaba cansado, demasiado cansado de pretender que no veía la realidad y sonreír como si de verdad no hubiese problema en absoluto. Estaba cansado de ver a su pareja sufrir en silencio por los rincones de la casa; estaba cansado de que su niño vagara por los pasillos con mirada ausente… estaba cansado de saberse inútil. Podía sentir cómo algo dentro de él se resquebrajaba de a poco, ahogándolo en un vacío oscuro que lo precipitaba a una depresión destructiva y llevándolo a un estado lamentable. ¿Desde cuándo sus días se habían convertido en un escenario de auto martirio? Ya no lo recordaba, pero daría lo que fuera para que las cosas dieran un vuelco y cambiaran, por más que sabía que él era el único capaz de controlar su propia vida.

El sonido chirriante de la puerta al abrirse lo arrancó de sus pensamientos, volteándose para encontrarse con la figura que se adentraba en la cocina frotándose los ojos. Iruka hizo el esfuerzo y sonrió, recibiendo a su querido niño con el mejor ánimo que logró formar luego de semejante delirio de cavilaciones.

—Buen día, Naruto.— lo saludó mientras veía como el otro se acomodaba en una de las sillas que acompañaban la mesa circular de la habitación. —¿Cómo has dormido?

El rubio continuó refregándose los azules hasta que un suave color rosado se instaló debajo del lagrimal, obviándose la piel irritada por el roce. Juntó las plantas de los pies y cubrió los dedos con las manos, irguiendo la espalda cuando tomó aire y su pecho se expandió. Soltó el aire, relajando el cuerpo y comentó:

—Las noches son grandiosas para armar rompecabezas.

El castaño amplió su sonrisa y se volvió de nueva cuanta hacia las bolsas, quitando las últimas cosas que no había acomodado.

—Prepararé el almuerzo.— informó.— ¿Por qué no vas a tomar un baño? Te despejará de las sensaciones del celo y terminarás de despertarte.

Vio de reojo al joven torcer el gesto, no muy contento con la idea. Procuró insistir pero antes de articular cualquier palabra, Naruto abandonó la cocina con un silencio y una rapidez que le dejó un mal sabor en la boca y lo hizo tragar con dificultad.

Cada vez que al chico le entraba el periodo de celo se ponía terriblemente obediente y susceptible ante todo lo que lo rodeaba, hasta había veces que lograba entablar una conversación normal e Iruka se veía escuchando los recuerdos de una trágica infancia durante tardes de ocasos nostálgicos. Situación que lo contentaba al saberse de confianza para el rubio pero que, por otra parte, lo inundaba en un mar de lágrimas desapercibidas que surgían cuando las memorias amargas de Naruto se colaban por sus oídos hasta su corazón.

Minutos después el sonido de la regadera cortó el silencio de la estancia e Iruka se dispuso a cocinar, buscando con ello una distracción al enroscado hilo de pensamientos que amenazaba con hurtarle lo último que le quedaba de cordura.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kakashi suspiró por millonésima vez en lo que iba del día, viéndose asaltado por el agotamiento tanto mental como físico que lo tentaba a perder el conocimiento una vez más. La alfombra de documentos que bañaban su despacho no lo ayudaba y le generaba el potente deseo de querer salir corriendo, mientras que los textos en la pantalla de su monitor parecían distorsionarse y burlarse de su desgracia.

Tomó el teléfono que había comenzado a vibrar y emitir un sonido insoportable, llevándoselo a su oído izquierdo a la vez que se sobaba las sienes con su mano derecha, buscando un alivio al dolor de cabeza.

—¿Diga?

— _Jefe, Shikamaru le busca._ —escuchó la voz seca del portero al otro lado de la línea.

—Dile a Shizune que lo reciba, estaré esperándolo.

— _Bien._

Cortó y se dispuso a acomodar una parte de los papeles desparramados en el escritorio, buscando un mínimo de prolijidad para ver aunque sea una parte de la mesa de madera. Uno a uno fue apilándolos en un costado sin orden en absoluto, hasta que una carpeta en particular llamó su atención. Tenía el típico color beige y la costura negra en el dorso, pero el título que se rezaba de color rojo en la tapa bastó para que frenara cualquier acción y se concentrara en ella.

—"El alma de la geometría consume su conciencia frente a una algorítmica y omnipresente vacuidad."— leyó en voz alta.

Bien, ese no era un título que recordaba precisamente como _legal._ Todos y cada uno de los informes policiales de la capital pasaban por sus manos y recordaba, porque él mismo había impuesto la ley, que los tópicos debían constituirse de hasta siete palabras y lo más objetivos posibles.

Escudriñó la carpeta con el entrecejo bien fruncido haciéndose a la idea del posible responsable, pensando que en cuanto su jornada laboral acabara, regañaría a cierto rubio por usar los testimonios de los casos como un espacio para su poesía ininteligible. Lo releyó con la intención de entenderlo, pero cuando la lengua se le enredó y las palabras se le deformaron en la mente, optó por abrir la carpeta.

Las primeras páginas las hojeó sin mucho entusiasmo, a sabiendas de que estas sólo presentaban los datos de los agentes que se encargaron de resolver el asunto y sus respetivas observaciones, hasta que finalmente se encontró con una sección donde se mostraban imágenes bastante similares. Todas eran fotos satelitales de lo que logró identificar como los distritos de la ciudad, cada una surcada con el dibujo de una estrella de seis puntas hecha a perfecta simetría. En cada extremo del bosquejo geométrico tenía un punto que marcaba una vivienda en particular y se unían a través de las líneas que le daban forma a la estrella. Un sabor amargo se le instaló en la boca mientras pasaba las hojas, encontrándose con más fotos de las que esperaba, acompañadas por aquel extraño dibujo en tinta granate.

—Con permiso.— escuchó la voz ahogada de su secretaria al otro lado de la puerta.

Por alguna razón que no llegó a entender, cerró la carpeta y la escondió en un cajón a su izquierda.

—Adelante.— respondió con voz neutra, viendo luego a la mujer de cabellos negros adentrarse apenas en la habitación mientras le hacía un gesto cortés al hombre detrás de ella para que pasara. Kakashi entrelazó los dedos de las manos a la altura de sus labios.

Cumplida su labor, Shizune hizo una leve reverencia y salió en silencio cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Por favor, siéntate.— pidió Hatake.

Shikamaru obedeció y tomó asiento en una de las sillas de cuero negro que se hallaban frente al escritorio, soltando un suspiro lánguido cuando su cuerpo se relajó sobre la acolchada comodidad. Se recostó apenas, guardando ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. El peliplata escrutó cada movimiento, conociendo de memoria la pesadez con la que el otro se movía, como si vivir le costara horrores. Los ojos negros de Nara fueron a parar hacia el gran ventanal por el que se filtraba la luz gris que iluminaba el lugar, mostrando una perfecta vista panorámica de la ciudad desde las alturas.

—Ayer me encontré con Sasuke.— comentó rasgando el silencio que se había asentado entre ambos hombres. Su mirada permanecía en el panorama y su voz sonaba monótona pero con un tinte indagador. Kakashi encarnó una ceja, Shikamaru agregó: —No es coincidencia que estuviera allí, ¿no es así?

—¿Vienes a regañarme?— le respondió mordaz, una sonrisa ladeada se dejó ver a falta de la tela negra que acostumbraba a usar cuando se encontraba en público.

—Si es necesario…— comenzó pero se vio interrumpido cuando un gruñido casi animal brotó de la garganta de Hatake, mostrando su molestia.

—No tengo tiempo para sermones, Shikamaru. ¿A qué has venido?

Nara chasqueó la lengua obligado a apartar el tema por el momento, al parecer Kakashi todavía dudaba de sus propias acciones y se veía sorteando cada comentario sobre ello.

—He estado trabajando en un caso la última semana.— dijo enderezándose sobre la silla. De la parte interna de su chaleco policial sacó una carpeta idéntica a las que regaban el despacho y la arrojó sobre el escritorio, justo frente al peliplata quien la tomó y comenzó a hojearla. —Desaparición de individuo. Un hombre joven, por su foto y su aspecto calculamos entre veintitrés y veinticinco años. El caso llegó hace nueve días cuando su jefe de trabajo comunicó su inasistencia por un plazo de setenta y dos horas en las que no logró comunicarse con la víctima o algún conocido de la misma, también recalcó que tanto su paradero como su apellido le eran desconocidos.

—Eso es inusual.— señaló arrastrando las palabras.

—En efecto, pero cuando le comenté las sospechas que las faltas de evidencia levantaban, me explicó que su empleado solía cambiar de dirección muy frecuentemente y que por asuntos pasados no exponía ningún tipo de conexión con familiares y/o conocidos.— explicó, se inclinó un poco hasta que alcanzó los papeles que Kakashi tenía en mano, señalándole unas páginas. —El hombre con quien hablé se llama Akasuna Sasori, es dueño de una tienda de artesanías ubicada en la zona noreste del centro, su tipo de sangre es Beta. Llevaba alrededor de cuatro meses empleando a Deidara, el muchacho en cuestión.

—¿Y los datos de la víctima?— preguntó viendo demasiado escasa de información aquella ficha.—¿Esto es todo?

Shikamaru asintió.

—¿Entonces es esta la razón por la que has ido a ver a Naruto?— su voz tomó una tonalidad que Nara clasificó como peligrosa, pues la pregunta le llegó a los oídos como un siseo amenazador. —Quizá es la rabieta adolescente de un Alfa que huyó de casa para no heredar los problemas familiares o el desesperado intento de un muchacho huérfano de los suburbios por pertenecer a la sociedad, no veo la necesidad de entregarle el caso al comodín, sólo lo hará perder más tiempo del que ya pierde.

El pelilargo hizo a un lado la frialdad con la que fueron resaltadas las palabras y en su lugar puso la intensa sobreprotección paterna que Kakashi tenía para con el rubio, fijando siempre la necesidad de querer escoger los trabajos policiales que caían en manos de Naruto. Aún así él sabía que el Ministro se contradecía a diario, viéndose obligado por el Gabinete al hacer que el hacker se involucrara en asuntos ilegales y mucho más riesgosos que el que trataban en ese momento. Suspiró pidiendo paciencia, su jefe era alguien excepcional tanto en desempeño a la hora del labor como un simple amigo, pero su manera de aferrarse a las personas le jugaba en contra. En este caso, su adhesión paterna le cegaba.

—No.— corrigió. —Ojalá se tratara de algo tan simple, pero no lo es. Este chico, Deidara, no figura en nuestro sistema pero tiene cédula de identificación, también sabemos su tipo de sangre pero no como se apellida.— dijo volviéndole a señalar unas líneas en la carpeta mientras continuaba hablando. —Hace unos días, cuando busqué los datos que Akasuna Sasori nos dio, el número de la cédula resultó ser de otro individuo junto a toda la información que pensé tener de la víctima.

—Entonces el muchacho está indocumentado completamente. ¿Un inmigrante ilegal?

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no es lo que hace al caso importante, tenemos cientos de inmigrantes ilegales en el país que ni estamos enterados. Ve a la página siete.

Kakashi obedeció y pasó las hojas hasta encontrar la indicada, donde vio una imagen que se le hizo familiar de una manera escalofriante. Por segunda vez se encontraba viendo una foto satelital de uno de los distritos de la ciudad, específicamente de _Shinjuku_ , del cual recordaba tenía la tasa más elevada de inmigrantes registrados en cualquier barrio de Tokio. Pero sus ojos negros se desviaron de inmediato a seis puntos hechos a mano desparramados por diferentes sectores de la imagen. De repente, una sensación de vértigo lo asaltó.

—Según Sasori, _Shinjuku_ era el distrito que frecuentaba Deidara con más regularidad. Los puntos que ves allí son los lugares en los que alguna vez nuestra víctima vivió, el caso aquí es que en cada una de estas viviendas —acompañó las palabras puntuando con el índice las zonas. —se han identificado casos de homicidio en los últimos ocho meses.

Hatake sintió el sabor amargo regresarle a la boca y tragar se le hizo casi imposible, mientras escudriñaba los pequeños redondeles en lapicera azul como si quisiera hacerlos desaparecer con su mirada. Frunció el ceño como único reflejo a la estupefacción que sentía por dentro… ¿Sería cierto?

Sin querer razonar mucho más, abrió el cajón a su izquierda y extrajo la carpeta que minutos antes había estado examinando, pasando las cuartillas de forma casi desesperada, acción que no se pasó por alto ante los ojos vigilantes de Shikamaru. Se detuvo cuando leyó el nombre del distrito que estaba buscando en el top del informe y comenzó a intercalar la vista entre la carpeta que Nara había traído y aquella que encontró misteriosamente en su escritorio. Los ojos se le desorbitaron y sintió las gotas de sudor deslizarse por su sien.

Elevó la vista con el estupor marcado en el rostro, a lo que el pelilargo le devolvió la mirada con confusión, sin haber logrado entender lo que acababa de ocurrir en esa fracción de segundo. Kakashi parpadeó un par de veces para intentar despejarse.

—Antes de que entraras, tan sólo unos minutos antes, estaba acomodando los informes de mi escritorio y me encontré con este.— explicó extendiéndoselo. Shikamaru lo tomó y comenzó a revisarlo. —No tiene datos de un caso en concreto y en las páginas sólo hay fotos con el dibujo de esa extraña estrella, parece algo como un símbolo.

—Por el título diría que es obra de Naruto pero ¿por qué haría un informe así? Que yo sepa, no se le ha dado la orden de investigar los distritos.

Hatake le hizo una seña para que se acercara, le quitó el expediente y lo colocó de nuevo junto al otro.

—Mira esto, los puntos de los domicilios que tú has marcado en tu informe son los mismos que los puntos de los extremos de la estrella, incluso ambas fotos son iguales.

La expresión indiferente de Nara se esfumó cuando comprobó las palabras del peliplata y ambos pares de ojos se encontraron. Shikamaru asintió entendiendo lo que su jefe le cuestionaba sin necesidad de palabras. Kakashi asió una pequeña regla transparente y un bolígrafo que estaba junto a su monitor y comenzó a unir los puntos con líneas diagonales que surcaban la foto de un lado a otro, sirviéndole de guía el expediente misterioso. El utensilio se le resbaló de los dedos y fue a parar al piso por la impresión, pues la figura geométrica que había logrado era exactamente igual a la estrella.

—No puede ser…— murmuró Shikamaru, las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta.— ¿Entonces Naruto ha estado investigando el caso por su cuenta?

—Sería apresurado sentenciar que este archivo es obra del comodín.— corrigió pero al ver la ceja alzada de Nara, agregó: —Aunque es lo más factible.

El pelilargo se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

—Ambos sabemos que Naruto no tiende a interesarse en ningún caso en particular y, si lo hace, no le lleva más de una noche en resolverlo. ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora? ¿Qué es lo que le ha interesado tanto?

De repente, una mísera idea se instaló en la cabeza de Kakashi pensando que quizá tenía una respuesta a la pregunta de su acompañante. Sólo podía pensar que uno de los trabajos más recientes que había caído en manos del rubio y que había logrado despertarle una chispa de atracción, era el de la búsqueda de Fugaku Uchiha; pero aún así no lograba ver la conexión con la desaparición del joven Deidara.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para comentar sus sospechas cuando su teléfono móvil emitió un sonido que se sincronizó instantáneamente con otro pitido. Hatake tomó el aparato y reconoció al instante la pantalla negra con el diseño del zorro geométrico sobre esta, al pie rezaba:

 _ **17:56**_

Levantó la cabeza y vio a Shikamaru concentrado en la pantalla de su propio celular durante unos segundos hasta que elevó la vista y lo miró con una expresión que se le hizo indescifrable, Kakashi suspiró a sabiendas que no era el único que había recibido el mensaje.

—¿17:56?— le preguntó Nara, él asintió.

—Para solicitarnos a ambos en el mismo momento, tiene algo importante que decirnos.

El pelilargo se irguió desperezándose con mucha calma, le echó un vistazo fugaz al móvil y lo guardó de nuevo entre su vestimenta.

—Todavía falta una hora, iré a la comisaría a terminar unos asuntos.— le dijo encaminándose a la entrada de la oficina con paso lento. —Nos vemos luego.

Vio como el otro desaparecía por la puerta luego de dedicarle un gesto vago con la mano a modo de despedida y sólo cuando la habitación se sumió en silencio, regresó los ojos hacia las dos carpetas que habían quedado sobre el escritorio.

Por alguna razón el caso le desagradaba, aunque bien sabía que no era el caso en sí, sino el extraño afán que le había tomado Naruto a la situación. Si tomaba una posición realista, la desaparición de un individuo era el pan de todo los días y en los expedientes policiales llovían incidentes como estos, pero tenía la desagradable sensación de que algo importante se le escapaba; algo importante que el joven hacker parecía ya tener en sus manos.

Se revolvió el cabello queriendo buscar quitarse el molesto dolor de cabeza que en ningún momento le había abandonado, pero sabía que con su agotador cargo político pasarían varios ciclos hasta que el importante insomnio que lo mortificaba cada noche se aburriera de su persona y se marchara a atormentar a otro pobre diablo.

Su mirada se perdió en el ventanal, viendo el paso lento y amenazador de un manojo de nubes que se acercaban densas, anunciando una tempestad cercana. Y el augurio de una tormenta se le antojó de muy mal gusto.

—¿Qué estás tramando, comodín?

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

—¡Sasuke!

El aludido paró su marcha y se volteó para encarar a la persona que en esos momentos le alcanzaba. Itachi llegó junto a él acomodándose unos finos mechones de cabello que se le colaban frente a los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres?— escupió.

El mayor le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación.

—Primero que nada, quiero que te saques ese humor de perros que te traes desde ayer.— le dijo al comprobar que su hermano seguía tan huraño como en la mañana, más de lo normal si se le era permitido decir. —En serio, ¿qué te ocurrió para que estés así? Sakura ha salido hecha una furia y maldiciéndote de diestra a siniestra.

Sasuke gruñó y retomó su andar, abandonado por la puerta giratoria el inmenso edificio de la empresa, siendo seguido de cerca por el otro.

—Pensé que todavía tenías trabajo por hacer.

—Me ha llegado un mensaje de Naruto.— respondió escueto, el ceño fruncido le unía ambas cejas.

—Casualidad, a mí también me ha solicitado.— Itachi comentó mirándolo de soslayo y saboreando cada palabra, ansioso ante la posible reacción del menor.

Sasuke giró su cabeza para mirarlo con tal brusquedad que el pelilargo por un momento pensó que el cuello se le había quebrado, la cara levemente desconcertada de su hermano le obligó a ahogar una carcajada. Por mucho que lo esquivara, el joven rubio había despertado un mínimo interés en Sasuke y él encantado molestaría ese lado orgulloso que se negaba a aceptarlo.

Llegaron a la entrada de la inmensa cochera donde dos conocidos muchachos uniformados y de rostro simpático los saludaron cordiales y les entregaron sus respectivos automóviles que los esperaban listos para partir. Los Uchiha abordaron y salieron con el mismo destino, al cual arribaron varios minutos después de andar por las abarrotadas calles de la ciudad.

Ya en el elevador Sasuke respiró profundo tres veces, haciéndose a la idea que tenía terminalmente prohibido montar una escena como la del día de ayer. Se abofeteó en su cabeza sintiéndose estúpido al recordar el incidente, ¿qué clase de hombre maduro se deja llevar de tal manera por sus más bajos instintos? Tal vez la sobredosis de trabajo le estaba afectando mucho más de lo que pensaba. Eso no volvería a pasar.

Las puertas se deslizaron hacia los costados una vez que el ascensor se detuvo y ambos caminaron por la oscuridad del pasillo. La puerta rojo opaco se les fue abierta segundos después de presionar el timbre e Iruka los recibió amable.

—Pasen, por favor.

Una vez más los hermanos Uchiha se vieron en aquella sala de ambiente extraño, sólo que esta vez era morada por la presencia de dos hombre más. Uno yacía sentado en uno de los sillones individuales y los cabellos plateados sobresalían por el respaldar, facilitándoles el trabajo de reconocer a su dueño; el otro estaba de pie junto a la ventana, vestido con gruesas botas de cuero y el chaleco con la placa dorada brillando del lado izquierdo.

—¿Shikamaru?— preguntó Itachi sonriente, se acercó a él cuando el aludido le devolvió el gesto. —No te he visto en meses, ¿cómo has estado?

Sasuke observó como su hermano se enfrascaba en una amena conversación con Nara pero se mantuvo a distancia sin ánimos de sumarse a ellos, en cambio, optó por tomar asiento junto Kakashi quien revisaba unos papeles mientras tomaba una taza de té verde. Notó que no llevaba puesta su máscara negra y se sorprendió aunque lo ocultó de inmediato recordando que no era la primera vez que veía el rostro de Hatake.

—¿Cómo va la empresa, Sasuke?— escuchó decir al hombre a su lado sin levantar la vista de los archivos en su mano.

—Igual que— su respuesta fue interrumpida cuando sus pozos negros se encontraron con la razón de su martirio, que lo miraba desde el umbral de la puerta con esos pedazos de cielo sacados de un libro de fantasía. El cuerpo le tembló, sintiéndose magnetizado por su figura esculpida y los cabellos rubios. Sin embargo se contuvo, pero no logró evitar que los esfuerzos le enronquecieran la voz y las sílabas se le empastaran en la boca. —…siempre.

Naruto entró en el estar con paso aireado siendo escudriñado en todo momento por el menor de los Uchiha. Se sentó luego de acomodar una computadora portátil sobre la mesita ratona, juntando las plantas de los pies y virando sus ojos por la habitación. Sonrió satisfecho asintiendo un número impar de veces y con los dedos de ambas manos formó el número seis. Se paró sobre el sillón donde estaba sentado e hizo unos gestos con los brazos buscando llamar la atención de los presentes, cuestión que con semejante mímica no tardó en conseguir.

—El alma de la geometría se contempla frente a un espejo y consume su conciencia frente a una algorítmica y omnipresente vacuidad.— exclamó sonriente. —Las estrellas son amigas del número seis y el rojo cadmio. ¡Todas se complementan y revelan los lienzos de un artista desesperado!

—¿Qué…?— murmuró Kakashi, pero antes de siquiera terminar de formular su pregunta, el muchacho rubio lo interrumpió.

—¡He encontrado a Fugaku Uchiha ´dattebayo!

 _Continuará..._

 ** _HYG~¤~¤~¤~HYG_** ** _~¤~¤~¤~HYG_** ** _~¤~¤~¤~HYG_**

 _¡Buenas!_

 _Aquí me tienen con un nuevo capítulo, esto se está poniendo cada vez más extraño... espero haber podido hacerme entender, mi idea sobre esta historia es bastante clara pero de ahí a escribirla se me hace bastante difícil y tiendo a enredarme. A veces siento que no se entiende absolutamente nada de lo que escribo, así si tienen dudas o no logran entender algo por favor dígamelo, es súper importante para mí._

 _Siento muchísimo la tardanza de este capítulo, pero este mes fue muy movido para mí y me temo que julio será igual, por lo que les anticipo que también tardaré con el siguiente. ¡Aún así haré mi mejor esfuerzo para actualizar lo más pronto que pueda!_

 _Muchas gracias por leer, comentar, seguir y mandar a favoritos esta historia. También les agradezco a NSTF y Ebiina por sus reviews en particular, me confirman que todo lo que intento desesperadamente expresar se entiende y me animan a montones._

 _En fin, ¡espero sus opiniones! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

 _»"No existe ningún gran genio sin un toque de demencia."_ _«_

 _ **HotaRu YaOiGirL**_


	6. Treinta y tres

**_Datos:_**

 _ **✖ Título:** "Anonymous"_

 ** _✖ Autor:_** _HotaRu YaOiGirL_

 ** _✖ Advertencias:_** Slash/Yaoi - AU - groserías - OoC- escenas perturbadoras - la siempre presente falta de ortografía...

 ** _✖ Parejas:_** Sasuke&Naruto / Itachi&Deidara

 ** _✖ Disclaimer:_** Por mucho que patalee, grite y llore, los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Hago esto por puro goce y diversión personal combinada con un poco de ocio. Sin fines de lucro, claro está.

 ** _~¤~¤~¤~ Anonymous ~¤~¤~¤~_**

 ** _Treinta y tres_**

La habitación se sumió en un completo silencio, el ambiente tranquilo se desvaneció con una rapidez casi paranormal que dejó a los presentes sin ánimos de respirar. Un reloj de pared cantaba los segundos, indiferente; mientras la sensación súbita de estupor se desplegaba por toda la sala. De repente, todo parecía desmoronarse bajo el ritmo hipnotizante del _tic-tac_.

 _Uno, dos, tres._

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Desde cuándo tenía la sensación de que algo le comprimía el pecho? ¿Por qué sentía que se quebraba por dentro?

 _Cuatro, cinco, seis._

Por alguna razón, su cabeza dolía terriblemente, sentía un líquido mortífero infectarle el cuerpo, ácido y amargo como el veneno de una serpiente. La habitación comenzó a girar ante sus ojos almendrados que enfocaban y desenfocaban de una manera preocupante. Su corazón pareció detenerse, pues ya no lo escuchaba latirle en los oídos.

 _Siete, ocho, nueve._

Algo le estrujaba la garganta como si quisiera matarlo. El líquido extraño se extendía espeso por la longitud de sus venas mientras las manos le sudaban como si las hubiese estado apretando por años. Los muebles y las paredes se mezclaban y se distorsionaban en un punto de la habitación, provocándole el peor mareo de toda su vida. Estaba a punto de caer inconsciente… cuando todo paró.

 _Diez._

" _No puede ser…"_

—¿Qué…?— se escuchó balbucear, su voz sonó queda y ahogada.

Su mirar ónice se encontró de nuevo con los zafiros, que permanecían expectantes y con el brillo más vívido que hubiese visto jamás. Vio a Naruto hacer una segunda agitada de brazos como si se tratara de un pajarillo prematuro que busca levantar su primer vuelo. Una sonrisa algo exagerada y cínica mostró cada diente del rubio, dio un salto y bajó del sillón donde estaba parado, giró sobre sí mismo sabiéndose el centro de atención de sus estupefactos invitados.

—¡Lo he encontrado! ¡Lo he encontrado ´dattebayo!— exclamó carcajeándose.

Sasuke pasó sus ojos desde la danza alegre del joven hasta el rostro sudoroso y espástico de su hermano que todavía se encontraba de pie junto a Shikamaru. Itachi tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto frente a él y en su cuello se notaban las arterias que sobresalían delatando lo fuerte que estaba apretando la mandíbula. Con ese signo, el menor de los hermanos parpadeó y logró salir levemente del estupor que había sumido a su subconsciente en un mar negro de recuerdos, giró su cabeza con tal esfuerzo que el movimiento le salió robótico, para encontrarse de nueva cuenta con la sonrisa torcida de Naruto.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho?— la duda que nadie se atrevía a aclarar salió de los labios de Kakashi, quien permanecía sentado en el sillón aún con los papeles en mano. Su postura era estática pero relajada, mientras escudriñaba la figura del rubio con el semblante bajo y los ojos amenazadoramente afilados.

El hacker detuvo su danza con un seco movimiento, volteándose para encarar a Hatake. Dio dos zancadas aparatosas que lo ubicaron justo frente al peliplata, le arrancó los papeles de las manos y regresó al sillón donde antes estaba sentado.

—Hay una estrella de números infinitamente divinos, tiene seis puntas y cada una se posa sobre una conexión de relación exacta que debe ser ayudada. Tiene el color de la sangre y cada sitio que sus extremidades tocan tiende a acabar en un escandaloso lienzo a tonos cadmio, que parece ser la gama favorita del artista que la pinta.— respondió el muchacho con voz abúlica ojeando las hojas que le había arrebatado a Kakashi.

El intercambio de miradas en los presentes no se hizo esperar, los cuatro pares de ojos se encontraron con una coordinación sorprendente, unos más confundidos que otros. Hatake miró a Shikamaru lanzándole una pregunta muda a través de sus orbes opacos, que el pelilargo respondió con un suave asentimiento de cabeza adjunto a un suspiro silencioso. Nara cogió una silla solitaria y la acomodó cerca de la mesita ratona, tomó asiento con su típica actitud despreocupada. Carraspeó y dijo:

—Pongamos un punto de partida: hace una hora atrás aproximadamente, encontramos una carpeta en el despacho del Ministro que incumple las leyes básicas de todo testimonio policíaco.— dijo, consciente de que ninguno de los hermanos Uchiha, por razones obvias, estaba al tanto del suceso y no se vieran tan descolocados en la situación que pretendía tornarse cada vez más extraña; ahora más que nada con la presencia de Naruto quien parecía regocijarse con cada segundo que pasaba. —Se trata de un expediente escaso de información; en este no se presentan los nombres de los individuos que llevaron a cabo la investigación y tampoco se explica el caso en ningún momento. Se desconoce las razones de su existencia, junto al significado del tópico que lo encabeza y su contenido en general.

—Por alguna explicación que desconocemos, dicha carpeta posee imágenes tomadas desde satélite de los distritos más grandes de la ciudad, cada foto rayada con un bosquejo geométrico similar a una estrella de seis puntas.— secundó Kakashi. —Hasta ahora, el principal y posible responsable del archivo no era nadie más que el comodín aquí presente.— aclaró señalando a Naruto con su mano derecha, a lo que el otro torció el gesto ante el apodo desagradable. —Pero ahora no hay duda alguna de que ha sido obra suya.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver este expediente en la búsqueda de… _esa_ persona?— inquirió Itachi que había estado escuchando con atención en todo momento, se sentó en el apoyabrazos del sillón individual donde se encontraba su hermano y encarnó una ceja mostrando su falta de entendimiento. —Nuestro único interés es la información que puedan llegar a tener sobre él. El resto de los casos policiales no son de nuestra incumbencia.

—Ese es un punto en el que ambos coincidimos.— afirmó Nara. —Si bien el caso de la carpeta con la estrella se asemeja a uno de nuestros asuntos policiales, nada tiene que ver con el de Fugaku Uchiha. Aún así hay una razón por la que nos has llamado aquí a la misma vez, ¿no es así, Naruto? De verdad lo has encontrado…

El rubio elevó la vista de los papeles y escudriñó uno por uno a los presentes, como si estuviese asegurándose de algo. Cerró los ojos y exhaló de una forma exagerada, los hombros se le relajaron. Por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, el silencio volvió, burlándose de aquellos quienes parecían estar al borde del colapso, pero desapareció cuando Naruto abrió los párpados. Ahora los zafiros se encontraban en sus cables, la demencia se había disipado un poco. El azul era cobalto como el mar tranquilo.

Arrojó el archivo de papeles sobre la mesita ratona. Por inercia, todas las miradas recayeron en él. Era el expediente de la estrella roja.

—Hoy en día, se estima que alrededor de siete mil idiomas diferentes se hablan en todo el mundo, unos más desarrollados que otros.— comenzó, su tono de voz parecía más maduro, más coherente. —Pero sólo hay uno que es obsoleto y universal… Ése, es el lenguaje de los números.

El joven se removió en su asiento, se quitó el único calcetín que llevaba puesto para luego tomar un bolígrafo y un pedazo de papel que permanecían desapercibidos a su lado. Se inclinó sobre la mesita de vidrio y prosiguió:

—Existe una sucesión matemática que logra explicar varios fenómenos de la naturaleza a través de una secuencia numérica que se consigue sumando dos números consecutivos para obtener el siguiente.— en la hoja escribió el número cero, luego el signo más y el número uno. —A partir de aquí comienza la sucesión: Cero más uno, nos da el resultado uno. Uno más uno, nos da el resultado dos. Uno más dos, nos da el resultado tres. Dos más tres, nos da el resultado cinco. Tres más cinco, nos da el resultado ocho; y así sucesivamente hasta el infinito. Por lo siguiente, los números 0,1,1,2,3,5,8 y todos los que se obtengan repitiendo el proceso, pertenecen a esta secuencia. El patrón se encuentra en diversas situaciones de la naturaleza una y otra vez, como en la curva de una ola, el espiral de un caracol, los segmentos de una piña, los cristales de nieve, las telas de las arañas, los brazos de las galaxias…— se extendió para acercarles la hoja con los dígitos escritos, que fue tomada por Sasuke y analizada por los cuatro presentes. —El mundo está compuesto por patrones y proporciones precisas.

El menor de los Uchiha tragó grueso. Toda la situación comenzaba a tomar un rumbo cada vez más exorbitante y complejo. ¿Por qué algo tan simple como buscar a una persona se distorsionaba y acababa enredándose con ecuaciones matemáticas? Él nada entendía de ese tipo de cosas ni le interesaba entenderlo, a menos que tuviese relación con cálculos de negocios y dinero. Frunció el ceño intentando ocultar la confusión que en ningún momento le abandonó el rostro, miró a Naruto y se encontró con el azul profundo que le erizó los cabellos de la nuca y lo obligó a morderse levemente una partecita del labio inferior. De repente, el vuelco que había dado de un segundo a otro la personalidad del hacker le revolvió las tripas y un cosquilleo atacó su sistema nervioso. Ahora, el tinte ronco y sutil en la voz del joven se le adhería a los oídos y lo volvía loco.

—¿Qué tiene esto que ver?— optó por preguntar, sitiándose idiota por reaccionar de forma indecente ante la presencia del rubio. Se sintió aún más estúpido cuando recordó la gravedad del tema que estaban tratando.

—Como he dicho, el patrón se encuentra en la geometría de la naturaleza; por consecuencia, en la vida en general.— respondió regresando a su extraña postura habitual. —Una vez que llegas a entenderlo puedes apreciarlo en cada escenario diario como la unión de diferentes sucesos que se conectan a través de un hilo invisible, por lo que es posible predecir lo que va ocurrir. Se trata de un entrelazamiento cuántico de causa y efecto donde todos y todo se reflejan el uno con el otro; y que por alguna razón ustedes, junto a casi todo el porcentaje mundial de habitantes en este planeta, no pueden verlo.

—Espera, espera por favor— pidió Itachi. —¿Entonces nos estás diciendo que tú y unas personas más tienen una especie de… poder psíquico que les permite predecir el futuro?

El silencio regresó, sólo que incómodo y ridículo como ningún otro.

Sin embargo, la potente carcajada que brotó de la garganta de Naruto logró aliviar de una manera desconcertante a los cuatros hombres que aguardaban enmudecidos por una explicación más digna de creer. Las risas del joven continuaron unos segundos hasta que fueron menguando de a poco y pararon por completo.

—En realidad, puedes llamarlo como quieras, aunque " _poder_ " suena algo bastante ficticio y difícil de creer en el contexto que aparece esa palabra en la actualidad. Se dice que es una _"mal formación cerebral"_ que nos otorga ciertos privilegios a nivel matemático y/o artístico pero que nos deficiencia en otros aspectos, como en lo social. Si bien esta teoría es algo cierta, no lo llamaría _"mal formación"_ sino más bien _"evolución"_. Sólo que resulta bastante engorroso para varios profesionales que el futuro pueda llegar a ser predicho por una sucesión de números naturales que ellos son incapaces de entender. Ni hablar de lo absurdo que puede llegar a sonar la suposición de que en este mundo existan treinta tres personas con un don para entender la complejidad universal y que nacieron con la misión de ayudar a la humanidad para que no acabe en su autodestrucción.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Naruto?— fue la pregunta hastiada de Kakashi, por algún motivo su razón se negaba a aceptar esa explicación. —Estamos tratando un tema serio, deja los juegos de una vez.

El rubio recargó su rostro sobre la palma de su mano derecha.

—Esa respuesta era tan predecible como aburrida.— comentó. —Sinceramente, nunca esperé su compresión en este caso en particular, por eso mismo decidí decírselos. Aún así, esto es real y serio, está en su criterio creerlo o no.

—Bien.— dijo Shikamaru cortando cualquier otra réplica que el peliplata amagaba a hacer. —Supongamos que lo que nos has dicho es cierto, ¿qué pretendes con ello?

—Pretendo ayudarles a entender cómo piensa Fugaku Uchiha, sólo de esa forma podremos cazarlo.

Sasuke e Itachi permanecieron en silencio. Los pozos negros se encontraron tan nublosos y cargados de emociones que no hizo falta para ambos coincidir a través de palabras, si lo que Naruto decía era cierto, estaban dispuestos a hacer a un lado los prejuicios e intentarían entender las conjeturas del rubio si con ello eran capaces de encontrar a _esa_ persona.

—Te escuchamos.— respondió Itachi, e inmediatamente sintió recaer sobre él las miradas incrédulas de Hatake y Nara.

La sonrisa torcida regresó surcando los labios del joven hacker, se enderezó rascándose la nariz respingada y se inclinó para alcanzar la carpeta que minutos antes había arrojado sobre la mesa.

—Para empezar, lo más importante aquí, es el hecho de que Fugaku Uchiha es una de esas treinta y tres personas que poseen esta " _mal formación"._ Eso lo hace tener un coeficiente cerebral igual o más alto que el mío…cuestión que nos dificulta un poco las cosas.— tomó una taza de té verde ya frío que había sido olvidada y sorbió un trago. —Fugaku ha estado escabulléndose y burlándose del gobierno como si fuese fácil, cosa que yo no he logrado hacer en el pasado, y eso me da suficientes razones para creer que él va siete pasos por delante de nosotros… Me hace dudar si podré atraparlo yo solo.

—No lo harás solo, nosotros te hemos contratado pero eso no implica que todo el trabajo te lo lleves tú… _esa_ persona, es nuestra responsabilidad.— dijo Sasuke, intentando ignorar el hecho de que Naruto había sacado a relucir una ínfima parte de su vida pasada.

—No es eso a lo que me refiero. Para dar con él necesito la ayuda de otro de los treinta y tres.

—¿Otro de los treinta y tres?— interrogó Shikamaru. —Ya de por sí ese es un número bajo en la población mundial actual, ¿sabes si hay otra de estas personas aquí en Japón?

El rubio asintió y desvió los ojos hasta que se perdieron por el enorme ventanal que iluminaba la sala.

—Tengo entendido que tres de estas personas se encuentran en Japón.— mostró tres dedos levantados. —Fugaku Uchiha, yo y él…— corrió unas páginas del expediente y tomó una foto enseñándoselas. —Deidara.

Kakashi se deshizo en su asiento con un suspiro que llegó a oídos de cada uno de los presentes, se llevó una mano a los cabellos plateados y despejó su rostro del flequillo con pesadez.

—Creo que finalmente logro entenderlo.— dijo arrastrando las palabras. —Tu interés por los casos, el cambio de actitud, tu confianza repentina hacia Sasuke e Itachi, tu dedicación extrema… Esto te incumbe más allá del trabajo, ¿no es así? No puedes ignorarlo. —al ver que Naruto no daba indicios de querer responder, continuó: —Siempre has estado al tanto de Fugaku mucho más de lo que aparentabas, nunca tuviste ánimos de ir tras él sabiendo las atrocidades que ha estado cometiendo por años, ¿qué cambia ahora? ¿Se te ha ido de las manos la situación por estar escondiéndote tras una máscara desde el incidente?

—Te equivocas.— contestó, sus ojos se habían entrecerrado amenazadores. —La situación nunca estuvo en mis manos, cada uno de nosotros es libre de actuar como se le plazca, es cierto que los treinta y tres tenemos un propósito, pero de allí a aceptarlo y elegirlo depende de cada quien. En mi caso, quise seguirlo y fracasé, ahora soy preso de mis errores.— acotó con un tinte rencoroso en su voz.

El ambiente se torno denso e incómodo, Shikamaru cerró los ojos y carraspeó en un intento de disipar la pesadumbre que aplastaba la sala.

—Esto es tan problemático…—susurró. —Naruto, a estas alturas es claro que tienes una idea de cómo atrapar a Fugaku Uchiha, si no fuese así, estoy seguro que no te hubieses molestado en reunirnos a todos. ¿Cuál es el plan?

El muchacho bufó haciendo a un lado su conversación provocativa con el peliplata y se dirigió de nueva cuenta hacia los demás. Escribió una serie de dígitos sobre la hoja.

—Como he dicho, esta secuencia se encuentra en gran parte de la geometría de la naturaleza y eso implica también en las formas básicas, como los pentagramas o los fractales. Esta estrella— dijo señalando el bosquejo a tinta roja en el expediente. —también se logra con los números de la sucesión, buscando los números adecuados para armar los ángulos. En este caso, necesitamos el número treinta y cuatro para los ángulos de los extremos y el número ciento cuarenta y cuatro para los internos.— señaló luego las puntas de la estrella. —Cuando comencé a investigar los homicidios en _Shinjuku_ , descubrí que cada dirección de los lugares donde se había encontrado a las últimas víctimas poseían alguno de estos dos números, si bien esto no me convencía por completo, el hecho de que el código postal de _Shinjuku_ sea 144-0034 despejó cualquiera de mis dudas; por lo que tracé seis referencias con un punto que uní haciendo líneas rectas y utilizando estos números hasta que con la unión de todas obtuve el pentagrama.— tipió algo en la computadora y dio vuelta la pantalla para enseñarles una imagen. Esta se trataba de un eslogan junto al logo de una empresa. La empresa de nanotecnología Sharingan Co. —Este es el emblema de su compañía, ¿no es así?

Los hermanos Uchiha se helaron frente a ese descubrimiento, reconocían el eslogan donde fuera, sin lugar a dudas se trataba del de la empresa.

Sasuke se llevó los dedos para masajearse la sien, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Veía esa maldita estrella cada uno de sus días como si se tratase de su propia religión, increíble que en el momento menos oportuno se hubiese borrado de su mente. Quizá, entre la confusión emocional y la sed de información, cualquier otro aspecto de su vida había pasado a un segundo plano. La mezcla entre el hallazgo del paradero de Fugaku, las sucesiones matemáticas y la presencia de Naruto, comenzaba a afectarle su sanidad mental.

—No puedo creerlo…—escuchó balbucear a Itachi a su lado. —Tienes razón.

—Esto no es más que otro indicio.— continuó hablando el rubio. —He llegado a la conclusión de que actualmente Fugaku se haya aquí, donde se ha reportado el último homicidio.— señaló una de las puntas superiores del bosquejo. —Y que también, es responsable de la desaparición de Deidara. A estas instancias debería saber quién está tras él y ha tomado medidas drásticas, es obvio que no quiere a otro de los treinta y tres en su contra, aunque últimamente sus descuidos y la manera en la que está haciendo las cosas no es digno de él… me da un mal presentimiento. —hizo una pausa en la que se desperezó elevando las manos sobre su cabeza a la vez que iba poniéndose de pie lentamente. —En fin, creo que en este caso una infiltración en cubierto será la mejor opción. Shikamaru, de ser posible, me gustaría que lleves contigo a los agentes Inuzuka y Aburame, sus habilidades son excepcionales y su experiencia innegable. Necesito un poco más de tiempo antes de que realicemos el primer movimiento, los contactaré en dos días, mientras tanto, permanezcan al margen de la situación.— inquirió lanzándoles una mirada de soslayo a ambos Uchiha que captaron la indirecta y torcieron el gesto. Caminó ligero hasta la puerta que conducía al pasillo principal del apartamento y, antes de desaparecer por el marco, añadió: —Noches buenas, caballeros.

La figura de Naruto se esfumó siendo el eco de los pasos su único rastro viviente, luego, el sonido chirriante de una puerta al abrirse y el seco cierre de la madera encastrando en el cuadro.

Sólo entonces, Itachi se permitió esbozar una sonrisa.

—Será un buen cuñado…— comentó, y la mirada asesina de su hermano no hizo más que ensanchar su mueca burlesca.

Kakashi rió quedo, sin gracia alguna, suficiente para opacar cualquier arranque de ira por parte de Sasuke.

—Sobre mi cadáver.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Los dos días siguientes se le pasaron cual martirio de esclavo. Su cabeza se hundió en un pozo de reflexiones y posibilidades que lo mantuvieron en un estado casi vegetal por el plazo de cuarenta y ocho horas.

Durante la reunión, Naruto les había revelado información que, a conciencia o no, acabaría cambiándole su cómoda vida rutinaria; la secuencia de números, los misteriosos treinta y tres… todo parecía sacado de un retorcido libro policial.

De repente, hacerse cargo de _esa_ persona se había convertido en algo más que la simple búsqueda de un criminal escurridizo, pues ahora sentía que iban tras una persona mucho más peligrosa de lo que alguna vez creyó.

Fugaku debía morir, de eso estaba seguro. Pero podía sentir una pequeña chispa de curiosidad dentro de sí que lo incitaba a descubrir el por qué las cosas habían terminado así siendo que, a palabras de Naruto, este grupo de personas tenían un propósito digno para con la humanidad.

" _En mi caso, quise seguirlo y fracasé, ahora soy preso de mis errores."_

Naruto había revelado una pequeña parte de lo que fueron sus acciones en el pasado y si bien el rubio tenía un desliz de demencia, durante la reunión sacó a flote su increíble capacidad cerebral junto a una cordura indiscutible, incluso Sasuke se atrevía a decir que tal vez esa sea una parte de la verdadera personalidad del muchacho.

Quizá, tan sólo quizá, Fugaku había corrido la misma suerte sólo que su desenlace acabó siendo más trágico… pensar que _esa_ persona alguna vez optó por el bien de la humanidad antes que su cuello, se le hacía tan ridículo que le entraban ganas de reírse a carcajadas.

Cerró la puerta del móvil con un empujoncito y luego apretó el botón de las llaves para poner el seguro. Cruzó la calle y se adentró en el edificio con soltura en un intento de ocultar la ansiedad que le carcomía las neuronas. Subió el elevador, escuchando el eco del pitido que retumbaba por el ascensor cada vez que ascendía un piso, el sonido agudo le perforaba los tímpanos. Luego, la oscuridad del pasillo y la puerta roja. Dio tres firmes golpes en la madera y esperó durante cinco minutos.

Seis minutos y nadie abrió.

Frunció el ceño y en un acto de atrevimiento junto a la espina del desespero, giró la perilla descubriendo con ello que el pestillo no estaba puesto. Entró, extrañándole el hecho de que Iruka no lo hubiese recibido como siempre, se quitó el calzado y el abrigo asomándose después confirmando el vacío del living. El fisgoneo lo llevó a cruzar la sala de estar hasta la puerta que se ubicaba al fondo de ésta y que confirmó, llevaba hacia la cocina.

Fue allí donde encontró a Naruto, sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa redonda, escudriñando con sus azules una pastilla blanca que sostenía entre los dedos.

—¿Qué haces?— fue la primera y única pregunta que logró articular.

—Observo la pastilla.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué miras la pastilla?

—No quiero tomármela.

—Deberías.

—No quiero.

El pelinegro bufó. Otra vez, esa actitud infantil y caprichosa. Se acercó al otro hasta que se vio de pie a su lado.

—Tómatela.

—¿Dónde está tu hermano?

—Dijo que vendría luego.— masculló cuando notó el escape que intentaba hacer el muchacho. —¿Dónde está Iruka?— devolvió la pregunta.

—Dijo que saldría un momento.— respondió.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos, el rubio jugaba con el medicamento entre sus dedos mientras el Uchiha lo escrutaba impaciente y de brazos cruzados. Naruto detuvo cualquier movimiento y permaneció estático por unos segundos, relajó la espalda y soltó el aire que retuvo por ese lapso de tiempo. Torció apenas el rostro y le lanzó una mirada de soslayo.

—¿Qué ocurriría si no la tomo?— una ligera sonrisa se entreveía en su boca.

Fue entonces que, por alguna razón, Sasuke se sintió provocado. Apretó los dientes reprimiendo las ganas de ser el responsable de un delito sexual y los ojos negros se le rasgaron por el esfuerzo. Sabía que al joven le gustaba jugar con fuego, pero en este caso, Naruto no tenía idea de dónde se estaba metiendo. Aún así decidió seguirle el juego, curioso de saber hasta dónde llegaría el imprudente atrevimiento.

Lo tomó brusco del cuello de su camiseta y lo empujó hacia la pared más cercana de manera que quedase de espaldas a él. Lo apresó con su cuerpo, cogiéndole las manos detrás de la espalda para inmovilizarlo.

—Estas son las cosas que pasan cuando un Omega se encapricha y no toma los medicamentos.— susurró lamiendo el contorno de la oreja a su alcance. Su mano izquierda tomó rienda suelta y se deslizó por la figura del rubio hasta alcanzar los muslos internos, pegando su cadera con descaro al cuerpo ajeno.

Sasuke sintió como el roce indecoroso hizo temblar a Naruto, urgiéndole escaparse de esas manos que cada vez alcanzaban aéreas más sensibles y serpenteaban con total libertad sobre su piel canela; pero los débiles intentos no fueron suficientes.

—¿Eso es todo?— murmuró de nuevo, en su voz se notaba un pequeño tinte de diversión. —Si no lo intentas con más ganas podría morderte.— advirtió.

Deslizó su lengua por la nuca del muchacho, rozando levemente con los dientes. Su mano escurridiza se introdujo en el pantalón del joven y fue a parar al vientre bajo, acariciando la zona mientras el fuego se extendía por sus venas despertando los instintos salvajes que de a poco comenzaban a tomar control de la situación…

Pero fue entonces cuando un golpe súbito y preciso en su estómago lo obligó a apartarse farfullando maldiciones, siendo secundado por otro golpe detrás de sus rodillas que lo envió directo al suelo.

Se reincorporó apenas, con la mandíbula apretada por el dolor, y sobándose los lugares maltratados. Elevó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada gélida de Naruto que lo observaba de pie con expresión aburrida y pose desinteresada.

—Estas son las cosas que pasan cuando un Alfa se lleva el mundo por delante.

Sin objetar nada más, se acercó a la mesa, tragó la pastilla con ayuda de un vaso de agua y salió de la cocina.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y gruñó cual animal disgustado, pero eso no fue suficiente para contener la satisfacción de victoria que se le reflejó en una sutil mueca ascendente. Se levantó despacio, haciéndose a la idea de que el rubio no era tan inofensivo como aparentaba, pues comenzaba a sentir los indicios de dos grandes cardenales en su estómago y pierna. Una vez que se acomodó la ropa desaliñada, se dirigió a la sala de estar donde se encontró con los recién llegados. Entre ellos, identificó a su hermano que le sonrió al verlo, junto a Kakashi y Shikamaru, pero no logró reconocer a los otros dos hombres. Vestían el uniforme policial idéntico al de Nara, con la placa y las botas negras de cuero.

Antes de siquiera poder expresar cualquier duda, la danza alegre del joven hacker llamó la atención de los presentes. Naruto giró sobre sí mismo alzando los brazos, luego frenó de golpe y dijo:

—Éste es el plan…

 _Continuará..._

 ** _HYG~¤~¤~¤~HYG_** ** _~¤~¤~¤~HYG_** ** _~¤~¤~¤~HYG_**

 _¡Buenas!_

 _De nuevo yo con otro capítulo de esta historia que va a hacer que me explote la cabeza en cualquier momento._

 _¡Siento muchísimo el retraso! Entre esto y aquello se me pasó un mes sin actualizar, juro que quería hacerlo antes, pero soy súper lenta para escribir. Aunque en el capítulo anterior aclaré que también me tardaría con este, el que avisa no traiciona. (?_

 _Bien, como habrán visto, aquí explico más o menos para dónde va todo esto, pero me gustaría recalcar que los "treinta y tres" no tienen ningún tipo de poder, sino que son capaces de utilizar un porcentaje mayor de su cerebro a comparación de una persona normal. A partir de aquí acaba la tranquilidad inquietante del suspenso, en el próximo ya comienza la "acción" ¡Yup!_

 _Muchas, pero muuuchas gracias por acompañarme y apoyarme, no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que disfrutan de esta historia:_

 ** _Aryam Buu:_** _¡Hola! Sé que esto avanza lento, pero como es un Longfic. tardará bastante tiempo hasta el final. Espero sigas leyendo~_

 ** _Goten Trunks5:_** _Me alegro mucho que te haya enganchado, ¡ojalá te sigas pasando por aquí!_

 _ **Karol339:** Cuando leí tu comentario estaba caminando por la calle, me causó tanta gracia que comencé a reírme como loca y la gente me miró súper raro. Jajaja ¡muchas gracias! ¡Que estés muy bien!_

 _ **Carrots:** ¡Hola! No sabes la emoción que me dio al leer tu review, es un gigantesco honor para mí tenerte de lectora. Me has despejado cualquier duda de todo lo que intento transmitir en esta historia, me hace infinitamente feliz que la disfrutes. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda o un consejo para darme, no dudes en dejarlo. ¡Espero seguir viéndote por aquí! Te mando un abrazo~_

 ** _TABATA MIDORY:_** _¡Gracias! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, estaré encantada de continuar leyéndote por aquí. ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Vidri Uzumaki:** ¡Hola! Gracias por comentar, me hace feliz que te guste la historia y que el AU sea de tu agrado. A veces siento que es tan rebuscado que no se entiende nada jaja ¡Espero que sigas leyendo! ¡Nos vemos por las redes sociales_ _~! Te mando un abrazo._

 _En fin, gracias de nuevo, espero sus opiniones ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

 _»"No existe ningún gran genio sin un toque de demencia."_ _«_

 _ **HotaRu YaOiGirL**_


	7. La ilusión llamada esperanza

**Datos:**

 **✖ Título:** "Anonymous"

 **✖ Autor:** HotaRu YaOiGirL

 **✖ Advertencias:** Slash/Yaoi - AU - groserías - OoC- escenas perturbadoras - la siempre presente falta de ortografía...

 **✖ Parejas:** Sasuke&Naruto / Itachi&Deidara

 **✖ Disclaimer:** Por mucho que patalee, grite y llore, los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Hago esto por puro goce y diversión personal combinada con un poco de ocio. Sin fines de lucro, claro está.

 **~¤~¤~¤~ Anonymous ~¤~¤~¤~**

 _ **La ilusión llamada esperanza.**_

Las primeras gotas de tormenta golpearon su rostro morocho. Tomó el cuello de su abrigo y lo subió hasta taparse la nariz, por momentos, el clima primaveral podía ser muy hostil. Miró la hora en el reloj de muñeca.

23:56

Tan sólo restaban cuatro minutos y sería la hora acordada.

Levantó la cabeza y al otro lado de la calle ubicó a su compañero que, de brazos cruzados y con sus distintivas gafas oscuras, aguardaba paciente por su señal. Su intercomunicador vibró y por el audífono escuchó la voz de su jefe.

— " _Las cámaras de las cinco esquinas han captado la imagen. Pónganse alerta."_

Presionó el botón en el collar de su cuello para responder.

—Entendido.

Hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza que fue respondido por el otro hombre con un leve asentimiento que entre el ambiente oscuro de la tormenta casi pasa desapercibido. Con las manos en los bolsillos y actitud desinteresada, echó a andar. En voz baja contaba sus pasos.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…

Localizó a lo lejos el edificio puntualizado, la fachada algo precaria y los cuatro pisos apagados le confirmaron que se trababa del objetivo. Una mirada de soslayo y aceleró la marcha.

Treinta y nueve, cuarenta, cuarenta y uno, cuarenta y dos, cuarenta y tres, cuarenta y cuatro…

La figura de un hombre encapuchado, cubierto por un sobretodo negro, le hizo frenar de golpe y ocultarse apenas. La lluvia acrecentó y la pesada cortina de agua le nubló un poco la vista, el fuerte sonido de las gotas estrellándose contra el pavimento le taponó los oídos.

—Objetivo en la mira.

—" _Bien. Tienen autorización para irrumpir en la residencia armados."_

—Copiado.

Cruzó la calle y llegó junto a su compañero que, recargado en la pared, se resguardaba de la tempestad gracias al techo que formaba un balcón de primer piso. Hurgó en el bolsillo de su abrigo, sacando de este una cajita roja de cigarrillos, encendió uno y le dio una larga pitada. El hombre de lentes oscuros seguía sus movimientos en todo momento, sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba.

—Cálmate Kiba. —le dijo con su voz tranquila y grave. —O todo se irá al demonio.

El joven emitió un gruñido molesto cual animal, mostró levemente sus incisivos puntiagudos y le dio otra pitada al cigarro.

—Cállate, Shino. —murmuró. — Eres lo peor para el apoyo moral.

El hombre de lentes permaneció en silencio, sin replicar ante esa respuesta tan agresiva por parte del otro, ya estaba acostumbrado… diez años acostumbrado. Kiba tomó su revólver, lo cargó y se aseguró de que el sistema funcionara correctamente; le dio una última floja pitada al tabaco y arrojó la colilla al suelo.

—Está bien que quieras matarte, pero si lo haces, no arrastres al mundo en ello. — le reprochó Aburame tomando el sobrante y metiéndolo en su abrigo. Escuchó de nuevo el gruñido canino.

Inuzuka le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, el edificio se encontraba a una aproximación de cien pasos. Sus sentidos se alertaban cada vez más a cada metro que avanzaba, sus ojos cafés viraban atentos a los costados y al frente, intentando distinguir el más mínimo indicio a través de la pesada lluvia torrencial; los oídos, aunque sordos por el agua, analizaban todo aquello que la vista no llegaba a ver, manteniendo la constancia de los pasos de su compañero detrás de él. En su cabeza, los números subían.

Ciento cuarenta y dos, ciento cuarenta y tres, ciento cuarenta y cuatro…

Ahora, la entrada principal de la residencia se alzaba ante su presencia, tétrica y abandonada como ninguna otra. Tragó grueso y respiró un par de veces para calmar el bombeo de su corazón que parecía habérsele vuelto loco, vio a Shino extraer su arma y quitarle el seguro con una tranquilidad envidiable, frunció el ceño e hizo lo mismo. Elevó la vista, encontrándose con la placa de dirección que rezaba:

 _ **Distrito Shinjuku / Kabukichō 1-4-4.**_

" _1-4-4… Ciento cuarenta y cuatro pasos. Ese rubio… está demente."_

Ese fugaz pensamiento cruzó su mente adjunto a una sonrisa forzada antes de hacerle señas a su compañero para comenzar la infiltración.

La primera puerta estaba abierta, la empujó y la bisagra oxidada emitió un sonido chirriante que retumbó a lo largo de un pasillo oscuro que secundaba la entrada. No tenía luces en ningún punto de su longitud y las ráfagas de viento irrumpían haciendo un sonido espectral que le erizó los cabellos de la nuca.

—Estamos dentro. —avisó susurrando por el intercomunicador.

—" _Perfecto. Tomen la escalera y suban hasta el piso tercero. De allí a la izquierda, dos puertas y el apartamento número trece."_

—Entendido.

Volteó su cabeza, lanzándole una mirada de soslayo por encima del hombro a Shino, quien entre la oscuridad notó y asintió en silencio. Identificó las escaleras más adelante, se presenciaban como un marco negro en la pared de la izquierda, que se semejaban más bien a una espeluznante invitación al Tártaro. Continuó la marcha, subiendo despacio uno por uno los escalones, atento y siempre con su arma al frente apuntando cualquier posible amenaza. El silencio junto al frío húmedo le calaban los huesos.

Entre el mutismo, un pitido agudo proveniente de su abrigo lo sobresaltó. De su bolsillo interno extrajo un pequeño aparato de metal con una pantalla circular que brillaba y marcaba un gráfico de tres colores en un rango de veinte metros. En el electrónico se podía identificar a él y a su compañero como manchitas rojas que se movían apenas, pero el aire le escaseó cuando confirmó en la pantalla que cerca de ellos marcaba una tercera mancha roja un poco más adelante. Entre la oscuridad verificó que aún faltaba un descanso y un segundo bloque de escalones para llegar al primer piso, allí era donde marcaba la tercera presencia.

—" _Kiba, Shino_." —escuchó por el auricular. — _"El detector de calor marca un individuo desconocido. Procedan con cuidado."_

—Confirmado. Procediendo.

El bombeo del corazón se le disparó otra vez, los pulmones se le oprimieron y el fuerte sentimiento de intranquilidad se le taponó en la garganta; aún así permaneció con los brazos al frente, las manos cargadas y la pose estática. Uno a uno, continuó subiendo los escalones.

Antes de llegar al cuadrado de descanso, se ocultó inclinándose un poco. Sin mover la cabeza y conteniendo la respiración, echó una mirada de reojo buscando aquella presencia extraña, pero no supo si fue por la falta de luz o porque realmente no había nadie allí, que no logró identificar nada. Sacó el pequeño aparato una vez más, viéndose a él, a Shino y…

Los ojos se le desencajaron y la adrenalina comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo como si hubiese sido inyectada en su yugular, se volteó tan rápido que las vertebras de su cuello tronaron y lanzó un grito desesperado.

—¡Shino!

Vio a su compañero arrojarse al suelo y disparó tres veces a pocos metros de él, el fuerte sonido del arma retumbó por todo el edificio. Jadeó exaltado y disparó otra vez un poco más lejos… allí, cerca de ellos, había una figura cubierta de un sobretodo negro como la que había visto antes de entrar a la residencia, en cuanto volteó la identificó peligrosamente cerca de Aburame con el brillo de un metal reluciendo en su mano derecha. Ahora esa presencia aguardaba al pie de las escaleras medio oculta entre las sombras, su altura y contextura a simple vista eran similares a las de aquel a quien buscaban.

Vio a Shino levantarse por el rabillo del ojo, no quería perder de vista al individuo ni por un segundo. Su compañero se reincorporó y alzó también su arma.

—" _Es él. Manténganse alerta y no lo pierdan de vista. Hay cinco patrullas cubriendo el edificio, desplegadas alrededor. Oblíguenlo a que se quede dentro."_

—Copiado.

Se quedó estático apuntando al objetivo, a la espera de algún movimiento que diera la señal para actuar, pero el sujeto misterioso parecía haberse congelado en la oscuridad del pasillo. Sintió el sudor del miedo resbalarle despacio por las sienes, la tranquilidad de las gotas y el silencio del suspenso comenzaban a calarle los nervios. Tragó grueso y pastoso, las manos le temblaban. De repente, la figura se movió. Su compañero disparó sin dudas; él observó atento. El desconocido se había fugado corriendo hacia la izquierda, contrario a la salida, eso lo extrañó y la espina del mal presentimiento lo pinchó.

— ¡Ve tras él! ¡Que no salga del edificio!— le gritó. Aburame no respondió pero inmediatamente se lanzó detrás del extraño, bajó las escaleras a una velocidad impresionante y desapareció por la esquina del pasillo. Él, por su parte, comenzó a subir las escaleras a trote. Apretó el botón en su collar e informó: —Jefe, Shino va tras el individuo. Yo iré por el segundo objetivo. Comuníqueles a las patrullas que permanezcan alerta.

—" _Está hecho."_

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

— ¡Sasuke, cálmate!— escuchaba gritar a su hermano quien lo sostenía fuerte de un brazo, aún así no dejó de forcejear. — ¡Que te quedes quieto maldición!

— ¡Suéltame, Itachi! ¡Iré a asesinarlo con mis propias manos!— replicó con los dientes apretados.

No podía ser cierto. Finalmente había llegado el día que tanto él como Itachi habían estado esperando desde el incidente, y se sentía tan inútil como el resto de los años en los que su búsqueda no había dado resultado. Allí… a tan sólo tres cuadras de distancia de donde estaba, se encontraba esa residencia hecha pedazos donde _esa_ maldita persona se escondía. Sí, finalmente se abría una brecha para volverlo a ver, para mutilarlo con desprecio y que pagara por cada uno de sus crímenes en una tortura lenta sin piedad alguna; pero una vez más era inútil.

Esos pensamientos le sabían amargos e insoportables, le quemaban dentro como un veneno.

— ¡Estás enfermo si crees que voy a dejar que te metas allí! ¡Deja de ser tan idiota, Sasuke!

— ¡El único idiota aquí eres tú! ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta que estamos a un paso de resolver el mayor problema de nuestras vidas?!— impugnó, su tono de voz era cada vez más ácido y comenzaba a perder los estribos al verse falto de apoyo.

— ¡Pero tú pareces no entender las cosas! ¡Allí adentro hay gente armada y entrenada, no tienes una idea de lo que puede llegar a pasar si un imbécil como tú va a meter las narices!

— ¡¿Y crees que eso me importa?!

—Sasuke, por favor, cálmate.— oyó la voz de Shikamaru a su lado. Nara se encontraba impasible frente a la pantalla de una computadora portátil, sus ojos se perdían en el brillo artificial que desprendía el aparato y su expresión denotaba su concentración. —Como gente seria y razonable, te pido que controles tus sentimientos y te mantengas al margen de la situación.

El pelinegro calló pero eso no significó que la calma le había vuelto al cuerpo. Lanzó un suspiro cargado de pesadumbre y tragó fuerte como si estuviese consumiendo algún tipo de tóxico que lo hizo gruñir por el sabor amargo que el remolino de emociones le dejó en el paladar. Apretó los dientes haciéndolos crujir agudo y ese ruido chillón le lastimó los tímpanos, los ojos almendrados se le rasgaron. Estaba harto.

Pasó sus pupilas negras por toda la superficie de la Van donde estaban. Se trataba de una furgoneta repleta de electrónicos preparada especialmente por agentes del gobierno Japonés para realizar operaciones en cubierto, justo como ellos en ese momento. En un principio, tanto Shikamaru como Kakashi se habían negado rotundamente a incluirlos a él y a su hermano en el trabajo, pero la insistencia de ambos Uchiha, sumada la aprobación de Naruto, triunfó por sobre la negativa inicial. Ahora los hermanos se encontraban siendo testigos de un movimiento policial de alto riesgo.

Pero eso era algo que a Sasuke parecía importarle demasiado poco.

Su mirada ónice chocó con el perfil del joven rubio quien, sentado con las plantas de los pies unidas y la espalda recta, compenetraba toda su atención en otro computador, diferente al que manejaba Nara. No sabía si era por aquel deseo inexplicable que en su interior le tenía al hacker o porque realmente había comenzado a desarrollar ciertos sentimientos por él, que cada vez que le contemplaba el resto del mundo parecía irse al demonio. Observando los ojos cielo, la nariz respingada, la piel canela, los labios carnosos, las marcas de zorro… logró calmarse y enfriar su cabeza.

Había una realidad en la que tenía que dejar su orgullo de lado y aceptar que en situaciones de todo aquello que se relacionara con _"acción"_ , él era sin lugar a dudas inútil. Nadie manejaba las negociaciones empresariales legales e ilegales como él y su hermano, pero en ocasión de levantar un arma las cosas se complicaban. Eso no significaba que era un cobarde o que usar un arma de fuego le diera miedo, sino el problema se veía en que no tenía ni la puntería ni la agilidad de un agente entrenado. Aún así, en casos de supervivencia o de defensa, no dudaría en arremeter contra una amenaza, mucho menos si se trata de la pesadilla que lo estuvo persiguiendo por años.

Apretó con fuerza los puños, los nudillos se le empalidecieron y las uñas se le clavaron en la palma. La tranquilidad eran segundos contados. Se sentía un inestable manojo de nervios.

—Shino, responde, ¿me escuchas?— preguntó Shikamaru sosteniendo el auricular en su oreja en un intento para escuchar mejor. Los ojos castaños sobre la pantalla donde mostraba la imagen que daba una pequeña cámara oculta en el abrigo de Aburame a la altura del pecho. La imagen se veía oscura, distinguiéndose solamente las paredes a ambos lados de un pasillo que parecía no tener fin. La imagen se movía a medida que Shino avanzaba.

—" _Afirmativo."_

—Bien. Da tu ubicación del sector de la residencia.— le exigió. —Enviaré a otro grupo para que bloqueen la conexión hacia la salida.

—" _Estoy en un depósito en la planta baja, hay una gran puerta de metal en la entrada de la sala."_ — respondió.

—Perfecto. Mantente alerta, el objetivo es peligroso y claramente tiene conocimientos del edificio, si algo ocurre no dudes en disp-…—pero un quejido lastimero proveniente del auricular lo calló de inmediato. Por la pantalla vio uno de los brazos de Aburame que parecía estar tomándose el costado izquierdo de su abdomen. —Shino, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien? — su contestación fue otro quejido y la imagen de la mano ensangrentada del agente cuando este mismo la elevó.

—" _Demonios."_ — farfulló el agente con la voz entrecortada.

—Oh no. —susurró atónito con los ojos desencajados. —¡Sal de ahí! ¡Tienes que salir de allí ahora mismo!— ordenó, en el rostro de Nara podía entreverse lapsos de pánico.

El silencio se hizo, Shikamaru tan sólo escuchaba la pesada respiración de Shino quien apretaba con fuerza la zona herida de su cuerpo, la cámara filmaba la negrura de la habitación entre el mutismo del suspenso. Sasuke e Itachi se acercaron veloces al escuchar la exclamación del jefe de policía, Naruto volteó apenas de su asiento, observando la situación de reojo.

—Naruto. — lo llamó Nara, el rubio volvió a voltear para centrarse en su monitor.

—Ya di el comunicado. El equipo A comenzó la infiltración. —respondió de forma desinteresada.

El pelilargo escudriñaba impaciente la pantalla, a espera de que el agente hiciera algún movimiento que indicara su situación.

—Shino, escúchame, hay refuerzos en camino. Tienes que salir del depósito, ¿puedes caminar? —le preguntó con el corazón bombeándole en los oídos.

El auricular falló y comenzó a emitir el chillido de interferencia, el micrófono de Aburame estaba estropeado pero la cámara continuaba transmitiendo e indicaba que el hombre de lentes oscuros caminaba por la sala en tinieblas, rengueando notablemente.

El intercomunicador chilló de nuevo. Shikamaru pudo distinguir un segundo grito que le heló la sangre, seguido de dos disparos y el sonido de un corte limpio.

Más bramidos.

De repente, el lente de la cámara oculta se manchó de rojo.

Silencio.

Los cuatro presentes escrutaban la pantalla atentos, a la espera de algún movimiento. Shikamaru estaba estático y con la boca entreabierta, los hermanos Uchiha tan sólo observaban. El joven rubio lanzaba miradas de soslayo de vez en cuando.

En la cámara se advirtió una imagen borrosa entre las manchas del lente. Un hombre de atuendo oscuro se irguió, tenía el rostro oculto por una capucha y algo brillaba en su mano derecha.

Fue entonces que Sasuke lo supo. Era él. Ese maldito infeliz que su recuerdo lo perseguía en sueños, el producto de su odio y la razón de su existencia.

Lo iba a asesinar. Claro que sí. Ningún agente de policía, ningún mercenario de sangre fría, ningún Yakuza resentido… oh no, él mismo lo haría.

Se abalanzó contra Shikamaru arrebatándole el arma que yacía enfundada en su pierna izquierda y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, salió con el juicio nublado hacia el edificio abandonado.

—¡Sasuke espera! — Itachi exclamó con la desesperación vibrando en su voz. —Iré por él.

Más una mano en su hombro fue suficiente para detener su arranque. Volteó, encontrándose con el mirar de océano oscuro del joven hacker; este negó suavemente.

—Yo iré.

—Naruto… —lo llamó Nara.

—Yo iré. —repitió. —Sabes que no les agrado a tus agentes, será difícil que obedezcan mis órdenes si yo quedo a cargo.

—Está bien pero…

—¿Tienes todavía esa bonita navaja suiza? —lo interrumpió de nuevo. El jefe de policía gruñó disgustado, le lanzó el pequeño instrumento y el rubio esbozó una sonrisa torcida. —Gracias. Sólo tardaré quince minutos con veinticuatro segundos.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La oscuridad y el frío húmedo lo recibieron. La sensación tétrica y el cosquilleo entre las costillas le recordaba con burla el margen de estupidez en el que rayaba su decisión. Las piernas le temblaban, su respiración errática retumbaba por las paredes y la mano armada ejercía más fuerza de la necesaria. El pasillo negro lo guiaba a ciegas, escuchaba los gritos de los demás agentes que provenían de todas partes pero de ninguna al mismo tiempo. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

Halló las escaleras y comenzó a subir uno por uno los escalones siguiendo el ruido seco de unos pasos a la distancia. Su marcha era sigilosa como la de un depredador que acecha a su presa, sus sentidos alerta.

Primer piso, segundo piso, tercer piso…

Los pasos se detienen y el lamento de una puerta vieja se extiende por el silencio.

Subió los últimos tres escalones y se resguardó tras la pared antes de asomarse por el pasillo. Su corazón latía al ritmo de mil caballos y el bombeo en los oídos lo mareaba hasta borronear considerablemente su visión. Aun así, respiró profundo un número impar de veces y logró calmarse.

En un arrebato de inseguridad, abrió el arma verificando que cada bala se encontrara en su fría cuna y eso apaciguó su respiración errática que volvió a la normalidad luego de un suspiro que se le escapó suave de entre los labios. Con la determinación palpable en su imagen, abandonó su escondite y comenzó la marcha a lo largo del corredor, recordando el eco del chirrido.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo pareció helarse cuando el hombre de negro apareció a tan sólo tres puertas de él. Era la misma figura encapuchada que había atacado a los agentes Aburame e Inuzuka; uno de los misteriosos treinta y tres; un genio del escape y dueño de las sombras; psicópata inestable y asesino de su madre.

Era él, sin lugar a dudas.

Apretó el puñal del arma con la misma fuerza que apretaba su mandíbula, a la espera de la más mínima señal que diese excusa a una lluvia de balazos.

Entonces, la figura se movió y él disparó dos veces. Tarde se dio cuenta que el hombre había desaparecido en la negrura del pasillo, y en cuanto quiso reaccionar para defenderse, un golpe bien proporcionado en su estómago lo obligó a doblarse de dolor, siendo secundado por uno en su rostro que le durmió la mejilla izquierda y le cortó la comisura del labio. Trastabilló pero no cayó, su ambición era más fuerte que cualquier golpe. Su respiración se volvió pesada de nuevo. Ocupó la mente en su objetivo, quien se hallaba camuflado entre la oscuridad como si fuese parte de su cuerpo, a la espera de un segundo ataque. Y fue cuando un brillo opaco lo advirtió, no supo si fue suerte o un mero reflejo, pero logró zafarse de lo que parecía ser un arma blanca que se dirigía directo hacia su yugular. Elevó la pistola que continuaba adherida a su mano, tenía a su agresor en la mira, su dedo se coló en el gatillo… y todo se volvió negro.

El cuerpo de Sasuke cayó flojo e inconsciente al suelo, los pasos aireados de Naruto pasaron esquivándolo. El joven rubio caminó relajado atravesando la longitud del pasillo, a sus espaldas el hombre encapuchado lo seguía en silencio. Su marcha despreocupada se detuvo frente a una puerta con los dígitos "1" y "3" tallados brutalmente en la madera putrefacta. No tenía picaporte, por lo que un simple empujoncito bastó para abrirla; las bisagras se quejaron con un grito oxidado y eso fue suficiente para llamar la atención de la persona que yacía esperando dentro de la habitación.

Los cabellos dorados le caían gráciles, semejantes a una cascada de oro eterno y brillante. El muchacho elevó el mentón y sus ojos azul cobalto chocaron contra un cielo despejado.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y tomó asiento en un pobre sillón corroído por la humedad de los años; una bruma de polvo escapó de entre los cojines. La puerta fue cerrada por la figura de negros ropajes.

—Tu mirada alevosa es tan desagradable como tu sonrisa maquiavélica, treinta y tres.— repudió el joven de largos mechones, Deidara.

—Lamento no poder decir lo mismo de ti, veintisiete. Tu filosofía precavida y tu instinto de presa es tan aburrido como tu entera persona.— respondió Naruto sin abandonar su mueca burlesca. Deidara gruñó grave y afiló sus ojos felinos. —Pero tus lienzos, cinco, son algo digno de admirar. Estás absolutamente manchado de un furioso tono cadmio, ¿a dónde se ha ido tu cordura?

—De cierto modo es cómico que lo preguntes, cuando tú eres el más inestable de todos nosotros.— comentó con su voz profunda y carente de expresión. El dueño de las sombras se quitó la capucha y el rostro de un hombre de rasgos maduros fue tocado por la sutil luz de la lámpara que a duras penas iluminaba el cuarto. Tenía el mirar de una noche sin estrellas, oscurecido por la experiencia y decaído por los ciclos lunares. Su cabello ónice enmarcaba su mandíbula cuadrada de Alfa.

El joven hacker lanzó una simpática carcajada de pajarillo, sus pómulos se ruborizaron cual cerezas. Asintió con energía un par de veces, miró a Deidara y luego a Fugaku Uchiha, se paró de un brinco y con pasitos danzantes recorrió cada metro de la estancia.

—El número seis es un número interesante, ¿no lo creen?— comentó con una entonación cantarina. Ante la sutil insinuación, el de mirada cobalto se cruzó de brazos y torció la boca en señal de disgusto; el Uchiha permaneció impasible. Naruto ensanchó su sonrisa. —Anímate veintisiete, tan sólo restan ciento ochenta y cuatro días.

—De seguro estaría mejor si no tuviese que hacerlo.— refunfuñó. —Sé preciso.

Naruto asintió y llegó hasta él colocándose a sus espaldas, dejó ir un suspiro antes de levantar su mano y darle un fuerte golpe seco en la nuca que lo desmayó al instante. Sostuvo a Deidara para que no se precipitara, luego acomodó despacio el cuerpo inerte en el suelo. Se reincorporó caminando hacia la puerta. En cuanto estuvo a un paso del pelinegro extrajo la navaja suiza de Nara y con un ágil movimiento le hizo un corte en el brazo derecho no muy profundo pero lo suficiente para teñir la hoja de metal con sangre.

El hombre no tuvo reacción alguna.

—Para darles esperanzas.— reveló enseñándole el filo teñido de rojo cadmio.

Fugaku entrecerró sus ojos carbón, amenazadores. Y sin más, despareció entre las sombras.

 _Continuará..._

 **HYG~¤~¤~¤~HYG** **~¤~¤~¤~HYG** **~¤~¤~¤~HYG**

 _¡Hola~!_

 _Finalmente les traje el sexto capítulo de esta historia. Por favor sepan disculparme por la tardanza (otra vez), las cosas han estado bastante movidas para mí._

 _Bueno, como habrán leído, en este capítulo se revela algo muuy importante que va a influir mucho a lo largo de la trama. Sé que hay ciertas cosas que ahora no se entienden casi nada, pero a lo largo van saliendo a la luz y los misterios serán revelados, tan, tan, taaaaaaan. Más que nada sobre los treinta y tres y el pasado de Naruto._

 _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo. (Mi parte favorita fue escribir el encuentro entre Deidara, Naruto y Fugaku. Los treinta y tres están dementes ۹(ÒہÓ)۶ )_

 _¡Muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios!:_

 _ **Guest:** ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Hola! Nunca se me hubiese imaginado que compararías a los 33 con los mineros, me has sacado una gran carcajada. Me alegro mucho que te guste la historia, espero seguir viéndote por aquí. _

**_Bea9323:_** _¡Aquí te lo entrego! Espero lo disfrutes :)_

 ** _Carrots:_** _¡Hola belleza! Que bueno es ver que te gusta la historia y mejor es verte con tus preciosos comentarios cada vez que actualizo. Es un entero placer escribir para tu disfrute. Ahora yo espero con muchas ansias tu opinión. Que estés muy bien, ¡abrazo de oso!_

 ** _Silabaria Legi:_** _¡Hola! Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti, tu singular observación y tu comentario en Face me alegraron muchísimo._ _Primero que nada quiero agradecerte por haberte tomado el tiempo de leerme e incluso haberme dejado tu opinión, ¡me pone muy contenta que disfrutes la historia! Y más feliz me pone que te guste el giro en la personalidad de Naruto, si te soy sincera, desde que comencé a escribir este Omegaverse pensé que lo que más críticas recibiría iba a ser Naruto. Pero aparentemente a la gente le gusta ver algo diferente yupiii~! Puede ser que el pequeño rubio se parezca un poco a L, pero en realidad mi idea sobre su personalidad no está basada en él, sino (como tú dices) en algo así como el síndrome de Asperger. Y tampoco pensé que podría recordar a_ _Lisbeth Salander, eso es genial jeje. En fin, gracias de nuevo. Un placer es tenerte como lectora, espero seguir viéndote por aquí. ¡Que estés muy bien! Te mando un abrazo~_

 _¡Eso es todo! Nos vemos en próximo capítulo._

»"No existe ningún gran genio sin un toque de demencia."«

 **HotaRu YaOiGirL**


	8. Céfiro de lágrimas

**Datos:**

 **✖ Título:** "Anonymous"

 **✖ Autor:** HotaRu YaOiGirL

 **✖ Advertencias:** Slash/Yaoi - AU - groserías - OoC- escenas perturbadoras - muerte de personaje (no estoy muy de acuerdo con este tipo de advertencias pero respeto los códigos del lector) - este capítulo puede involucrar temas delicados con respecto a filosofía social, teniendo en cuenta que es parte de un personaje, es claro que es sin ánimos de ofender a nadie - la siempre presente falta de ortografía...

 **✖ Parejas:** Sasuke&Naruto / Itachi&Deidara

 **✖ Disclaimer:** Por mucho que patalee, grite y llore, los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Hago esto por puro goce y diversión personal combinada con un poco de ocio. Sin fines de lucro, claro está.

 **~¤~¤~¤~ Anonymous ~¤~¤~¤~**

 _ **El céfiro que trajo consigo lágrimas.**_

 _Corría a ciegas en la oscuridad, jadeando desesperado, sintiendo las espesas lágrimas que salían a borbotones de sus cuencas y bañaban por entero su rostro. Detrás suyo, la oscuridad trepaba por las paredes, avanzando en susurros siniestros que prometían dolor y muerte. Los gemidos lastimeros se mezclaban con los jadeos entrecortados, pero él no escuchaba nada. Su mano izquierda apretaba con fuerza su hombro derecho, donde un escozor agudo y persistente adormecía su brazo entero._

 _Un repentino golpe ensordecedor hizo temblar el piso._

 _Estaba cerca._

 _Mordió su labio inferior para evitar que el grito que amenazaba con escaparse de su garganta obviara dónde se encontraba._

 _Finalmente se detuvo. Estaba en la sala de estar, o al menos, lo que alguna vez fue la sala de estar de su hogar. Ahora no era más que la escena de sus pesadillas; los restos de los muebles destrozados y astillados estaban esparcidos por doquier, vidrios rotos y adornos irreconocibles, junto con las paredes de un azul cenizoso que ahora eran salpicadas con rojo opaco._

 _Las fosas nasales se le ahogaron en el olor dulzón y metálico de la sangre. Las lágrimas no cesaban, los hipidos convulsionaban su pequeño cuerpo. Se arrojó sobre los restos de una infancia rota, hallando el cuerpo maltratado y magullado de la mujer que le dio la vida. Yacía en el piso, con su casual vestido ultramar desgarrado, la piel incolora marcada de crueldad, y en su rostro de ángel de finas facciones, la expresión vacía de una muerte inhumana._

 _Se aferró a su figura destrozada, escurriéndosele la sangre entre los pequeños dedos; negándose ante esa realidad de verse solo en el mundo, negándose al vuelco que su vida estaba teniendo, negándose al horrible vacío que desgarraba su alma de niño con cada lágrima amarga._

 _Apretó aún más a su madre inerte entre sus brazos en cuanto el sonido de aquellos pasos retumbó en la sala. Los jadeos se convirtieron en gritos entrecortados en cuanto a su espalda la presencia de aquel hombre se hizo evidente._

 _Por el rabillo del ojo vio a su hermano, una chispa de esperanza en su corazón destrozado, quien aparecía desde la cocina con un cuchillo enorme entre las temblorosas manos. Estaba empapado de ese fuerte color carmín, en su cabeza, en su cara, su estómago y piernas. Jadeaba agotado y trastabillaba a cada paso que daba._

 _Recordó la llamada de emergencia que pocos minutos atrás había hecho. Sólo esperaba que la ayuda viniera pronto._

 _Ese hombre… ese hombre que en algún recuerdo fue su padre, había asesinado a su madre y ahora arremetía contra su hermano._

 _Ese no era su padre, nunca lo fue._

 _Lanzó un grito desgarrador cuando vio a su hermano siendo tomado del cuello y golpeado contra la pared. La tortura no cesaba y él no podía hacer nada. Bramó otra vez, otra y otra... Itachi estaba insípido e inconsciente por los golpes, los brazos le caían flojos a los costados. Ya no podía soportarlo, sentía cómo cada pequeña parte de su inocencia desaparecía con el hedor de la muerte; era algo irreal e injusto como la vida misma. Una vida que él ya no estaba interesado en vivirla. Pero tenía miedo de morir._

 _Fue entonces cuando llegó su turno._

 _Y todo cambió para siempre._

"— _Por favor… no más..."_

 **oOoOoOo**

—¿Cómo te sientes?— escuchó que le preguntaba Itachi desde la cocina. Esperó a que regresara para responder, si levantaba la voz en ese momento, sentía que se iba a desgarrar la garganta. —En serio sigues teniendo esos sueños.

—Y son cada vez peores.— tomó el paño frío que le ofrecía, colocándoselo al rededor del cuello. —Estoy bien, se me pasará en un rato.

—¿Tienes hambre? He hecho sopa de zapallo y tomate, te vendrá bien.

Sasuke asintió e Itachi desapareció de nuevo por el umbral.

Cerró los ojos, inspirando hondo en un mero intento por desvanecer el jodido dolor de cabeza que lo torturaba desde que había abierto los ojos. Tenía flashes de la noche pasada, con cada recuerdo la adrenalina volvía a sus venas. Tenía la imagen vívida de _esa_ persona, envuelta en las sombras de los rincones como lo recordaba desde la noche de la tragedia. Y sintió coraje, de nuevo. Furia, porque no había podido hacer nada como desde un principio sospechó; y confusión, por no saber en qué carajo había terminado la cuestión que tenía a su hermano con cara afligida y gesto ausente, como hace mucho tiempo no lo veía.

Hizo el amague de rascarse la nuca pero en cuanto sus dedos rozaron la piel, tuvo que apretar los dientes para no gritar.

Con el sentimiento crudo y aterrador asfixiándolo de a poco, tomó un espejo de mano que yacía en una repisa cercana, lo colocó detrás de su cabeza para ver su nuca y… contuvo la exhalación.

Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver un hematoma del largo del filo de una mano, de un morado intenso en el centro y que iba tomando una extensa gama de colores al rededor de la herida. Definitivamente, no tenía buena pinta. Antes de poder indagar en la laguna que ahora representaba sus recuerdos, Itachi apareció con un cuenco humeante entre las manos y un cucharoncito de madera. Dejó el recipiente en la mesa al lado de su cama y se sentó en la silla en la que había estado durante las últimas cuatro horas de las quince en las que Sasuke había permanecido dormido.

—Itachi…

—No.— lo cortó, su hermano menor frunció el ceño pero calló al instante. Quizá su tono de voz, grave y rasposo por la fata de sueño, lo había pasmado lo suficiente para no reclamar. —Sé que quieres saber qué pasó, te conozco, y te lo diré. Pero primero quiero que admitas que eres un idiota.

—¿Qué?

—Eso.

—¿Es en serio?

—Sí.

—No me arrepiento.

—Lo sé, pero no me importa. Dilo.

Bien, si eso era lo que Itachi quería escuchar, lo haría. Se lo debía de algún modo u otro.

—Soy un idiota.— dijo resignado, dejando ir la palabra junto a una espiración que pasó a regañadientes. Tomó el cuenco y se dedicó a comer, mudo.

—Cuando… cuando saliste corriendo de la furgoneta, sentí que me iba a dar un infarto.— reveló y Sasuke le rehuyó la mirada, concentrado en los pedazos de tomate que flotaban en su sopa. —De inmediato quise ir a buscarte pero Naruto me detuvo.

Hizo un silencio, hasta que el menor lo incitó a seguir.

—¿Y?

—Me dijo que él iría por ti. Le pidió a Shikamaru una navaja y se fue, dijo que tardaría quince minutos. No mentía, apareció exactamente a los quince minutos en la entrada del edificio, cargando contigo. Uno de los médicos te tomó el pulso y me dijo que estabas bien, sólo inconsciente, como no tenías ninguna herida, me tranquilicé.

—¿Cargó conmigo? ¿un Omega?

El mayor bufó, una reprimenda escapó de sus fosas nasales.

—¿De verdad es eso lo que te preocupa?

Y él calló de nuevo, quizá el golpe le había afectado el cerebro.

—No, sólo llamó mi atención.— se excusó. —¿Qué pasó luego? ¿Los agentes de Shikamaru lograron arrestarlo?

Su hermano negó lento con la cabeza. Por alguna razón se esperaba esa respuesta, así que su desilusión se fue en un suspiro.

—Pero Naruto consiguió un poco de su sangre.— agregó Itachi, viendo casi instantáneamente como una chispa de luz salpicaba la negrura en los ojos del otro. —Ahora está en el sistema, será más fácil rastrearlo.

Sasuke viró su vista por la habitación, un sentimiento similar a la esperanza se le acomodaba despacio en el pecho. Pero había algo que se le estaba escapando, algo importante.

—¿Y Deidara?— la pregunta se le escapó de los labios al instante que recordó la objetivo principal de la infiltración. —Naruto dijo que agarrar a Fugaku en esta ocasión era casi imposible, pero si nos garantizábamos al otro treinta y tres, las cartas se invertirían. ¿Qué pasó con él?

Por primera vez desde que abrió los ojos, vio a Itachi hacer un esbozo de sonrisa.

—Está internado en el Hospital Central bajo inspección, Shikamaru lo tiene bien vigilado, aunque creo haber escuchado que todavía está inconsciente.

—¿Lo encontraron herido?

—No. Sólo inconsciente, como a ti.— dijo y enmudeció de repente. Se llevó la derecha al mentón. Sasuke reconoció el gesto y permaneció atento. —Hace unas horas Kakashi me llamó preguntándome sobre la herida que tienes en la nuca.

—¿Ésta?— curiosió rosándosela. —Duele como infierno.

—¿Recuerdas cómo te la hiciste? Tiene pinta de como si algo te hubiese caído encima o como si te hubiesen golpeado.— los ojos de Itachi se rasgaron serios de nuevo, al límite de su paciencia. —Cuando entraste… te has encontrado con él ¿verdad? Fue él quien te golpeó, ¿no es así?

Sasuke no respondió. Recordaba poco y nada de su escabullida al edificio, y fiarse de sus flashes inciertos era algo que no le resultaba acertado, aún así intentó indagar en ellos. Sin embargo no contó con que su silencio acabara por desconcertar a su hermano.

—¡Maldición Sasuke! ¡Pudiste haber muerto allí dentro! ¿Sabes por qué la policía federal no pudo cazar a Fugaku los últimos trece años? ¡Porque es un puto genio! ¿Qué mierda tenías en la cabeza pensando que podías entrar allí y meterle un tiro en la cien siendo la primera vez que agarrabas un arma en tu vida? ¡Carajo!

—¿Quieres callarte? Estoy intentando pensar.

Itachi apretó los dientes y se calmó, recuperando las riendas de su cordura, no era normal para él exaltarse, pero con los últimos incidentes lo tenía más que justificado. Tomó una buena bocanada de aire, se cruzó de brazos y se derritió en la silla.

—¿De qué te acuerdas?

—Recuerdo estar en las escaleras, siguiendo el sonido de unos pasos que venían del piso de arriba. Me acuerdo estar en el pasillo apuntando con el arma a una figura, a la oscuridad. Era él, lo sentí en ese momento, la sensación me llevó a la noche cuando mamá murió. Me enfurecí, sentí que era mi única oportunidad y disparé; pero no le di. Él tenía algo en la mano, brillaba, parecía un cuchillo pero tenía el tamaño de mi antebrazo. Me atacó con eso y lo pude esquivar, estaba por dispararle de nuevo…

—¿Y?

—Me desmayé.

—¿Así nada más?

—Así nada más.

Sasuke se revolvió el cabello impaciente, una pieza estaba suelta.

—Espera— musitó. —Yo estaba apuntándole. Caí inconsciente aún teniéndolo frente a mí, es imposible que él me hubiese golpeado. Recuerdo perfectamente tenerlo delante de mis ojos.

—¿Estás seguro?— quiso cerciorarse; se convenció en cuanto vio al otro asentir despacio. —¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—Tiene un cómplice.

—O tal vez muchos.

El menor compuso un gesto desagradable.

—Se me hace imposible pensar en alguien que trabaje con él. Mucho menos que comparta sus retorcidos ideales.

—Otro psicópata.— susurró el mayor con voz quebrada.

Los ojos de ambos chocaron de repente, como siendo atraídos por un imán. Fue entonces cuando el silencio, acompañado de un fuerte sentimiento de vértigo, los asaltó. Itachi concentró su vista en el techo y Sasuke apretó las sábanas entre sus manos. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a poner en palabras la posibilidad que, atrevida, había surcado en segundos por sus cabezas.

—Basta.— refunfuñó casi dolido. —Esto no nos ayudará en nada y sólo me está empeorando el dolor de cabeza.

—Tienes razón,— concordó el pelilargo. —quizá se nos está yendo un poco de las manos.— se reacomodó en su silla y, de repente, apuntó al otro con un índice acusador. —Pero debes dejar de asaltarlo cada vez que tienes oportunidad.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

—¿A que viene eso?

—Viene a que sus hormonas te anulan el cerebro y te la pasas acorralándolo, esa no es manera de conquistar, hermanito.

—Cierra la boca, Itachi, ese no es asunto tuyo.— escupió ahíto.

El susodicho no pudo evitar una pequeña risilla que se le escapó entre dientes, aplazaría el tema para la próxima ocasión. Se puso de pie y llevó su izquierda al bolsillo de su pantalón de gabardina, rozando inseguro el papel acartonado que yacía allí, recóndito. El corazón se le oprimió en el pecho y el lamento de una culpa insoportable se le acumuló en las cuencas de los ojos; todavía recordaba la expresión desahuciada de Shikamaru cuando los cirujanos le dieron el parte. Extrajo el sobre de su escondite sin querer razonarlo mucho más y lo acomodó sobre la mesa de luz bajo la mirada curiosa de su hermano.

Sasuke examinó el pliego de color blanco, tenía letras en cursiva que rezaban su nombre y el de su hermano. Estaba roto en la parte superior, por lo que deduzco que Itachi ya había leído su contenido.

—¿Qué es esto?— le preguntó. El mayor se encontraba de espalda a él, por lo que no podía ver su cara, pero tenía fuertemente apretado los puños y los hombros le temblaban en pequeños intervalos.

Fue entonces que la escuchó, con voz lastimera y sollozante, la respuesta a su interrogante:

—Es la invitación al funeral del agente Aburame Shino.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ese día no llovió como Sasuke esperaba, y de alguna forma lo agradeció. No quería hacerse a la idea de vivir un estúpido y mediocre cliché, aunque su vida poco tenía de básico. Pero aún así allí se encontraba de nuevo, en el lugar que más odiaba en el mundo, vestido de negro frente a una lápida fría y muerta con el coro de gimoteos a su alrededor. Sus almendras oscuras perdidas en el nombre y la fecha tallados en el mármol, su cuerpo adormecido y aquella tan odiada pero familiar sensación de pérdida. Recordó el día en que, parado frente a la tumba de su propia madre, juró nunca volver a pisar un cementerio. Pero allí estaba. Impotente. Inútil. Patético.

A su lado, Shikamaru fumaba como si quisiera morir allí mismo, con los ojos hinchados y rojos; su expresión de cansancio era conmocionante, parecía haber envejecido diez años en una semana.

Kakashi estaba más lejos, con su rostro tapado por la bufanda y su mirar hierático, un ejemplo de compostura, aún así juraría por sus años de amistad que debajo de esa fachada de Ministro de Defensa, estaba hecho un desastre.

Su hermano no se diferenciaba del resto.

Todo se estaba yendo a la mierda.

¿Fue su culpa? ¿Había sido responsable por la muerte de Aburame? Nunca, jamás, se había hecho a la idea de que habría víctimas en el caso. Ahora se reía irónico de su inocencia; ahora se daba cuenta de que por mucho que lo negara, era insensato e idiota como un niño caprichoso.

Claro que las habría. Claro que abría víctimas.

Se llevó la mano derecha a la frente y estrujó con fuerza algunos mechones de su cabello.

Y todo, todo, era su cul-…

—No.— escuchó la voz áspera de Nara quien lo miraba de reojo con el cigarrillo entre los labios. —No te culpes, Sasuke. Shino supo desde un principio cuál era su misión y qué era lo que tenía que hacer. No te atrevas a subestimar a mis hombres.

—Pero…— quiso replicar entre avergonzado por ser tan fácil de leer y aterrado ante la noción de continuar por un camino que parecía no llegar a ningún lado más que el óbito de aquellos involucrados. Se asfixiaba con sólo pensar a gente inocente enredada en el asunto.

—Continuaremos con el caso.— sentenció, sin embargo, Nara. —Shino… él…no morirá en vano. Que su pérdida sea la primera y la última, que nos sirva de enfoque para continuar.— su tono se endureció. —Acabaremos con Fugaku.

Una brisa de primavera acompañó sus palabras, como una promesa al cielo, un nuevo sentido al mismo objetivo. Un céfiro que viajó hasta un viejo abedul donde unos ojos océano vigilaban divertidos la ceremonia de despedida.

Sentado sobre una gruesa rama y sus pies balanceándose en el aire, se deleitaba ante el perfecto curso de los sucesos.

—Es curioso como esta raza intenta sacar provecho de todo lo que esté a su alcance.— comentó con su voz de pajarillo. —Y lo que no lo está, también. Por ejemplo, la muerte.

»Todo aquel que desee preservar el recuerdo de un fallecido, debe pagar un mínimo de dos millones de yenes, más, por supuesto, una cuota mensual por el hecho de alquilar ese pedazo de tierra y… ¡Oh! No hay que olvidarnos de las flores. Luego uno piensa, ¿por qué no quemarlo? Porque cremar a un difunto cuesta el doble de dinero. Eso claro, si quieres hacerlo de forma legal, puesto que sería más rápido, más barato y más simple arrojarlo por un acantilado.— soltó una carcajada fresca. —El ganado siempre será ganado.

—Treinta y tres.

El llamado sólo logró aumentar su sonrisa. Sin dudarlo, se dejó caer de espaldas, colgando de sus piernas que rodeaban el ramal; quedando cara a cara con el otro.

—¡Veintisiete! ¿Estabas escuchándome?

Deidara bufó y su cabello lacio se acomodó en su hombro, cubriéndolo. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y los ojos cobalto rasgados.

—Tu rostro al revés me resulta mucho más desagradable que de costumbre.— masculló mientras se sentaba al pie del árbol, recostó su espalda en el tronco agrietado. —Acabo de llegar.

—¿Escapándote del hospital?— burló y la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un gruñido. —¿Cómo está tu nuca?

—Has perdido práctica, a diferencia de esos tiempos que eras impecable.

—Quizás tengas razón, esta era de guerra fría es sumamente aburrida. Antes el gentío iba un poco más…— se balanceó una, dos, tres veces y haciendo un ágil movimiento cayó al suelo con suma elegancia.— de frente. Bien, ahora que cinco está aquí con nosotros, les daré el parte.

Las sombras parecieron materializarse y la silueta de una tercera persona adornó el longevo contorno del abedul. El joven de largos cabellos lo fisgoneó de soslayo.

—Ayer, treinta y uno se comunicó conmigo. Los Hyuuga firmaron los contratos con Sharingan Co., comenzarán el proyecto como lo previmos. La empresa estadounidense Pfizer incorporará nanotecnología japonesa a sus vacunas. Habrá una nueva ola de inyecciones para la fiebre amarilla, la hepatitis A y B, la varicela y la poliomielitis. Cada vacuna tendrá un nanobot del tamaño de una molécula que destruirá cada signo viral en el cuerpo y que a la vez será manipulado por el cuerpo inteligente de la empresa.— declaró impoluto en sus palabras. —Veintisiete, tú y yo nos haremos del control de los nanobots, así, en un mes, tendremos el control de salud del ochenta por ciento de la población estadounidense y con ello una nueva disputa entre los gubernativos. Para eso tienes que ganarte la entera confianza de Itachi Uchiha.

—¿No puedes simplemente hackear el sistema?— cuestionó Deidara encarnando una ceja rubia.

—No es tan sencillo.— replicó Naruto, con sus dedos cazó una hoja al vuelo que el viento había traído. Tenía un fuerte color lima. —Sistemas operativos como los de esas empresas están siendo actualizados y alterados a cada hora. Los planos de control de los nanobots están en un documento en la oficina de Itachi, si estuviesen en su computadora ya los abría copiado. Por lo que la manera más efectiva será entrar allí y escanearlos.

—¿Y por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?-— refunfuñó el otro de nuevo.

—Itachi es calculador e inteligente, frío cuando piensa a diferencia de Sasuke; es por eso que no confía en mí, no del todo, no como me gustaría.— una gesticulación parecida a una sonrisa asomó en sus labios de cereza. —En cambio tú, eres intenso y simple, refrescante para una persona como él. Ademas de que tu razonamiento cerebral sólo puede compararse al de una marmota; el intelecto de Itachi no se verá amenazado contigo. ¿Necesitas que te explique algo más, roedor?

—Quiero que me expliques por qué aún no te he volado la cabeza.— respondió amenazante, sus dientes rechinando y los ojos felinos evidenciaban su cólera mal contenida.

—Porque sabes que eso no es suficiente para deshacerte de mí.— su tono socarrón sólo aumentó el enojo de Deidara. Dio un pequeño brinco y se acercó a Fugaku Uchiha que, silencioso, todavía conservaba su lugar. —Cinco, tú sigue como hasta ahora, tus lienzos son necesarios para mantener activos a los pequeños Uchiha. De resto, ya sabes cómo tratar a los que husmean demasiado.— hizo un pequeño cabeceo hacia el funeral que hora se estaba dando por finalizado. Entonces, sus zafiros tropezaron con las cuencas cafés del agente Inuzuka que le acechaba de brazos cruzados y los ojos inyectados de odio. Una mueca demente se apoderó del infantil rostro de Naruto. —Que empiece el juego.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Era miércoles por la tarde. Habían pasado diez días desde la misión de infiltración y tres desde el entierro del agente Aburame.

Esa tarde, luego de escuchar por parte de Nara que el muchacho rescatado llamado Deidara había sido transferido a un pequeño departamento en Toshima, no dudó en terminar sus responsabilidades en la empresa y dirigirse hacia allí. Aprovecharía que Sasuke iría donde Naruto para continuar con la investigación y que su presencia no sería relevante estando su hermano allí.

Aparcó su auto, identificando la patrulla policial que Shikamaru había asignado para las veinticuatro horas de vigilancia bajo las que estaba siendo sometido el joven rubio, confirmando su destino. Se dirigió al número de puerta que tenía anotado en su celular y dio tres suaves pero audibles golpes en la madera. Treinta segundos después la puerta se le fue abierta.

Por un ángel.

Una deidad de cabello oro y ojos de un escandaloso azul profundo, eufóricos a comparación de las cuencas frías de Naruto. La forma de su rostro era fina, elegante, una joya bien tallada. La camiseta manga corta holgada que vestía, sólo incitaba a su mirar opaco.

—¿Qué quieres?— lo escuchó demandar, su voz grave difería de su apariencia delicada. —Ya les he dicho que no me acuerdo de nada. ¡Déjenme respirar, maldición!

Y tan rápido como llegó, se vio siendo despachado con un fuerte portazo en la cara.

¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?

Oteó ambos lados del pasillo, detrás y por encima. Estaba solo.

¿Acaso le había gritado a él?

Pocas personas se atrevían a faltarle el respeto de esa forma. Ojeó de nuevo sus alrededores y tanteó su ropa. Quizá lo había confundido con un agente de Nara al vestir de traje.

Tocó de nuevo. Escuchó el sonido de cada pisada al otro lado hasta que la entrada se abrió por segunda vez.

—¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿No escucha-…?

—No soy policía.— lo interrumpió brusco, las palabras emergieron de su garganta con tono amenazador. —Sólo quiero hablar.

Vio al otro afilar los ojos con una gracia casi felina y se obligó a pasar saliva. Deidara bufó e inclinó su rostro unos pocos grados, analizándolo, gesto que le recordó en demasía al niño hacker. Luego de unos segundos, acabó apartándose levemente.

—Pasa.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Iruka apareció desde la cocina con una taza en su diestra y un frasco de galletas en la mano izquierda. Las dejó sobre la mesita ratona que centraba la sala de estar y luego le dedicó una sonrisa.

—¿Está bien sin azúcar, Sasuke?— le preguntó.

El menor de los Uchiha le dio un silencioso sorbo al café recién servido, correspondiédole leve la sonrisa a su anfitrión.

—Esta bien así. Te lo agradezco.

—No hay de qué.— respondió amable. —Naruto acaba de terminar de ducharse, debe estar cambiándose en su habitación. Ese niño, si me hubiese dicho que vendrías a visitarnos lo hubiese mandado a bañar más temprano. Lo siento, debes estar ocupado.

—No te preocupes, vine justamente porque hoy tenía más tiempo libre.— sorbió un segundo trago de café y luego se puso de pie. —¿Puedo pasar al baño?

—Claro. Al fondo a la derecha.

Sasuke asintió y se perdió por el pasillo hasta verse frente al cuarto de aseo, aunque claramente ese no era su objetivo, nada más era una mera excusa para escabullirse al cuarto de Naruto. La puerta estaba entreabierta, así que se le fue más fácil entrar sin que el otro se percatara. En cuanto se coló, el ruido de la madera encastrando en el marco y el cerrojo del picaporte fueron los que alertaron al ojiazul, quien yacía de espaldas al intruso y vistiendo sólo unos pantalones.

—¿Sasuke?

—Hay algo que todavía no entiendo.— dijo caminando hacia su compañero, acechándolo, sus almendras negras ocupadas en inspeccionar el torso desnudo que se exhibía frente a él. Al verse a un paso, estiró su brazo y rozó la clavícula canela con sus dedos. —¿Cómo un Omega con estos pequeños músculos pudo cargarme tres pisos hasta la salida?

—Creo que me estás subestimando. ¿Te recuerdo el día que acabaste doblado en el suelo de la cocina?

El Uchiha profirió una risita sarcástica. Las falanges que acariciaban el pecho de Naruto tomaron fuerza y le propinaron un empujón que lo hizo tropezar con el borde de la cama y caer sobre ésta. Sasuke no perdió el tiempo y se le abalanzó.

— _Esa_ persona estaba allí.— le habló adusto. —Mientras me cargabas inconsciente, ¿no te cruzaste con él?

—Los agentes de Shikamaru me cubrieron.— respondió al instante, firme. Su mirar convencía.

—¿Como me encontraste en quince minutos?

—Quince minutos y veinticuatro segundos es suficiente tiempo para hallar a una persona en un edificio como ese. Si se tiene en cuenta que el solar ocupa unos novecientos cincuenta y siete metros cuadrados edificables, más una planta baja y un sótano que dan a un total de cuatro mil ciento setenta metros cuadrados construidos, sumándole quince viviendas; es relativamente fácil. Sólo hay que ser competente para hacerlo.

Sasuke parpadeó perplejo, razonando en su cabeza la sarta de números que el muchacho rubio acababa de recitar. Suspiró al verse enredado dentro de su propia mente y optó por hacer a un lado esos detalles arquitectónicos. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos captaron algo curioso.

—¿Y esto?— interrogó tomando la mano izquierda de Naruto. Desde la base de la palma hasta mitad del dedo pequeño tenía la piel hinchada y roja. —¿Cómo te lo hiciste?

—Cuando estaba cargándote me tropecé.— inquirió escueto.

Pero esa respuesta no fue suficiente para convencerlo. Habían pasado diez días desde la misión, un golpe básico como ese ya hubiese tenido que sanar, de lo contrario tuvo que tratarse de una herida de mayor gravedad, como un esguince. Aún no estaba bien, su intuición le gritaba que algo se le estaba escapando. Sin embargo disimuló un gesto de satisfacción ante la explicación y lo dejó pasar por el momento. Lo tomó del mentón, obligándolo a voltear la cabeza para tener acceso a la piel del cuello donde deslizó sus labios, sugerente.

—Está bien, pero si me mientes tendré que morderte.— le susurró. El camino pecaminoso de su boca acabó a escasos centímetros de la ajena, tan cerca que podía sentir las tibias exhalaciones del joven hacker.

Tan cerca de apoderarse de esos carnosos labios, tan cerca de robarle el aliento, tan cerca de sucumbir a ese deseo que estaba volviéndolo loco.

Y de nuevo esa barrera, en esta ocasión, representada por la mano derecha de Naruto que se negaba a darle ese ansiado acceso.

—No me gusta el café.— fue lo que recibió como pretexto. —¿Me has traído alguna de tus tres cosas especiales?

Ante el cambio obvio de tema, Sasuke decidió rendirse nuevamente, tenía más que claro que Naruto no sería un caso fácil. Se quitó de encima y se sentó a su lado.

—He estado pensándolo pero no tengo cosas especiales, sino más bien recuerdos.— indagó pensativo. —Hay tres lugares donde mis recuerdos más especiales vuelven a mí cada vez que estoy allí.

—¿Y cuáles son esos lugares?— más que una pregunta fue casi una exclamación, los ojos celestes brillaban de anhelo, entusiasmados como nunca antes los había visto.

—Bueno, aunque no sea algo muy insólito, uno de esos lugares es la empresa. Me trae muchos recuerdos de mi tío y tambie-…

—¡Quiero ir!— lo cortó con alarido enardecido y un pequeño brinco de pajarillo. Sus pómulos se habían pintado de fresa, una gran sonrisa de dientes perlas y naturaleza infantil adornaba su rostro. En el momento de efusividad los brazos de Naruto le rodearon el cuello. —¡Quiero ir!

Y Sasuke no pudo negarse a eso.

 _Continuará..._

 _ **HYG~¤~¤~¤~HYG** **~¤~¤~¤~HYG** **~¤~¤~¤~HYG**_

 _¡Buenas! ¿Cómo han estado?_

 _Séptimo capítulo reportándose, mis amad s. Espero que les haya gustado, quizá hayan algunas cosillas medias rebuscadas y confusas, pero saben que cualquier cosa pueden comentarme sus dudas._

 _Siento mucho la precaria escena ItaDei, pero quería hacerla con mucho power y este capítulo ya estaba centrado en otro aspecto. Así que el octavo se viene con fanservice ItaDei de prepo como paga jeje~_

 _Ya saben que mis actualizaciones son cortas y concisas, con este tema si llego a hacer más de quince páginas estoy segura que me explota la cabeza._

 _¡Gracias, gracias y gracias por sus comentarios!: **ambu780** - **Bea9323** -chan - **Danny** \- **GodOmegaverse.** Son puro amor ❤ _

_Por favor, déjenme sus opiniones._

 _Muchas gracias por leer._

 _»"No existe ningún gran genio sin un toque de demencia."«_

 _ **HotaRu YaOiGirL**_


End file.
